


I.N.C.

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a full-time photographer and part time agent for the mysterious I.N.C. He is sent from his home in Manhattan to Hawaii for a photo-shoot and to investigate a possible serial killer targeting SEALs.</p><p>Steve is hired to be Danny's assistant with the photo-shoot and the investigation. </p><p>Who is killing the SEALs? Could Steve, or even Danny, be on the list of future victims? Will Steve and Danny give into their desires and enter a relationship they both know is short-term at best? </p><p>There is more to everyone than meets the eye. This is the lesson they both learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Models in Swimsuits, Again?

_Photography deals exquisitely with appearances, but nothing is what it appears to be. ~Duane Michals_

 

All he heard as he lay in his bed was the sound of his own breathing. Maybe there was a very muffled sound of background traffic but he barely noticed. Danny only heard silence where he could have been listening to the sound of another living, breathing body warming the now empty side of his bed. And he knew it was own fault. It could be different. It could have been different. But his choices lately had not been the best. _Right_ maybe but not for the best. Sometimes he hated being a responsible adult, doing what was expected by others instead of what he really and truly wanted.  
  
So here he was, alone again. The future he had barely allowed himself to imagine slipping out of his hands. Out of his life.  
  
~o0o0o0o~  
  
Danny was in his basement darkroom when the rarely used backdoor doorbell rang. He knew who it was waiting in the tiny courtyard behind the brownstone, as only one person ever arrived at that door unannounced. After taking the developed picture out of the solution and hanging it to dry, he made his over to the door. Sure, it was an old fashioned method for developing pictures in this age of instant digital but he preferred the depth and richness of film photography.  
  
He wasn’t surprised to have his suspensions confirmed and find Jayne on the other side of the door. Her sensible grey overcoat was pulled tight, a warm scarf wound around her throat, the snow settling easily on her grey hair.  
  
Danny knew Jayne had an actual last name but he’d never tried to learn what it was. There were certain things that were never discussed by those who worked for I.N.C. and the last names of senior leadership was one of those things.  
  
“So are you planning to let me in or what?” Jayne asked with laughter lighting her grey eyes.  
  
“You still haven’t learned about calling ahead?” Danny asked before backing up to allow Jayne to enter the basement.  
  
“That’s so… provincial,” Jayne said with a wave of her hand.  
  
“I suppose so,” Danny laughed, leading her upstairs into the kitchen. The rug laid over the hardwood floor absorbed the snow melting off Jayne’s boots. Danny accepted her heavy coat to hang on the outside of the closet until it shed some of the moisture.  
  
She smiled at the sound of small feet running toward them, squatting in time to accept Grace into her arms. “Gracie.”  
  
“Aunt Jayne,” Grace squealed. “Danno didn’t say you was coming!!”  
  
“He didn’t know, baby,” Jayne told her honestly, holding tight to the little girl as she stood. “I decided to surprise my favorite niece.”  
  
“I not weally yours,” she giggled.  
  
“When has that mattered?” she asked with a warm smile.  
  
“Never,” Grace agreed. She looked over Jayne’s shoulder at her Uncle Matt who was smiling at them all. “Look. Jayne came to see me!”  
  
“Good to see you again,” Matt said although his expression was more wary than happy about Jayne’s presence. Her arrival almost always preceded Danny’s disappearance.  
  
“You too,” Jayne said before returning to listen to what Grace was telling her about pre-school and what her friend Gary had said as though Jayne knew exactly who Gary was and was equally interested in his four-year old wisdom.  
  
“Gracie,” Danny finally said, stopping her story with a kiss. “Maybe Aunt Jayne doesn’t need to know every single thing that has happened at pre-school since you last saw her.”  
  
“You do,” Grace informed Jayne cheerfully, her brown eyes wide and happy.  
  
“Of course,” Jayne said, kissing her head. “And I will listen to all of it. Right after I talk to your Danno.”  
  
“Are you makin’ Danno go?” Grace asked with a frown.  
  
“For a little while,” Jayne admitted, putting her gently on the floor. “He’ll be back before you have time to miss him.”  
  
“I miss him when he’s not here,” Grace told her, looking as full of disapproval as any four-year old possibly could.  
  
“I know, Gracie,” Jayne said.  
  
“But it’s my job,” Danny reminded her, squatting next to her. “Go with Matty while I talk to Jayne. Then you can have Jayne all to yourself.”  
  
“Pwo-mise?”  
  
“I promise, Monkey,” Danny told her. “We won’t be long.”  
  
“Okay,” Grace agreed reluctantly, taking Matt’s hand to return to the living room where they could hear one of her Disney movies playing. She looked over her shoulder until they rounded the corner and disappeared.  
  
“What?” Danny asked Jayne as they settled on the tall bar stools at the breakfast bar.  
  
“What - what?” Jayne said.  
  
“What do you need me to do? Where do you need me to go? As much as you love Grace, you did not come all the way to New York in a near-blizzard to talk with her. You are about to send me off some place. I see the signs written all over you,” Danny said in reluctant acceptance.  
  
“I know you want I.N.C. to back off. I respect that,” Jayne said in a preemptive need to sooth Danny’s ruffled feathers.  
  
“You promised, Jayne,” Danny said, his bright blue eyes squinting at her, the laugh lines more prominent. “I know I still owe you my soul and probably always will. But we agreed all that changed irrevocably the day Rachel died.”  
  
“It did,” Jayne agreed. “But we need you to go to Hawaii. Cover shoot is all arranged.”  
  
“Swimsuits again? Always with the sexy nubile swimsuit models,” Danny complained mildly, wrapping sturdy hands around his mug. “You want some tea?”  
  
“Yes, please. And shooting swimsuits is tough work, I’ll grant you that,” Jayne said as Danny put on the kettle.  
  
“What’s going on in Hawaii that I need to handle? _Hawaii_. You know it’s one of my least favorite places, right?” Danny asked, sounding tired to his own ears.  
  
“Are you going? I cannot give you any details unless you agree.”  
  
“I am going. Because every time I accept an assignment, I convince myself I’m that much closer to being out of your debt and that the next mission will be the last. And I.N.C. will finally leave me alone.”  
  
“You know I do everything I can to protect you,” Jayne said. “I tried to get them to assign other agents but you have the most convincing cover.”  
  
“I appreciate it,” Danny said. “How long?”  
  
“Hopefully a week. Maybe 10 days. I booked you a first class ticket.”  
  
“That will help a little,” Danny said, not looking forward to the nearly endlessly flight to Hawaii. “What is the assignment?”  
  
“There are Navy SEALs being murdered. Systematically and brutally.”  
  
“The Navy never wanted help before,” Danny said, confusion furrowing his brows. “Why did they contact you?”  
  
“The Navy higher-ups think it’s one of their own,” Jayne said. “They can’t figure out how anyone else could take them out. Especially since it’s someone who knows their schedules, their patterns. Doesn’t matter how they vary their habits. Killer still finds them in order to take them out.”  
  
“SEALs huh?”  
  
“No one will suspect you are investigating the murders. That’s one of the things that makes you perfect for this assignment.”  
  
“There must have been someone else you could send to that God forsaken, pineapple infested hellhole,” Danny said conversationally.  
  
“Don’t hold back. Tell me how you really feel about Hawaii.”  
  
“Don’t deflect,” Danny retorted, making Jayne laugh.  
  
“Take this job and I’ll guarantee six months of no missions.”  
  
“Fine,” Danny conceded with a long-suffering sigh. “ _You_ have to tell Grace.”  
  
“Done,” Jayne said. “Can you leave tomorrow?”  
  
“Yeah. I need to make a couple of phone calls then I’ll be ready.”  
  
Jayne nodded, standing up with her cup of barely touched tea. “Make your calls. I’ll tell Grace and Matthew. Then I’ll order pizza.”  
  
“No ham and pineapple,” Danny called after her as she went down the hallway to the living room. Jayne’s laughter returned to him as Danny pulled out his cell phone.  
  
Once all of his calls were finished, he joined his brother, daughter, and boss in the living room. Grace was listening to Jayne tell her a story about one of Danny’s first missions, censored to be appropriate for little ears.  
  
“Danno,” Grace said, looking up at him from Jayne lap. “Aunt Jayne says you’re goin’ to Hawaii. Can’t I go?”  
  
“What did Jayne say?” Danny asked her with a smile.  
  
“You’re workin’. But I wanna go,” Grace protested.  
  
“I know, baby. But you have to stay here with Matty.”  
  
She pouted but let it go more easily than usual. Danny thought Jayne’s presence was one of the reasons for her lack of theatrics. Jayne had that effect on everyone, Danny had noticed.  
  
“Someone said something about pizza,” Matt said, smiling at Jayne.  
  
“My treat,” Jayne confirmed. “You order. I’ll pay.”  
  
“Done,” Matt agreed, dialing their favorite delivery place and ordering two large pies.  
  
“Aunt Jayne is sleepin’ over,” Grace announced as Matt was placing the order.  
  
“Yay,” Danny mock-cheered, making the others laugh.  
  
“She’s makin’ me pancakes for breakfas’,” Grace added, Jayne nodding seriously.  
  
“Good. I can sleep in,” Matt said.  
  
“Yeah, I feel for you,” Danny said as he settled in the armchair next to the couch. “You have no end of troubles.”  
  
“Especially working for you,” Matt responded, shaking his head. “’Go to the grocery store. Balance my checkbook. Deal with the publishers.’ It never ends.”  
  
“Task-master. That’s me,” Danny agreed before half-listening to Grace telling Jayne what movie they would be watching next. He suspected she was suggesting _Lilo and Stitch_ , her default movie whenever Danny was being sent to Hawaii which was far too often for his comfort. All that sunshine. All that bare skin. Ocean and sand everywhere. Give him civilization any day.  
  
~0~  
  
“You’ll be home soon, wight, Danno?” Grace said the next morning as she played with her pancakes more than ate them. She was trying to be as brave as any four-year old could but in truth she missed her father whenever he was sent away. She sort of understood that it was his job to leave but some part of her was afraid he wouldn’t come back. Danny thought she didn’t really remember Rachel as she had died before Grace’s second birthday but Grace did know that most of her friends had a mom and dad and that her mother had gone away. _Dying_ didn’t have a lot of meaning to her – she only knew her mom had left her and her father alone.  
  
“I will, baby. You have my promise,” Danny said as he kissed her hair. “I’ll call you every chance I get.”  
  
“On the ‘puter?”  
  
“Of course. You’ll be able to see me and talk to me,” Danny promised.  
  
Grace nodded and concentrated on her pancakes as bravely as she could.  
  
“Would you like me to stay until tomorrow?” Jayne offered. “I know I’m not your Danno but we could go to the Ice Capades.”  
  
“Weally?” she said, perking up.  
  
“Sure,” Jayne agreed. “You don’t have to come,” she said to Matt with a laugh.  
  
“Thank you,” Matt mouthed over Grace’s head.  
  
“I think Disney On Ice is at Madison Square Garden,” Danny said.  
  
“Perfect,” Jayne said with a nod.  
  
“Yay,” Grace cheered, chattering happily about the princesses that would be skating and how she and Jayne could go skating after the show. Jayne agreed to everything Grace suggested, knowing from experience she would wear herself out before they finished half of it.  
  
“Your plane leaves in a couple hours,” Jayne reminded Danny.  
  
“Right,” Danny agreed, standing up reluctantly. He went upstairs to get his suitcase. It wasn’t long before he was back down in the kitchen, pausing only long enough to hug and kiss Grace, promising to call her as soon as he landed.  
  
“Huwwy home,” Grace said as she watched him leave their house.  
  
“I will. Danno loves you,” he said before slipping out the front door. He took a deep breath as he got into his car to drive to the airport. He should just quit I.N.C. – which truthfully he wasn’t sure was even possible. He didn’t know anyone who had actually left so maybe the rumors were true – commitment to I.N.C. was for life. He didn’t remember reading that in the papers he’d signed when they recruited him right out of high school. He had attracted their attention by winning the state competition in biathlon. That was back when he still harbored dreams of making it to the Olympics in the sport. But as good as his shooting was, his skiing was not. He didn’t embarrass himself but his shorter-than-average stature put him at a disadvantage. He had to work twice as hard to make it from target to target and his times were never quite good enough. His shooting, though, was practically flawless.  
  
I.N.C. approached him and asked if he was really interested in giving up photography to be a policeman. Danny was torn by his love of the art and his need to make the world a safer place. When I.N.C. offered to pay for his college and provide him full training to join while pursuing his passion for photography, he was sold. And for the first twelve years, he never had cause to regret his decision. Then Grace had been born and every assignment meant leaving her behind. Rachel had known about both his lives before they had married, although she didn’t have any specific details about his work with I.N.C. Danny knew she suspected that he did more than investigate crimes, but she never asked and he never volunteered the information. His I.N.C. salary kept them comfortable and she was happy staying home with the baby. And the lapse between missions provided him ample time to pursue his passion for photography. He had the awards to prove that others thought he was also talented.  
  
Everything changed during an unexpected snowstorm. Rachel was trying to get home before she was stranded in New Jersey and was killed by a huge SUV traveling faster than was safe under optimal conditions. Danny had considered killing the driver who walked away with barely a scratch but Jayne had reminded him that those skills were not appropriate in his _regular_ life. Grace had already lost her mother. She couldn’t lose her father to prison on top of it.  
  
That was when Matthew moved in with Danny and Grace. His reassuring presence didn’t replace Rachel but it made their lives a little easier. Matt had invented a new method for trading stocks on the internet and had been living comfortably on the rewards of his hard work. He was happy to work on his other innovations while helping Danny with Grace. They had formed their own family, untraditional but secure and content.  
  
Matthew knew as much about Danny’s secret life as Rachel had but was even less interested. Whatever it was Danny did when he disappeared wasn’t Matthew’s business and he never pressed for details.  
  
Danny managed to navigate the airport fairly easily, the crowds thinner than usual. Once he boarded and settled in first class, he took out the briefing folder, reviewing the details Jayne had given him.

  
  
**Confidential. Code Blue.**  
 _Subject_ : Death of Navy SEALS  
 _Locale_ : Hawaii, primarily Oahu  
 _Facts_ _Known_ : As of this date, five Navy SEALS have been found dead. Each Cause of Death was unique, no pattern emerging. Victims were not of the same team, no apparent connection outside their SEAL training.  
  
Four of the victims were stationed in Hawaii. The second victim was in Hawaii on a training mission. His mission was considered need-to-know. There were only four members of the Navy who knew of his assignment to the operation on the islands. They have been interviewed. Alibis are confirmed. They are not considered suspects.  
  
Working theory, set forth by M.P.s, is that the killer is a SEAL.  
  
Your contact on the island will be Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett, USN reserves, SEAL Team 6. Annapolis graduate. Formerly with Naval Intelligence; he has been fully briefed.  
  
Commander McGarrett will be posing as bodyguard/photographer’s assistant.

  
  
The rest of the briefing consisted of the biographies of the murdered SEALs, all the evidence that had been collected, and the arrangements for the photo shoots that would serve as Danny’s cover.


	2. What Were You Expecting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny meet and make preliminary plans for the photo shoot and the investigation.

_“If you spent your life concentrating on what everyone else thought of you, would you forget who you really were? What if the face you showed the world turned out to be a mask... with nothing beneath it?”_ _― Jodi Picoult, Nineteen Minutes_

 

  
Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett left the restaurant where he had met his former commander Joe White for breakfast. Joe would be his contact the entire time he was working with the mainlander being sent to investigate the SEAL murders. While Steve wasn’t thrilled about being assigned the role of ‘photographer’s assistant’ he could not deny it made a certain kind of sense. And he was still obligated to do as the Navy asked, his transfer to the Reserves notwithstanding.   
  
He’d been considering leaving active duty for some time but his father’s death had made the decision for him. The police said Victor Heese was responsible for John’s murder, and while Steve didn’t doubt the veracity of that information, there was something more to it. If being in the reserves provided him additional time to untangle the tight knot of mystery that surrounded his father’s murder, then all the better.  
  
Steve hadn’t been quite sure what he was going to do with his idle time until he was approached by Joe. Steve was vaguely aware of the organization Joe had mentioned he’d be working with – I.N.C. While it was shadowy and rarely mentioned by anyone, Steve had seen evidence of their presence on several missions. He suspected that they had eased the way of his SEAL team more than once. But I.N.C. didn’t officially exist and if they did, they certainly didn’t have an acknowledged affiliations with any branch of the military. Steve suspected Joe knew more than he was saying about I.N.C. but Steve thought Joe knew more about a lot of things than he would ever admit.  
  
Steve drove his truck to the grocery store, not sure he really needed any food but he was too restless to go straight home. He’d already run and swam and knew it would not be in his best interest to repeat those activities. Civilian life provided so many fewer physical challenges he found himself making them up. His new doctor, the very pretty Malia Waincroft, had scolded him, again, for trying to damage his knees by running too far too frequently. Everything in Steve wanted to ignore her sage advice but he knew that not only would she yell at him, her fiancée and one of Steve’s best friends, would as well. Steve had known Chin Ho Kelly since Chin had joined HPD and had John McGarrett assigned as his training officer. Steve and Chin had stayed in touch the entire time Steve had been traveling the world and Chin had been the one to help Steve settle back in his childhood home.  
  
That had been an uneasy transition but it was starting to feel like where he belonged, finally.   
  
When Steve got back to his house, he went about putting away the few items he’d purchased, including the laundry supplies on the shelf above the ancient washer and dryer. He surprised himself to find two unopened bottles of bleach already there along with a full bottle of his preferred laundry detergent. Apparently shopping for cleaning supplies had become his default when he couldn’t engage his body in brutal physical activity. With a shrug and a faint smile, he made his way into the house, putting away the few other nonessential items he had bought.

That done, he leaned against the kitchen counter and tried to decide what to do next. How did civilians spend all of their time? He supposed most of them had jobs which would take up the majority of their waking hours. Families. His only surviving family was the sister he barely knew who lived in California. He’d called to tell her he was transferring to the reserves, not surprised she didn’t have anything particular to say about his decision.  
  
Not sure what else to do, he sat at his father’s old desk in the sunny office, once again looking through the items in the champ box. There was a reason his father had referred to it in his dying breath. But the bits and pieces didn’t fit together into any puzzle that Steve recognized. Surely he was missing something vital. If only he could figure out what it was.  
  
~0~  
  
Once Danny had disembarked, he easily found the car I.N.C. had reserved for him, so much like his back home. It didn’t take very long to get to the hotel, and even less time for him to settle in. Years of practice had made acclimatizing to a new locale second nature. His photo shoot didn’t start until Wednesday which gave him three days to begin the investigation and scout out his locations.   
  
Once he’d unpacked his few belongings and checked over his camera equipment, he changed into clothes more suitable for ‘paradise.’ He went down to the restaurant in the hotel, following the hostess to one of the tables close by the outdoor deck. He didn’t want to sit in the sun just yet, if ever. It was unnatural for it to be so warm and sunny in February. Just wrong.   
  
He was about to place his order when he glanced into the restaurant where a tall, angry looking man was making his way directly to Danny’s table. Danny recognized him from his photo but had no idea what he was doing here or why he looked so unhappy.  
  
“Excuse me for a minute,” Danny said to the waitress who nodded and turned to look after the neighboring table. Danny stood, not wanting to encounter an angry SEAL at such a disadvantage. “Hello,” he said to Commander McGarrett when he stood before him, glaring down at him.  
  
“What the hell?” the Commander demanded quietly but intensely, Danny’s eyes widening slightly.  
  
“Excuse me?” Danny said, eyebrows raised, face a tinted light pink.  
  
“I was told to pick you up. But here you are,” the Commander said waving at the table where Danny had been relaxing.  
  
“Pick me up?” Danny said, looking up at the Commander who was so much more attractive than his picture. What was with those insane eyelashes? And what color were his eyes? Because both Danny’s photographer’s and investigator’s eye were trained to pick up on those details that might go unnoticed by others. “I have no earthly idea what it is you are referring to. I rented a car. I always rent a car. No one at the magazine said anything about you picking me.”   
  
Danny could see the other man considering his words, his posture growing less stiff as the words made an impression.  
  
“They told me to pick you up from the airport. Which I attempted to do,” the Commander said.  
  
“I really have no idea what instructions you were given. Sit down and we’ll discuss it like two civilized adults,” Danny said, sitting back in his chair and watching as the Commander folded himself into his. “How did you find me?”  
  
“The magazine said they booked you here. Wasn’t hard after that,” the Commander said, looking up at the waitress when she returned. “I’ll have a Longboard.” She nodded and went to get it for him.  
  
“I regret the crossed wires,” Danny said. “But they never said they were sending you.”  
  
Steve nodded, studying Danny with an intensity he found slightly unnerving. “All right.”  
  
“Have you eaten, Commander? Because I haven’t,” Danny said, handing Steve the menu.  
  
“I think you need to call me Steve,” he said as he accepted the menu. “Don’t think too many people would buy that I’m your _assistant_ if you’re calling me Commander.”  
  
“There is that. I’m Danny,” he said, sipping his beer and studying the other man from beneath his lashes. “How long have you been out of the Army?”  
  
“Navy,” Steve corrected from behind the menu. He never looked up so missed the teasing glint in Danny’s blue eyes. “Six weeks. Seems longer.”  
  
“Why’s that?” Danny asked.  
  
“Lots of reasons,” Steve said with a shrug before looking up at the waitress when she returned with his Longboard. “I’d like the grilled mahi-mahi.”  
  
“Of course,” she agreed with a bright smile, her cheeks an adorable pink beneath her tan. She finally tore her gaze from him and strode away toward the kitchen.  
  
“Are you planning to share?” Danny asked with a barely disguised laugh.  
  
“Share what?” Steve asked, frowning.  
  
“I haven’t ordered,” Danny said. “She forgot that.”  
  
“Oh lord,” Steve said, shaking his head. “I’ll get her,” he said, making to stand up.  
  
“No. It’s fine,” Danny said, holding out a hand to stop him. “Unless I miss my guess, she’ll be right back with _your_ bread and butter and anything else you might think about wanting.”  
  
Steve shook his head at that, looking around the restaurant that wasn’t overly crowded at this time of day. “I have all of the files if you want to go over them after we eat.”  
  
“After _you_ eat, you mean,” Danny laughed, getting the stink-eye in return. But Steve had to smile, the situation too ridiculous.  
  
“I’ll make sure she feeds you,” Steve offered.  
  
“Very generous of you,” Danny said, looking up when she returned with a huge bread basket.  
  
“I’m so sorry, sir. I thought you’d already ordered. And when I went to put in his, I realized you hadn’t. I’m so sorry,” she said all in a rush.  
  
“It’s fine,” Danny assured her, a light hand on her arm. “Really. I started to order then stopped.”  
  
She nodded gratefully and focused all of her attention on him, intentionally blocking Steve out of her view and her mind. Danny placed his order, watching her hurry off to place it.  
  
“You are very unfazed by it,” Steve observed as he bit into one of the hot rolls.  
  
“Comes with the job. Being unnoticed,” Danny said with a shrug.   
  
“I suppose,” Steve said, studying Danny with a slightly unnerving focus. “You weren’t what I was expecting.”  
  
“No, I don’t suppose I am,” Danny had to agree. “But just out of curiosity, what were you expecting?”  
  
Steve shrugged and considered his roll. “You don’t look like… you know,” he said, vaguely waving at Danny.  
  
“Like a fashion photographer?” Danny guessed.  
  
“Yes. No. I mean…” Steve stopped, realizing how ridiculous he must have sounded to the other man. “You don’t look like you work for _them_ ,” he said, his voice low.  
  
“Don’t you think that’s one of the reasons I do?” Danny pointed out, clearly amused. “If I looked like you, I’d attract way too much attention. Did you know any of them?” Danny asked in a change of topic.  
  
“Mostly by reputation. Still a bad business, this.”  
  
“Very much so,” Danny said, looking up at the waitress when she returned with both their meals. “Thank you.”  
  
She blushed and nodded, assuring them that she would be back shortly to check on them.  
  
The conversation over their meal was light and inconsequential, only interrupted when Danny felt his phone buzz in his pocket. “Hey Monkey,” he said clearly pleased at the identity of his caller. “You’re ready for bed? Did Aunt Jayne keep you up this late?…. Oh I see,” he laughed, listening carefully. “You brush your teeth?... good…yes, tell Jayne I definitely want to see the pictures of the princesses…. All right, Monkey. Danno loves you.” He hung up, slipping his phone back in his pocket. He wasn’t especially surprised to look up to see Steve watching him with a warm, considering expression.   
  
“Who’s Danno?” Steve predictably asked.  
  
“Never mind,” Danny said, shaking his head. “You done?”  
  
“Sure. And Monkey is your…daughter?” Steve asked as Danny signed the credit card slip the waitress had left for them.  
  
“Grace. She’s four,” Danny confirmed, standing.  
  
“Her mom?” Steve asked tentatively, sensing there was something more to it that Danny wasn’t necessarily saying.  
  
“She was killed in a car accident two years ago,” Danny said softly.  
  
“I’m sorry, man. My mother died in a car accident when I was 16,” Steve said in a moment of shared pain.  
  
“I try to be mother and father. I’m not sure I succeed at either,” Danny said in some regret. “My brother lives with us. That helps give Grace a sense of security.”  
  
“It would,” Steve agreed. “My father sent me and my sister away shortly after the accident. I… well… he did what he thought was best.”  
  
“It’s never easy when children are involved,” Danny said in sympathy. “And I read about your father. I’m sorry about your loss.”  
  
Steve nodded in acceptance, following Danny through the lobby and into the elevator.   
  
“Do you have the files on your person?” Danny asked, looking Steve over. Although he wore black cargo pants and a loose black shirt over a taut white tee shirt, there didn’t seem to be a lot of places to hide file folders.  
  
Steve smirked and reached into one of his copious pockets, pulling out a flash drive. “Electronic.”  
  
“Ahh….” Danny confirmed.   
  
“You have a computer, right?” Steve asked.  
  
Danny just shook his head and refused to reply before opening the door to his hotel room.  
  
“Nice digs,” Steve said with a low whistle at the luxury of the suite.   
  
“I’m a world famous fashion photographer,” Danny said with a laugh. “Only the best.”  
  
“Are you a diva?” Steve asked as he wandered around, peeking into the huge bathroom with the Jacuzzi tub.  
  
“Sure,” Danny agreed. “You’ll have to cater to my every whim as my assistant.”  
  
“I can do that. I excel at following orders,” Steve said, opening the refrigerator to take out a water. He glanced at Danny who was frowning slightly at him. “Do you want one?”  
  
“You know those cost $8 right?”  
  
“You’re expensing them. What do you care?” Steve replied, opening the bottle and watching Danny watch him drink the over-priced water.  
  
“You ever met Jayne ?” Danny asked.  
  
“Nope,” Steve said in utter insouciance.  
  
“If you had, you’d understand,” Danny said, disappearing into the bedroom, about to return with his laptop before nearly colliding with Steve. “What?” he asked, looking up at him as he stood in the way of Danny’s exit.  
  
Steve shrugged, turned and left, Danny right behind him. “Are you here working for I.N.C. _and_ the magazine?” Steve asked when they were back out in the sitting room.  
  
“The best cover is one that’s real,” Danny said although he knew Steve knew that. “We’ll work the magazine during the day. Investigate after sundown.”  
  
Steve nodded, sitting at the table beside Danny as he booted up his laptop. Danny accepted the flashdrive, inserting it and copying the files before opening them. They reviewed the information, most of it what Danny had already read in the information Jayne had given him. He opened his paper files, comparing the two versions as Steve studied his notes.   
  
“What do they have in common?” Danny asked as they read the files of the five dead SEALs. They were from different teams, different training officers, different assignments.   
  
“Here,” Steve said, pointing at one of the files. “Roman Costas, the one who was stabbed. He was in Tora Bora. Wasn’t Markus Amukamara there as well?” Steve reached over for the paper file, flipping the pages until he found the right portfolio.  
  
“No. Amukamara was in Gandamak,” Danny said, shaking his head. “There doesn’t seem to be any connection except that they were all SEALs.”  
  
“Which is why you are here,” Steve reminded him. “I was told you are the best at putting together the pieces of the puzzle.”  
  
Danny shrugged at that. “Grace and I like doing puzzles. She’s better at them then you’d think. Good eye for how they fit together.”  
  
“Like her old man?”  
  
“I guess,” Danny said. “Are the SEALs here on lockdown?”  
  
“No. Command thinks they can handle themselves,” Steve said with a shake of his head. “Which I don’t understand.”  
  
“They were all active duty, right?” Danny said, presumably studying the files spread out on the table.  
  
“Yes. I’m safe,” Steve said in answer to his unspoken question.  
  
“Are you armed?” Danny had to ask.  
  
Steve reached around and pulled his SIG-Sauer out of the back of his cargo pants.  
  
Danny nodded. “Tomorrow we need to scout locations.”  
  
“For murderers?” Steve asked with a frown which Danny told himself firmly was _not_ adorable. The man was a SEAL. Nothing about him was allowed to be adorable. He wasn’t a puppy for God’s sake.  
  
“Photo-shoot locations,” Danny said with more than a hint of laughter.  
  
“Right. Right,” Steve said with a tiny shake. “Right. Your cover.”  
  
“My full time job,” Danny said.  
  
“You have a portfolio?”  
  
“I have a website,” Danny said, pulling it up. “These are all mine.”  
  
“Wow,” Steve said as he looked at the photos on display. “These are amazing.”  
  
“Some are commercial. Some just for me,” Danny said, putting in his password and going to the locked section.  
  
“Grace?” Steve asked, looking at the brown-haired little girl with the huge brown eyes.  
  
“Yes,” Danny said, his voice softening. “She was three here. This is her fourth birthday.”  
  
“She’s incredible.”  
  
“She is,” Danny agreed, clearing his throat at the sudden tightness. He flicked to the next section, smiling sadly at the pictures on display. “My wife.”  
  
“She’s beautiful,” Steve said, admiring the woman who was smiling for the camera, a secret, loving expression on her face.  
  
“She was. She was associate publisher of the magazine where I worked. She convinced me to go freelance. When we had Grace, she was the happiest stay-at-home mom you can imagine. When she died, I didn’t think I could go on. Only Grace kept me putting one foot in front of the other.”  
  
“You didn’t give her up,” Steve said, a trace of bitterness unmistakable in his tone.  
  
“I’m sure your father did what he thought was the best. When you lose half of who you are, you can’t be sure what the right answer is.”  
  
“I guess,” Steve said, waving it away. “I should go. It’s getting late.”  
  
“All right. Can you come pick me up at 8 in the morning?”  
  
“Of course. I have a few ideas of places to show you. You don’t want just sand and ocean, right?”  
  
“Some beach but more exotic would be great as well,” Danny said, walking him to the door.   
  
“That’s what I was thinking,” Steve confirmed to Danny’s nods.  
  
“Right. Good night.”  
  
“’Night,” Steve said, leaving so Danny could close and lock the door behind him.  
  



	3. So, You Come Here Often?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve shows Danny some possible locations for their photo shoot. The day doesn't go exactly as planned. But it's them so who is surprised by that?

_In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit. ~Albert Schweitzer_

  
At 8 a.m. on the dot, Steve was knocking on Danny’s hotel door. Steve tried to tell himself he was there because he was always punctual – it was as natural to him as breathing. He wasn’t about to admit to _anyone_ that he’d had to circle the block four times so he didn’t arrive at the door at 7:25. If he was looking forward to spending the day showing Danny some of his favorite places on the island, who was going to tell him he may have had an ulterior motive?  
  
He clamped his mouth shut tight when Danny opened the door, bleary-eyed and wearing a rumbled tee shirt and boxers. His hair was standing up, going every which way possible.  
  
“Uhn,” Danny said in greeting, waving him in.  
  
“You said 8, right?” Steve asked, trying hard not to openly laugh at him.  
  
“Yeah. Grace called me. At 2. Matthew tried to stop her but it was 8 at home. Why shouldn’t she talk to her father before she started her day? By the time I got back to sleep, it was…. well.” Danny flapped a hand, the only additional explanation he could possibly provide.  
  
“Go grab a shower,” Steve said. “I’ll call for room service. What do you want to eat?”  
  
“Coffee,” Danny grunted as he retreated into the bedroom to close the door.  
  
Certain he was out of ear shot, Steve laughed before calling down for breakfast, complete with plenty of hot fresh coffee.   
  
Danny looked considerably more awake and put together when he emerged the second time. Steve tired not to admire the jeans that conformed to Danny’s body like they were specially made to show off his considerable assets. Nor was he actively staring at the tee shirt that clung to Danny’s broad shoulders in a way that should have been outlawed. When Steve finally gathered his wits about him enough to meet Danny’s blue eyes, he could see the laughter sparkling in them.  
  
“Sorry,” Steve mumbled, turning sideways so he didn’t have to see Danny laughing openly at him.  
  
“Dude. It’s not like I mind,” Danny assured him with a warm, genuine smile.  
  
“No?” Steve was valiantly trying to hold at bay the hope beginning to bubble up. He hadn’t even known Danny for 24 hours. Where was all this unbridled attraction coming from?  
  
“Why would I?” Danny asked, taking a step closer. “I don’t mind mixing work with pleasure.”  
  
“You were married,” Steve said, the first thing that came to his mind. He wanted to make absolutely sure he wasn’t crossing his wires.  
  
“Yes. And you were in the Army. There was life before marriage just like there was life before the Army,” Danny told him.  
  
“Navy,” Steve said automatically, his breath catching as he regarded Danny’s open invitation. “This is a bad idea.”  
  
“Probably,” Danny agreed, not moving back, away from temptation. “I’m here for a week to 10 days, depending. You let me know when you decide.”  
  
Steve nodded and took a decisive step backwards. “Breakfast should be here shortly.”  
  
“All right,” Danny agreed, going through his tote for his lightweight camera. He liked taking preliminary pictures to get a feel for how the scenery came out in the photos. Sometimes a location that was beautiful to the eye faded away on film. Sometimes the location overwhelmed the subject and all that showed up was the flora. “How you ever modeled?”  
  
“No,” Steve said with a brisk shake of his head, dismissing the idea as ludicrous   
  
“You have the looks for it,” Danny told him. “The camera would love you. Not so much those ridiculous cargo pants.”  
  
“Hard to work undercover when your face is on magazines. And there is nothing wrong with my pants,” Steve said.  
  
“Except they are ridiculous. And no one would expect a cover-boy to be an investigator.”  
  
“I suppose,” Steve said. “How long have you been with I.N.C.?”  
  
“Since I graduated high school,” Danny said, giving him a shortened version of his history. Steve listened carefully, hearing the other man’s pride at his accomplishments while in their employ. He also heard regret, something he had plenty of his own to consider. “You know that they actively recruit retired military personnel,” Danny said, making it sound almost like an off-hand remark.  
  
“I’m not retired,” Steve replied without thinking. “Joe said they will probably try to recruit me.”  
  
“Joe?” Danny asked.  
  
“My training officer. Old family friend. He’s I.N.C.’s contact here. They contacted him. He contacted me.”  
  
“That would be Commander White?” Danny asked.  
  
“He made some noise about me joining but suggested I not rush into any decisions,” Steve said, wondering why he’d decided to tell this virtual stranger all of his thoughts. Not so much his secrets. Those would go with him to the grave. Price you paid for being a SEAL.  
  
“Makes sense. You haven’t been a civilian especially long,” Danny said. “Why…no. Not my business.”  
  
Steve studied him momentarily, seeing the unasked questions trying to break free. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about Danny’s interest in his life but then he couldn’t explain his compulsion to confide in him. It was all so odd somehow. “Why did I transfer to the reserves?” Steve finally asked from in front of the sliding glass doors that led out to the tiny balcony.  
  
“Not my business,” Danny repeated, staying by the table where he seemed to be adjusting settings on his camera.  
  
“I don’t mind you asking,” Steve said, realizing it was true. He wasn’t one to open up to most people so what was making him _want_ to tell Danny?  
  
“So. Why did you?” Danny asked with a warm smile that Steve was having a hard time ignoring.  
  
“When my father was killed, I realized that there is more to life than the service,” Steve said, wondering if it sounded like he regretted his time in the Navy. Which was in no way the case.  
  
“Death does put things in perspective like nothing else can,” Danny had to agree. “I stepped back from I.N.C. after Rachel died. Jayne tries to protect me as much as possible. I’m sent away from home much less frequently now.”  
  
“Can you leave completely?” Steve asked, hearing a quiet ache in Danny’s voice.  
  
“I don’t know,” Danny said. “I’ve never asked. But I don’t know anyone who retired from it. As far as I know, everyone who left did so when they died.”  
  
“Did you ask?” Steve asked, thinking that was the logical way to find out the information.  
  
“No,” Danny said with a shrug. “I don’t mind. As long as I’m home more nights than not to tuck in Grace, I’ll stay active. Jayne was a field agent early in her career. She’s mostly back-room now.”  
  
“A general rather than a foot soldier,” Steve said.  
  
“Something like that,” Danny said, going to the door at the sound of the knock. He signed the slip as the room service guy pushed in the cart that seemed to hold more food than two people could possibly eat. “Thank you.”  
  
“Yes sir,” the young man said, nodding and leaving.  
  
“I was talking to a friend on HPD last night,” Steve said as they set out the food. “He’s been investigating the murders.”  
  
“HPD is looking into them?” Danny asked. “I thought it would be a purely Navy investigation.”  
  
“Mostly it is. But HPD knows the area, the most likely places to look for suspects,” Steve explained. “I was wondering if you want to talk to him. He might have insight we are lacking.”  
  
“You didn’t tell him why I was here, did you?” Danny asked.  
  
“Of course not. This isn’t my first investigation,” Steve said, his voice harder than strictly necessary.   
  
“I know. I’m sorry,” Danny said. “He’s someone you trust?”  
  
“With my life. I think we also need to talk to the Medical Examiner. He did all the autopsies. He might have information that we need.”  
  
“That makes sense,” Danny agreed. “Can you arrange that?”  
  
“Yes. I’ll take care of it tomorrow. Do you want to talk to my contact with HPD?”  
  
Steve could see him consider the question before Danny finally nodded. “Yes. Any information has got to help.”  
  
“I’ll need to provide some explanation of who you are,” Steve said.  
  
“If you trust him, tell him a version of the truth,” Danny said. “Try to avoid discussing I.N.C. if you can.”  
  
“Roger that,” Steve said, sitting at the table and digging into breakfast, seeing Danny do the same. “We also need to talk to the Navy investigator. I’ll ask Joe to find out who it is.”  
  
“We should all meet at once. So everybody’s on the same page,” Danny said to Steve’s nods.  
  
They ate in the delicious food until their plates were nearly empty. “You know what doesn’t make sense to me,” Steve said as he drank the last of his coffee.  
  
“High heels? The Jets trying a quarterback sneak and losing the play-off game?”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve said with a short laugh. “But particularly how the SEAL deaths are being tied to one person. They were all killed utilizing different methods. A gun, a knife, electrocution. That’s not the pattern of a serial killer.”  
  
“I asked Jayne that,” Danny said. “She said the ME determined they were related. She couldn’t tell me how it was determined though. You know the ME, right?”  
  
“Yes. He’s brilliant. Eccentric but brilliant. If Max says they were victims of the same killer, chances are good they were,” Steve said.  
  
“I’ve never met too many MEs that weren’t on the other side of unusual,” Danny said, putting his napkin on the table. “You had enough?”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve agreed, standing when Danny did.   
  
Danny watched as Steve began to gather the plates, a tiny frown creasing his mouth. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Tidying up?”  
  
“Leave it for them. They’ll come take care of it,” Danny said with a wave of dismissal.  
  
“Oh. Of course,” Steve said, shaking his head. “Sorry.”  
  
“No need,” Danny said as he gathered his equipment. “I feel the compulsion to clean up.”  
  
“Comes from having a daughter,” Steve guessed.  
  
“And my brother living with us. Matt’s a great guy but can be a slob,” Danny said. “You ready?  
  
“I have a cooler in my truck. We’ll stop by one of the shops down the block for water.”  
  
“Sure,” Danny said. “Do we need to buy lunch? Or will we be back close to civilization in time to eat?”  
  
“We’ll be back,” Steve assured him proceeding him down the hallway as Danny made sure the door was locked behind him.  
  
“No, no. I’m fine,” Danny said as he picked up the third camera bag to fling it over one shoulder.  
  
“If you wanted my help, you should have asked for it,” Steve said from where he waited in front of the elevator, his impressive arms crossed over his equally impressive chest.  
  
“You are my _assistant_ , Steven. You are supposed to _assist_ me,” Danny said. His hands would have been waving but they were full of totes, the only thing that spared Steve from a full-on lecture complete with hand signals.  
  
“I can’t read your mind, _Danno_. That wasn’t in the job description,” Steve said, taking the largest, heaviest tote and shouldering it like it didn’t weigh anything at all.  
  
“Don’t call me that,” Danny said as he followed Steve into the elevator. Steve just ignored him. “Do you have ideas for locations? The magazine gave me a few places they’d like me to check.”  
  
Steve gave him a list of locations he thought would work, some Danny had been to, some that were brand new. Danny reminded him that they all needed to be appropriate for women barely wearing any clothes which Steve assured him he’d kept in mind.   
  
“I’m not suggesting downtown Honolulu or the middle of the rainforest,” Steve told him as he put all of the equipment into the back seat of the truck.  
  
“Is this truck a statement? Is there something you need to tell me?” Danny asked as he stood on his toes to see into the backseat.  
  
“It’s a statement that I like trucks,” Steve said. “If it says anything else to you, you are welcome to keep it to yourself.”  
  
Danny snorted, going to the passenger side, looking up at the open door.  
  
“Need a boost?” Steve had the nerve to ask.  
  
“Want a smack?” Danny retorted. Steve just laughed, making Danny frown even harder. Once they were in and buckled up, Steve drove the short way to the convenience store where Danny bought water and some snacks, just in case.  
  
Steve drove them out away from the city, describing the places he thought might make good backdrops for the photographs, not that he was any expert on the subject. In fact, the entire idea of photographing nubile models in strange poses was so foreign to him, he couldn’t imagine spending his time doing it. He said as much to Danny, hoping there was some diplomacy in his words.  
  
“Yeah,” Danny acknowledged. “I wouldn’t do fashion shoots if I had the choice but it makes a good cover.”  
  
“The other photos you showed me are incredible,” Steve remarked. “Do you have exhibitions?”  
  
“Occasionally,” Danny said. “When I have a new book coming out. Since I’ve only published two, it hasn’t been too overwhelming.”  
  
“And you’ve been featured in National Geographic?” Steve asked.  
  
“A few times,” Danny said. “I went to Afghanistan on assignment. You may have been there at the same time.”  
  
“I never said I was in Afghanistan,” Steve pointed out.  
  
“No but the chances are good you were there,” Danny said. “I met quite a few SEALs on assignment.”  
  
Steve didn’t respond to that, apparently concentrating on his driving.  
  
“We need to check out the Lewa Puka Trail,” Danny said, after reviewing the notes on his phone.  
  
“It has beautiful scenery but I can’t imagine the models having to climb all 993 steps. It’s a mile and half to the top,” Steve said.  
  
“The magazine says the 360-degree view at the top makes it worth the effort. ‘The peak offers an amazing view of Diamond Head, Honolulu, Hanauma Bay and the inside the Lewa Puka Botanical Garden,’” he read, uncertain of the wisdom of their suggestion.   
  
“There’s no foliage cover. It gets really hot unless you’re there first thing in the morning,” Steve said.  
  
“Well, I guess a sunrise shoot isn’t out of the question,” Danny said, studying his notes. “Let’s at least go check it out. If it won’t work, I’ll tell the magazine it’s a no-go.”  
  
“You sure you want to bother?” Steve asked, glancing over at him. “You good to climb?”  
  
“Sure,” Danny said. “I don’t spend all my time at a desk.”  
  
“All right,” Steve agreed reluctantly, turning toward the mountain. “Where do you want to go after that?”  
  
“Where do you suggest?” Danny asked, scrolling through the notes. None of the other places they listed as possibilities sounded all that interesting to him.  
  
“How about taking a boat to Pu’u Keka’a reef?” Steve said. “It would make a stunning backdrop.”  
  
“That could be cool,” Danny said. “Since they’ll be in swimsuits, it would make sense. Can you arrange a boat for the day?”  
  
“Sure,” Steve agreed. “I have a friend with a yacht. It will give the models a place to change.”  
  
“Sounds perfect,” Danny agreed as Steve pulled into the lot at the base of Lewa Puka. “If we do decide to shoot here, will we need a permit?”  
  
“It’s simple enough to get one. You request it from town hall.”  
  
“All right,” Danny said, accepting a couple of bottles of water from Steve when they were out of the truck. He looked up at the stairs that were about half a foot high, trying to decide if the openness of the trail would work to the benefit of the shoot. “How far did you say it was to the top?”  
  
“A mile and a half,” Steve said, squinting up at the stairs.  
  
“Okay. Let’s take a look,” Danny said, starting up the trail, Steve beside him. There were a handful of people already on the trail going up in front of them. They didn’t seem to be in any particular hurry and it didn’t take long for Steve and Danny to catch up to them. They announced their presence, the three members of the family moving aside with a cheerful _aloha_.  
  
They were about two thirds of the way up when the old railroad bridge came into view. With the natural drop in the mountainside, the remains of the railroad were suspended 20 feet above the ground.  
  
“Oh,” Danny said, standing a few feet down the trail from where the bridge started.  
  
“There’s an alternative path over there,” Steve said, pointing to the right. “It’s easier so we can take it instead.”  
  
“If the models can deal with these heights, it would be awesome to photograph them on the bridge,” Danny said, taking some photos with his small camera. “Is it safe?”  
  
“Yes it is. But most people take the alternate path,” Steve said. “It’s much easier.”  
  
Danny looked over at the other path before carefully approaching the edge of the bridge. “You aren’t scared of heights, are you?”  
  
“I have parachuted out of hundreds of planes. What makes you think I have acrophobia?” Steve asked, his fists resting on his hips. Danny noticed that he didn’t have the common decency to be winded after their climb up the mountain. What was that about? Was he not the least bit tired?  
  
“You don’t seem keen on crossing the bridge,” Danny said when it occurred to him, finally, that Steve was waiting for an answer.  
  
“I don’t care one way or the other. But it can be tricky to navigate,” Steve said reasonably.  
  
“Let’s try it,” Danny said, moving closer to the edge of the bridge.  
  
“Fine,” Steve said with a sigh, joining him at the bridge. “Come on then.”  
  
Danny stepped cautiously onto the bridge, finding it sturdier than it looked. It didn’t sway beneath them and he was able to traverse the hollow with more confidence. He couldn’t help but to look down between the slats at the steep valley so far below their feet. “What is that?” he asked, stopping in the middle of the bridge.  
  
“What’s what?” Steve asked, standing next to him to look down where he was pointing.  
  
“That,” Danny said, staring over the edge. He knelt on the planks, cautiously leaning over the edge. “Is that a person?”  
  
Steve lowered himself even with Danny, looking where he was pointing. “There?”  
  
“Hey,” Danny shouted to the unmoving form. “Are you okay?” His words brought no response so he tried whistling. That also elicited no reaction. “He must be hurt.”  
  
“Not good,” Steve said, looking down at the unmoving body. “We’ll have to call the rangers.”  
  
“It’s a person, right? Not just a bundle of clothes?”  
  
“Can you zoom with your camera?” Steve suggested.  
  
“Right,” Danny said in realization, zooming in on the object in question. He looked at the tiny screen, pointing out to Steve that it was a person in the crevice.  
  
Steve nodded, taking out his phone to call 9-1-1. He explained where they were and what they thought they had found.  
  
“I should climb down there,” Steve said, scouting the terrain.  
  
“No. You should wait for those trained in rescue to go down and determine what has happened.”  
  
“I’m trained in rescue,” Steve argued with a stern frown.  
  
“I’m not impugning your SEAL skills, babe. I’m saying it’s not our responsibility.”  
  
“Impugning?” Steve asked, his frown turning into a goofy smile. It wasn’t really that word that had caused his happiness but he wasn’t about to admit how much he liked that Danny had called him _babe.  
  
_ “It’s a perfectly good word,” Danny said with a wave of his hand. “I guess we’re stuck here until the rangers arrive.”  
  
“Yeah, pretty much,” Steve agreed, taking a drink of water. “Not the way you meant to spend your day.”  
  
“No,” Danny said, carefully sitting on the bridge, his feet over the side. “So, you come here often, sailor?”  
  
“I run the stairs,” Steve admitted as he sat next to Danny. “I haven’t recently but it’s a great workout. Since I transferred to the reserves, I’ve had some trouble filling all my days.”  
  
“I can imagine,” Danny said. “One more reason I.N.C. will probably try to recruit you.”  
  
“I guess,” Steve said. “Some days I think I should have stayed active.”  
  
“Change isn’t easy,” Danny agreed. “But it’s part of life.”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve said, drinking more water. “Any other deep, philosophical truths you want to share, Yoda?”  
  
“You always this much of a jack-ass?” Danny asked, a clear tone of teasing in his voice.  
  
“Pretty much,” Steve agreed. “That a problem?”  
  
“Nope. Not for me,” Danny said. He looked past Steve, seeing the approach of the family they had passed. “Should we tell them to go around?”  
  
“Probably,” Steve said, standing and going the few feet back down to where the bridge started. Danny could hear him telling them that they should take the other path. They agreed, going directly over to it.  
  
“Did you tell them the truth?” Danny asked in curiosity.  
  
“Some of it. That we think there is an injured hiker and we’re waiting for the rangers.”  
  
Danny nodded at that, checking his phone for the time. “How long before they arrive?”  
  
“Another 10 minutes or so. They’ll fly out of the main station.”  
  
“Okay,” Danny said absently, checking his phone messages.   
  
“You have any more pictures of Grace?” Steve asked, leaning into Danny’s shoulder and smiling inside when Danny didn’t move out of contact.  
  
Danny went to the photos, showing them to Steve, both of them smiling at the beauty of Danny’s daughter until they heard the sound of the helicopter approaching. “They’ll land at the top?”  
  
“Yeah. We’re closer to the top than the bottom,” Steve explained, standing to wait for the approach of the rangers.  
  
It was only few minutes later that three men arrived equipped with climbing ropes, wearing sturdy clothes and helmets.  
  
“Gentlemen,” the man who was apparently in charge said. “What did you find?” he asked after they had introduced themselves.  
  
“There appears to be a body beneath the bridge,” Steve explained. Danny let him do the talking because a fashion photographer would not necessarily be the best one to explain about a dead hiker.  
  
“All right, Commander. We’ll take a look,” the ranger named Moumei said. They went to work, repelling over the side of the bridge. Steve and Danny watched their descent, listening to the snatches of conversation that floated back up to them.  
  
“Dead…. recently….what’s this?....Not another one.”  
  
“What’d you find?” Steve called down.  
  
“He appears to be a SEAL, sir,” Moumei said. “Can you call the base command and alert them?”  
  
Steve and Danny were shocked by the news, their expressions equally filled with dismay.   
  
“I’m so sorry,” Danny said to Steve, a hand on his arm, hoping to help ground him.  
  
“Not again,” Steve said with a grimace.  
  
“Call base and tell them,” Danny said quietly.   
  
“Right. They’ll need to come,” Steve said reluctantly. He dialed his phone, reaching the person he needed after several transfers. “This is Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. I’m at Lewa Puka Trail. The rangers believe that the body we discovered beneath the railroad bridge is a SEAL…yes sir. They are with the body now….yes sir. I will alert them.” Steve hung up, leaning over the edge of the bridge. “The investigators will be here as soon as they can. They asked that you not touch him.”  
  
“Roger that,” Moumei said. He consulted with the other Rangers, and very soon all three of them were climbing out of the ravine. “We’re going to clear the trail and close it to hikers until the investigation is complete.”  
  
“Thank you,” Steve agreed with a nod, watching the Rangers go about their responsibilities of clearing and closing the trail. “How am I going to explain your presence?”  
  
“I could leave but it’s your truck. If they tell me I have to go, I will,” Danny said quietly. “Take this just in case.”  
  
Steve accepted the camera, taking a few more pictures of the distant body before putting it in one of his many pockets.  
  
“Do you have a index card for which pocket holds what?” Danny asked.  
  
“That’s ridiculous,” Steve said.  
  
“So are your pants,” Danny retorted.  
  
“Whatever,” Steve said, shrugging.  
  
Another 15 minutes elapsed before the second helicopter arrived to land beside the first one at the top of the peak. Four men dressed in camouflage came down the steps, the one in front stopping within Steve’s personal space.  
  
“McGarrett,” he said with a look of displeasure on this face. He was a few inches taller than Steve, his face as hard as the muscles on display below his turned up sleeves. His brown hair had a buzz-cut, adding to his chiseled militaristic demeanor.  
  
“Gordon,” Steve responded, straightening ever-so-slightly.  
  
“Report,” Gordon barked.   
  
Steve took his time in explaining what they had found, Gordon looking over at Danny.  
  
“And you are?” Gordon asked. Demanded.  
  
“Danny Williams,” he replied.  
  
“What is your business here?” Gordon asked.  
  
“What business is that of yours?” Danny responded, his dislike for the man growing exponentially with each word he said.  
  
“You are a possible suspect. I repeat. What is your business here?”  
  
“I’m scouting locations for a fashion shoot. The magazine told me to take a look at Lewa Puka Trail for the scenery,” Danny explained in clipped tones.  
  
“You’re a photographer?” Gordon asked, a sneer in his tone as he swept Danny with a dismissive look.  
  
“Yes. Pictures don’t appear on magazines by magic,” Danny told him.  
  
“And you are here why, McGarrett?” Gordon demanded.  
  
“I’m showing Danny the sights,” Steve said.  
  
“Didn’t know you had left the Navy to become a _tour guide_ ,” Gordon sneered.  
  
“Danny is an old friend,” Steve lied, moving closer to Danny and eliminating any space in between them. “A very old friend.”  
  
“You never mentioned him,” Gordon said.  
  
“There were plenty of things you failed to mention,” Steve retorted. “Like the fact that you are married.”  
  
Gordon’s expression got even more unhappy at that, his hands curling into fists. Rather than respond, he turned to the three Naval men, barking orders at them. They had blank expressions on their faces, as though they were a million miles away from the conversation. Which was for the best for all concerned.  
  
“So,” Danny whispered when Gordon and his men had used the Rangers’ ropes to descend into the ravine. “You and him?”  
  
“For a short time. It was a huge mistake,” Steve said, shaking his head at the memory of their unfortunate time together.  
  
“What did you ever see in him?” Danny had to ask.  
  
“No idea. I guess I was lonely and thought he was available. He asked. I said yes. He conveniently failed to mention his wife and three children stateside.”  
  
“Swell guy,” Danny said.  
  
“He’s here as a last resort. He screws this up, he’s out of the service,” Steve said, looking over the side at the four men investigating the area around the body.  
  
“Did you know he was here? In Hawaii?”  
  
“I had heard. This is the first time I’ve seen him in a couple of years.”  
  
“I think the less we see of him, the better,” Danny said.  
  
“Yeah. I’m sorry I said that about us,” Steve said.  
  
Danny waved it away. “I’ve played for both teams. I’m still open to playing on yours while I’m here.” He was looking up at Steve with such open fondness that Steve nearly got lost in his expression.   
  
“I happen to have an opening on my roster,” he finally said, smiling when Danny laughed at that.  
  
“We’ll negotiate that,” Danny said, leaning against Steve as he wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s waist.   
  
“You do casual?” Steve asked in an off-hand manner.  
  
“In my job, casual is about all I have time for,” Danny said, patting Steve’s stomach. “Check on them.”  
  
Steve nodded, going to the edge to look over. The men were carefully examining the body and the area around it, one of them taking photos.  
  
“Where are the Rangers?” Gordon barked up at Steve.  
  
“Closing the trail.”  
  
“Get them over here,” Gordon ordered.  
  
“I don’t report to you,” Steve shouted down at him.  
  
“Do it anyway.”  
  
Steve slowly straightened and sauntered over to where Danny was waiting. “He politely requested that we locate the Rangers.”  
  
Danny laughed at his version, turning toward the downhill side of the trail. “I’ll go this way. You go up.”  
  
“Roger that,” Steve agreed, turning to head uphill.  
  
Danny walked down the steps, his mind replaying his conversation with Steve. What was it about him that Danny found so irresistible? He met plenty of attractive people in his photography work. And Steve certainly qualified as one of the most attractive. But there was something about who he was, the core of the person that he was. That was what Danny found the most attractive of all.  
  
“Hey,” Danny said to Ranger Moumei when he approached. “The Navy guys are here. They want to talk to you.”  
  
“Right,” the Ranger agreed, following Danny up the steps. “Are you going to use the trail for your photo shoot?”  
  
“I don’t think so. As beautiful as it, the hike would be prohibitive.”  
  
“You could fly in the models,” the Ranger suggested.  
  
Danny shook his head at that. “Too many other logistics. Lighting guys. Make-up. Hairstylists. Catering. They’d need a place to change.”  
  
“I suppose it is more complicated that most of us realize,” Moumei said. He went to the edge of the bridge where the other two Rangers were already stationed. “What can we do for you, sir?”  
  
“You in charge?” Gordon shouted up.  
  
“I am. Ranger Moumei.”  
  
“Did your men touch the body?” Gordon asked.  
  
“Only so far as to determine that he was deceased and to find his ID. We did not move him,” the Ranger said.  
  
“We need a basket,” Gordon ordered.  
  
“Did you bring one?” Moumei asked.  
  
“Get us yours,” Gordon demanded.  
  
Moumei stared down at him before trading glances with the other two Rangers. They could only shrug, the youngest standing to go up the trail. “Don’t hurry,” Moumei said quietly. The Ranger laughed and strolled up the steps toward the helicopter. “He’s very charming,” Moumei said to Steve when he was standing.  
  
“Not one of our finest when it comes to manners,” Steve had to agree. “Could you or your men tell the COD?”  
  
“I’m not an expert but it looked to me like he died from the fall. Could be a suicide,” Moumei said. “He wouldn’t be the first to end it all here.”  
  
“Seems like a lot of work to kill yourself,” Danny observed. “Why come all the way up here?”  
  
“This park is called Heaven’s Gate for a reason,” Moumei said. “We believe that anyone who dies here is forgiven their sins.”  
  
“Oh,” Danny said, looking around the terrain. “It is very close to heaven. Don’t think we’ll be using it for our photo shoot though.”  
  
“I tried to tell you it wouldn’t work,” Steve reminded him.  
  
“Okay. So you were right. I’ll get you a gold star as soon as we’re back in the hotel.”  
  
“I’ll take a hamburger and a beer instead,” Steve decided.  
  
“Whatever,” Danny said with a wave of dismissal. “Where are we going from here?”  
  
“If I tell you, are you going to listen? Or tell me how wrong I am? Again?” Steve asked.  
  
“I’ll listen. For as long as I can. Then I’ll tune you out like the awful music you insist on playing in that behemoth you call a truck.”  
  
“Behemoth,” Steve repeated.  
  
“How long have you two been married?” Ranger Moumei asked with a laugh.  
  
“Far too long,” Danny said with a sigh. “Where?”  
  
“Do you want to go to the Pu’u Keka’a reef?” Steve suggested.  
  
“Okay. But we need to eat first,” Danny said, watching the Ranger return down the trail with the backboard.  
  
They all waited as Commander Gordon shouted orders at his men, seemingly intent on half of Oahu hearing him. They carefully lifted the body to the bridge, the Rangers helping with the logistics. Danny took several photos, being as surreptitious as possible. He didn’t want to have to explain why he was photographing a deceased SEAL.  
  
“Do you know him?” Moumei asked Steve when the backboard was laying securely on the bridge.  
  
“No,” Steve said, shaking his head. “What is his name?”  
  
“Why are you discussing this in front of _civilians_?” Gordon demanded when he had climbed out of the ravine.  
  
“Because we discovered the body,” Steve said in a hard tone. “We’re already involved.”  
  
Gordon looked like he wanted to argue but Moumei interrupted before he could. “Raymond Manuel,” Moumei said, showing them his military ID. “No spouse listed.”  
  
“SEAL team 4,” Gordon barked out, looking down at the body. “Good man. Loss to the service.”  
  
“Could you determine the COD?” Steve asked.  
  
“Not my area,” Gordon informed him. “ME will determine it.”  
  
“If he’s the latest victim,” Moumei said shaking his head. “It’s a tragic waste.”  
  
“Nothing to tie the deaths together,” Gordon said, ordering his men to carry the backboard up to the helicopter. They left with no further discussion, Moumei shaking his head.  
  
“I guess that’s that,” the Ranger said with a note of sadness.  
  
“These murders are just awful,” Danny said, sounding like a distressed photographer.  
  
“And they aren’t any closer to figuring out who is doing it,” Moumei said. “Well. I’m sorry that you had to find his body. Thank you for alerting us.”  
  
“Let us know if you need our statements,” Steve said, providing him his cell phone number, Danny giving his as well.  
  
“Good luck,” Moumei said to Danny. “I’ll look for the magazine when it’s published.”  
  
“Thanks for your help,” Danny said, going down the steps with Steve.  
  
“What?” Steve asked when they were half way down.  
  
“What what?” Danny said, looking over at him.  
  
“I can hear you thinking,” Steve informed him.  
  
“Gordon. He seem odd to you?” Danny asked.  
  
“He is odd. He didn’t seem any more so than usual,” Steve said.  
  
Danny nodded at that, his brow still furrowed. “Let’s get something to eat. Then we’ll go to the reef.”  
  
“Roger that,” Steve said, getting two fresh bottles of cold water when they had reached the truck. “You like shrimp, right?”  
  
“I do,” Danny said absently, looking out his window at the passing scenery.  
  



	4. Why Do You Have a Key?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve shows Danny more delights of the island. The island isn't the only thing that delights Danny.

_ A great photograph is a full expression of what one feels about what is being photographed in the deepest sense, and is, thereby, a true expression of what one feels about life in its entirety. ~Ansel Adams _

 

After eating far too many delicious shrimp provided by Steve’s large friend Kamekona, they borrowed the sailing yacht belonging to Steve’s friend. Danny agreed that the boat would make a good dressing room, enough cabins below available for the models to change.  
  
“Who is this friend that can afford a boat like this?” Danny asked as Steve steered out toward the reef.  
  
“Name’s Stan Edwards. He’s in real estate…construction. Something that makes him an obscene amount of money,” Steve said.  
  
“It would take an obscene amount to afford this yacht,” Danny agreed. “And I’ve been with you all morning. You didn’t call and ask if you could take it.”  
  
“I don’t need to call and ask when I already have a key,” Steve pointed out.  
  
“ _Why_ do you have a key?”  
  
“You always this nosey?” Steve asked in return.  
  
“I’m an investigator. What do you think investigators do if not ask question?” Danny asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
“There is that,” Steve agreed, slowing the boat when they reached the graceful, rugged black rocks arching out of the water.   
  
“This is…magnificent,” Danny said, awed by the sight before them. “Amazing.”  
  
Steve nodded, looking up at the reef. “It’s even more beautiful below the surface.”  
  
“I don’t know if the models will be scuba divers,” Danny said. “But it would be an incredible opportunity.”  
  
“If you had one that was, you could shoot her below the surface,” Steve agreed. “Do you dive?”  
  
“I can. I haven’t in a while. Not much diving water in Manhattan.”  
  
“I don’t guess there would be,” Steve agreed. “I can give you the refresher course if you want to do an underwater shoot.”  
  
“How long would that take?” Danny asked as he took some preliminary photos of the reef.  
  
“How long has it been since your last dive?” Steve asked, watching Danny work. He seemed to be one with the camera, using it as his eyes. These were not tourist photos he was taken. He was in some indefinable way _capturing_ the reefs.  
  
“Mmmm… two years,” Danny said.  
  
“Then it would only take a couple of hours,” Steve said.  
  
“When could we do that?” Danny asked.  
  
“You can come to my house,” Steve said.  
  
“You have a dive pool at your house?”  
  
“Of course not. But I do live on the ocean,” Steve explained.  
  
“You live on the ocean,” Danny repeated, studying Steve. “Right on the ocean.”  
  
“We’re in Hawaii. Why is the idea of living on the ocean foreign to you?” Steve asked, concentration in the furrows of his brow.  
  
“It’s not foreign to me. But it is unbelievably expensive. Not that it’s any of my business.”  
  
“Ahh…” Steve said. “My house was built by my grandfather. Back when almost anyone could afford ocean front property.”  
  
“Your grandfather,” Danny repeated.   
  
“He was stationed at Pearl. He died on the Arizona,” Steve said.  
  
“Oh,” Danny said, feeling a sudden wash of sadness. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“It was a long time ago,” Steve said. But Danny knew he wasn’t dismissing his grandfather’s heroic death. He was acknowledging that time moved on in its own way.  
  
“All right. I’ll rent scuba gear and you can make sure I won’t drown.”  
  
“There’s a place right down the dock that rents gear,” Steve said. “Come to my house tomorrow morning. I’ll make pancakes then we’ll go swimming.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Danny agreed. “And I’ll ask the modeling agency to include at least one scuba diver.”  
  
“Do you have an underwater camera?” Steve asked. He reached into the cooler they had brought with them, taking out two beers and extending one to Danny.  
  
“I do,” Danny agreed. “I figured Hawaii would be the perfect place to use it.”  
  
“Makes sense,” Steve agreed.  
  
“This business about the SEALs,” Danny said, breaking the easy silence that had fallen between them. “It’s very….”  
  
“It is,” Steve said, agreeing with the unspoken ending of Danny’s sentence. “What are you going to do to find the one who’s doing it?”  
  
“I hope talking to the ME will help, with your contact at HPD, and the Naval investigator.”  
  
“I hope so,” Steve agreed. “I’ll call first thing tomorrow. Hopefully we’ll be able to meet with them after your diving lesson.”  
  
Danny agreed with the wisdom of the plan, also agreeing he was ready to return to shore.   
  
“Where else do you want to see?” Steve asked as they left the boat to the hands of the yacht club attendants.  
  
“Somewhere for a sunset shoot. Although I’d imagine anywhere on the island would be perfect,” Danny had to admit.  
  
“How about on the yacht itself? They’ll already be on it. Then you can have open sky or the beach as a background.”  
  
Danny stopped. Steve kept walking. When he realized Danny was no longer at his side, he turned to retrace his steps. “What?” Steve asked, looking down to study the expression on Danny’s face.  
  
“You…” Danny said, shaking his head to clear the buzzing. “You are a natural at this. Who would have thought a SEAL would have an artistic temperament?”  
  
Steve shrugged, a pleased smile threatening to take over his face. “SEALs are adaptive if nothing else.”  
  
“So I see,” Danny agreed.   
  
They went the rest of the way to the scuba rental place in silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Danny wondered if he would ever stop being surprised by the depths of his new friend.  
  
Steve was wondering if his new friend could possibly be _more_. He felt a connection to Danny that was unprecedented. Even for having known him such a brief amount of time, Steve could see a possible future that included Danny. He had to take a deep breath to quell the sensations threatening to overcome him. It was ridiculous, he chided himself. _You barely know him. And he’s from New York. You aren’t leaving Hawaii. You think he’ll leave Manhattan?_ Steve frowned at the negativity of his inner voice. He felt a real affinity with Danny. It was rare and to be cherished, regardless of those nay-saying inner voices.  
  
They entered the ramshackle building that looked in danger of being blown apart in any wind stronger than a breeze, to be greeted by an Hawaiian of indeterminate age. He was smiling at Steve in a friendly, paternal way, one that spoke of much history between them.  
  
“Stevie,” the man said in cheerful greeting. He rounded the counter to hug Steve, Steve smiling at the embrace. “Where have you been?”  
  
“You know,” Steve said with an off-hand wave. “Around.”  
  
“ _Around_ he says. You’ve been home six weeks and just now you come to see Mamo.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Steve said. “Mamo, this is Danny. Danny, this is Mamo.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Danny said with a smile for the taller man.  
  
Mamo studied Danny before turning his all-knowing eyes on Steve. He focused back on Danny, holding out a hand. “Any _friend_ of Stevie is a friend of mine.”  
  
Danny nodded, trying not to laugh at the implication of the older man’s words. So it was obvious to everyone, the underlying _something_ that connected him and Steve.  
  
“We need to rent scuba gear, Uncle,” Steve said.  
  
“Of course. Of course,” Mamo agreed. “You certified?”  
  
“I am,” Danny said. “I don’t have my certification on me.”  
  
Mamo waved it off. “I’d check on-line but your word is good with me. You need a mask and flippers?”  
  
“I do,” Danny agreed.  
  
“Right,” Mamo said, turning to go into the back of the shop. The area was curtained off, his voice still clear. “Come.”  
  
Steve led the way into the back. There were shelves of gear and rows of tanks. Mamo held a blue mask and flippers out to Danny, certain they would fit.  
  
“You have to purchase the breather,” Mamo said, handing two to Danny.   
  
“That’s fine,” Danny agreed, having no desire to potentially share spit with strangers.  
  
“Two tanks?” Mamo asked.  
  
“For now,” Steve agreed. “Danny’s here on a photo shoot. He may need more later this week.”  
  
“That’s good,” Mamo said. “Call and let me know. I’ll set them aside. I’m not here – Stevie has the key.”  
  
“Thank you,” Danny said, looking up at Steve who shrugged. Danny wondered if Steve had a key to the entire island. It certainly seemed that way.   
  
Danny gave Mamo his credit card, asking that he keep the number on file. That way if they did rent additional equipment, Danny would know it had been charged.  
  
“I’ll email all the receipts,” Mamo assured him as he returned the card.  
  
“That’ll be handy,” Danny agreed. “Thanks for your help.”  
  
They carried the tanks and gear to the truck, Steve securing the oxygen in the back with bungee cords.  
  
“If you haven’t seen him since you got back, why do you have a key to his shop?” Danny asked as Steve drove them away from the docks.  
  
“I’ve always had a key,” Steve said, shrugging. “He gave it to Dad.”  
  
“I see,” Danny said, looking out his window. “Where to now?”  
  
“It’s almost 5:30. You want to come to my house? I can grill us some steaks.”  
  
Danny turned to look at Steve who glanced over at him with a smile. It was an open, sunny smile, one Danny wanted to photograph and cherish. But he wasn’t sure the essence of that smile could be captured on film.  
  
“Well?” Steve prompted, turning back to the business of driving through rush hour traffic.  
  
“I’d like that,” Danny agreed. “I’d like that a lot. Then I’ll know where you live. For tomorrow.”  
  
“Tomorrow,” Steve said. And there was that smile again.  
  
“I need to meet with the modeling agency. I was planning to do that tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to come?” Danny asked. It seemed so natural for Steve to come with him, he had almost forgotten to even mention it.  
  
“Sure,” Steve said. “Will there be a lot of scantily clad models around?”  
  
“Not tomorrow,” Danny told him. “We’ll be in an office building. Not on a beach surrounded by swimsuits.”  
  
Steve shrugged at that, making Danny laugh. “I’ll survive the disappointment.”  
  
Danny laughed again, the feeling as natural and welcome as it was unexpected.  
  
~0~  
  
Danny declared the steaks the best he’d ever had, the company making them even more delicious. That last he kept to himself but had a feeling that Steve felt the same.  
  
“It’s late. I need to get going,” Danny said when the sun had been down for some time.  
  
“It’s not even 10:00 yet,” Steve said.  
  
“In New York, it’s almost 4 a.m.,” Danny reminded him with a yawn.  
  
“True that,” Steve had to agree. “You could spend the night.”  
  
Danny turned to look at him, the moon barely illuminating them. Steve was gazing out over the ocean, his body relaxed and easy. “Babe,” Danny said.  
  
“Too soon?” Steve asked with a charming smile that the dimness did nothing to hide.  
  
“Maybe a little?” Danny replied. “Doesn’t it seem…fast to you?”  
  
“In the Navy, fast was the one of the only ways we had to do it,” Steve admitted.  
  
“I can understand that,” Danny agreed. “I’m going to the hotel tonight. Tomorrow night…”  
  
“Tomorrow night?” Steve asked. He sounded hopeful and…happy. It was a good sound from him.  
  
“We’ll see what tomorrow brings,” Danny said, standing up. “You have to take me to the hotel.”  
  
“You better drive yourself,” Steve said, digging out his keys. “I had more beer than you.”  
  
“All right,” Danny agreed, taking the keys. “I’ll be here tomorrow at 8.”  
  
“Roger that,” Steve said. “I’ll have the coffee made and the pancakes mixed.”  
  
“I’m counting on it,” Danny said. He gave into impulse and kissed Steve on the top of his head before going back through the house and out to the truck.  
  
Steve turned to watch him leave, smiling still when Danny was out of his sight. He liked being with Danny, more than he had like being with anyone for a long time. He was disappointed that Danny wasn’t spending the night but knew the answer wasn’t _no._ It was _not yet._ Steve understood. Maybe they were considering going too fast but he knew a sure thing when he found it. And he was certain he and Danny were destined to be.  
  
Steve cleaned up the remaining dishes and food from their dinner, making sure everything was in order before going up to his bedroom. Sleep came more easily than it had recently. He had a feeling of contentment, and of being settled – two sensations he’d been lacking as of his transfer to the reserves.  
  



	5. You Ever Heard of Knocking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Danny diving. And learns Danny does not like pineapple.

_Ocean: A body of water occupying about two-thirds of a world made for man - who has no gills. - Ambrose Bierce_

****  
  
Danny walked into Steve’s house at precisely 8 a.m. the next morning.  
  
“You ever heard of knocking?” Steve called from the kitchen. Danny could hear the laughter barely disguised.  
  
“Knocking is overrated,” Danny declared, entering the kitchen. Steve was mixing the batter, Danny mesmerized by the flexing of his impressive muscles. He had to force himself not to stare but the loose tank top Steve was wearing made it a challenge. “Coffee?”  
  
Steve nodded his head at the full pot, two matching cups waiting next to it. Danny filled them both, adding extra cream to his. “What do you take?”  
  
“Little cream,” Steve requested, ladling the batter onto the griddle with a satisfying sizzle.   
  
“Do I smell bacon?” Danny asked, dramatically sniffing the air.  
  
“It’s in the microwave. No matter how careful I am, I always set off the smoke detector if I try to fry it,” Steve admitted.  
  
“Matt does that too,” Danny said, sipping the coffee. “This. This is one of the best things about Hawaii,” he said, saluting Steve with his coffee.  
  
“Most people come for the beaches,” Steve laughed.  
  
“I’m not a huge fan of the beach,” Danny admitted.  
  
“Who doesn’t love the beach?”  
  
“Sand everywhere. Creatures in the water. Sunburn.” Danny gave a dramatic shudder, Steve looking at him like he’d surely lost his mind.  
  
“Everybody loves the beach.”  
  
“Not everyone,” Danny said.  
  
Steve could only shake his head in sympathy before handing Danny a plate piled high with fluffy pancakes. He also gave him the bacon from the microwave and a bottle of local syrup.  
  
“Pineapple?” Danny said, wrinkling his nose.  
  
“Of course,” Steve said.  
  
“You don’t have maple syrup?”  
  
Steve frowned at that but went into the pantry, returning with a bottle. “Not sure how old it is.”  
  
Danny studied the bottle, pointing at the tiny print. “It only expired 8 months ago.”  
  
“It’s still sealed. Expiration dates are more suggestions than rules.”  
  
“I guess,” Danny said, opening the bottle and taking an inquiring sniff. “Smells okay. No mold that I can see.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Steve said, putting pancakes on a second plate. “Let’s go outside.”  
  
Danny nodded in agreement, carrying his plate and coffee out to the lanai, settling in one of the comfortable chairs.  
  
“Did you bring swim trunks?” Steve asked as they ate the amazing pancakes, made even tastier by the beautiful day and the company sharing them.  
  
“In your truck,” Danny agreed. “I also have my underwater camera. Are you calling your contacts before or after our swim?”  
  
“After we swim. Max will be in his lab by then. And Chin should be at his desk.”  
  
“All right,” Danny said, finishing his pancakes.  
  
“You want some more?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Danny decided. “I don’t want to sink to the bottom of the ocean.”  
  
“I hear that,” Steve agreed, taking Danny’s plate and carrying them both up to the house. “Is there some place in particular you want to go today?”  
  
“No. I have the appointment with the modeling agency at 2:00. The magazine suggested we check out Punalu’u Beach because of the black sand.”  
  
“It’s beautiful there,” Steve confirmed. “But it’s on the big island. Logistics could be a nightmare.”  
  
“Oh,” Danny said, taking out his phone to review the messages he’d gotten about the assignment. “Apparently they didn’t know that?”  
  
“Aren’t you meeting with them this afternoon?” Steve asked in confusion.  
  
“That’s the modeling agency. The magazine contracts with the agency for the models. The editorial staff is in Manhattan,” Danny explained.  
  
“I see,” Steve said. “It’s over 200 miles to Punalu’u from Honolulu.”  
  
“I think that’s out then,” Danny agreed. “I’d like to see it though. You know anyone with a helicopter? Wait. Don’t answer that. Of course you do.”  
  
Steve shrugged, putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. “Go get your trunks. You can change in the guest bath. And I’ll meet you out back.”  
  
“Right,” Danny said. “Wait. Come with me to get one of the tanks.”  
  
Steve followed Danny out to his truck, unfastening the tanks as Danny got his tote from the back seat.  
  
“I can carry one of those,” Danny protested.  
  
“I’ve got them,” Steve said, carrying the tanks as easily as most people would carry two loaves of bread. Danny thought he could at least have the good manners to look like they were heavy. “I’ll be out back when you’re ready.”  
  
“It’ll only take me a minute,” Danny assured him, going into the guest bath to strip and pull on his loose black trunks. When he got to the backyard, Steve had discarded his tee shirt. He had the mask on top of his head, which should have looked ridiculous but on him it looked natural. He was checking the gauges, not that he didn’t trust Mamo. But certain habits were too deeply ingrained to ignore.  
  
Danny felt Steve’s eyes on him. It was a good sensation, a welcome one in fact. And if Danny was doing his share of ogling, well, that made them even. Neither acknowledged the fact that they were admiring more than the scenery. It was an unspoken agreement to look and not talk.  
  
“Your mask is on the table,” Steve said, nodding toward it. “We’ll wade out to put on our fins and tanks.”  
  
“Makes sense,” Danny agreed, spitting in his mask. He sent shin deep to rinse it out, putting it on to cover his eyes.  
  
“You have your camera?” Steve asked as he brought the two tanks to the water’s edge.  
  
“Right here,” Danny said, indicating the small camera attached to his shorts.  
  
“Is it digital?” Steve asked.  
  
“This one isn’t. I prefer film. But I’ll have to do most of the shoot digitally. It’s easier for the magazine.”  
  
“I can understand that,” Steve agreed.   
  
They went out far enough to put on the flippers and tanks, Steve watching Danny as he made all the necessary preparations. Certain he still remembered the basics, they dove into deeper waters, Steve careful to keep an eye on Danny. It turned out not to be necessary, Danny an excellent swimmer and cautious diver.  
  
Steve was looking closely at some coral that was home to a school of fish when he glanced over to find Danny taking pictures of him. Steve shook his head but had the feeling Danny was laughing at him as he continued to shoot his photos.  
  
They didn’t go out very far, Steve keeping track of the time. He indicated that they needed to head back, Danny following him to shore.  
  
“Thanks,” Danny said when they were standing in the water, their mouths free to talk.  
  
“For what?” Steve asked, taking off his flippers to walk up to his backyard.  
  
“Sharing this with me. As much as it pains me to admit it, the ocean here is… amazing.”  
  
“It is,” Steve agreed. “What do you plan to do with all those pictures you took?”  
  
Danny shrugged, following Steve up to the house. “You never know.”  
  
“Hmm….” Steve said, going into the laundry room for two towels. “You can shower in the guest bath. I’ll run upstairs.”  
  
“Got it,” Danny agreed. “I need some water. You want one?”  
  
“Sure,” Steve said, going into the kitchen to get the waters from the frig. “Once I’m out, I’ll call Max, Chin and Joe.”  
  
“Good,” Danny said, grabbing Steve’s wrist to check his watch. “I guess we’ll have to wait until tomorrow to talk to them.”  
  
“How long will we be at the model agency?” Steve asked. He was in no hurry to take back his arm, the sensation of Danny’s hands on his skin warming his entire body.  
  
“An hour? Maybe a little longer?”  
  
“We could meet with them at 4:00,” Steve suggested.  
  
“All right. That makes sense,” Danny agreed. “I’m starving.”  
  
“I know how you feel. I have some shrimp I can throw on the grill.”  
  
“That sounds perfect,” Danny said. “Then I’ll take you out to dinner tonight. To repay you for all the food you’ve fed me.”  
  
Steve shrugged that off. “You can take me out to dinner but my food is your food. It’s the Hawaiian way.”  
  
“I’m sure it is,” Danny said, going to the bathroom where his clothes still waited.   
  
When he emerged from the shower freshly scrubbed, Steve was outside, talking on the phone and turning the shrimp he’d put on kabob skewers.   
  
“Okay… yeah, 4:30 sounds good. I’ll call Max next… sure, I’ll do that… Thanks Chin.” Steve hung up, smiling at Danny. “Chin will meet us at 4:30 at Max’s office. I’ll call Joe and let him know to have the investigator meet us there.”  
  
“Good,” Danny agreed. “I need to call Grace. Would you mind if I used your computer after we ate?”  
  
“Of course not,” Steve assured him. “Everything okay?”  
  
“I think so. Matt texted and said she didn’t really sleep last night. He’s taking her to her favorite restaurant to see if she’ll talk about how she’s feeling. They’ll be home in about an hour.”  
  
“It must be tough on her,” Steve said in sympathy.  
  
“It can be,” Danny agreed before taking over shrimp duty so Steve could call Max and Joe.  
  
Max agreed that 4:30 would be fine and he’d have all of the autopsy reports ready for them. Joe said he’d make sure the Naval investigator was there as well.  
  
“They done?” Steve asked, standing over the grill to check them.  
  
“Another minute,” Danny decided. “Did you have to put pineapple on them?”  
  
That launched them into an argument about the proper way to prepare shish kabobs and whether or not pineapple was an appropriate accompaniment for every possible food. They continued to argue as they consumed the delicious shrimp, Danny refusing to eat the pineapple purely on principle.  
  
“Absolutely not on pizza,” Danny maintained, frowning at the idea of it.  
  
Steve just laughed, giving him another bottle of water. “Is there somewhere else you need to scout locations?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Danny decided. “The yacht. The reef. And a beach. I think that will be sufficient since Punalu’u is out.”  
  
“Which beach?” Steve asked, leaning closer on the pretext of seeing the notes on Danny’s phone.  
  
“Pu'u 'Ualaka State Park. The magazine got a permit from the state park office already.”  
  
“It’s a good location,” Steve agreed. “Wide beach. Shelters and bathrooms.”  
  
“Can we go by?”  
  
“Sure. On our way to meet Chin and Max,” Steve agreed. “You know what might be interesting? To go to a pineapple grove.”  
  
“No,” Danny said, making Steve laugh. “No pineapples.”  
  
“All right,” Steve said, cleaning up from their lunch. Danny helped him carry the dishes into the house, leaving them for Steve to deal with. Steve took Danny to the desk splashed with sunshine, booting up his computer. As Danny texted his brother, Steve returned to the kitchen to take care of the rest of the clean up.  
  
He was drinking from a bottle of water when Danny came back to the kitchen. “Everything okay?” Steve asked.  
  
“Yeah. Grace got it in her head that I was never coming back. Matt has no idea why should would think that unless it was a bad dream,” Danny said.  
  
“Is she all right now?” Steve asked, concerned about this young child he’d never met.  
  
“She is. Seeing me helped,” Danny told him. “I told Matt that next time he should call me and I could face-time with Grace.”  
  
Steve nodded at that, offering Danny a bottle of water. “You want to go Pu'u 'Ualaka State Park? We have time before we have to be at the modeling agency.”  
  
“Yeah,” Danny agreed, checking his phone for the time. “We need to return the diving equipment.”  
  
“It will wait until tomorrow,” Steve told him. “Mamo won’t mind. And if you get a model who scubas, we’ll need to get her equipment.”  
  
“There is that,” Danny agreed. He made sure he had all of his stuff before going out to Steve’s truck.


	6. What would you like to drink? Coffee? Water? A martini?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve shows Danny the beach, then they meet with Abegaila VanDerKott of the modeling agency. Abegaila thinks Steve _really must_ be included in the photo shoot.

_I tried on 250 bathing suits in one afternoon and ended up having little scabs up and down my thighs, probably from some of those with sequins all over them. -- Cindy Crawford_ **  
**

They discussed the case as Steve drove them to the beach, wondering if Max would have the autopsy results on the latest victim. Steve said he should have thought to ask when he had Max on the phone but Danny waved it off.   
  
“Either he has it or he doesn’t,” Danny said, leaving the truck with Steve when he’d pulled into the lot for the State Park. “Wow,” Danny said when they were standing on the wide, pristine beach. “This is perfect.”  
  
“One of our best,” Steve agreed, watching the girls walking by as the girls watching them. The blonde girl winked at Steve, Steve smiling at her in return.  
  
“Are you planning to have sex with her right here?” Danny teased as the scantily clad girls continued on their way.  
  
“Nope,” Steve said, turning his way-too-charming smile on Danny.  
  
“That smile won’t work on me,” Danny claimed. “I have a four-year-old.”  
  
“I don’t see how that’s pertinent,” Steve said with a laugh.  
  
“Shut up,” Danny returned, walking a little way down the beach. “Those shelters. Will they be included in the permit?”  
  
“Should be,” Steve said. “I can call the office and double check.”  
  
“No, that’s okay. The magazine will send me the particulars. They know we need at least one of them.”  
  
“Where do you get the other…stuff?” Steve asked. “The catering and lights?”  
  
“The magazine arranges it with the modeling agency, since the agency is local. I tell them where we’ll be on which days. They make sure all the support personnel are there.”  
  
“Sounds like a Naval operation,” Steve said.  
  
“There are times when it feels as complicated as invading a small country. When I first started out, I had to make all the arrangements myself. Now the magazine takes care of it,” Danny said in relief.  
  
“And you don’t have to pay for it.”  
  
“That’s a huge plus,” Danny agreed. “We’ll have a minimum number of support people on the yacht. We won’t have room for food but we’ll only stay out a couple of hours. We’ll take the hairstylist with us and someone to be responsible for their bikinis.”  
  
“I can take that job,” Steve suggested with a laugh.  
  
“I’m sure you’d excel at it,” Danny said. “Do you want me to have the magazine contract with Kamekona to bring his truck here?”  
  
“We can swing by and ask him,” Steve said, Danny readily agreeing.   
  
“He can serve food the models will eat, right?” Danny asked as Steve drove out of the parking lot.  
  
“He has vegetables and fruits. He doesn’t readily admit it,” Steve agreed.  
  
“Good,” Danny said, watching the passing scenery. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at Kamekona’s shrimp truck, managing to get a few minutes of the big man’s attention.  
  
“Sure, brah. I’ll feed everybody good,” Kamekona agreed.  
  
“All right. I’m not sure which days but I’ll contact you as soon as I know,” Danny assured him.  
  
“Shoots,” Kamekona said before returning to the truck to yell directions at his large cousin Flippa who by all rights should be deaf.  
  
“Shoots?” Danny said as he sat next to Steve at one of the tables.  
  
“ _Okay. Sure. Thanks_. Kind of like _aloha,_ ” Steve explained.  
  
“Ahh,” Danny said, deciding nothing else needed to be said about it. They accepted Kamekona’s offer of some coconut water, watching the bikini clad women who frequented the shrimp truck. “You think he pays them to come in their suits?”  
  
“Doubt it,” Steve said. “He may give them a discount.”  
  
“Yeah,” Danny had to agree, checking his phone. “We should go.”  
  
They left after a final word with Kamekona, going to the office building that housed the modeling agency.   
  
“Fifth floor,” Danny said once they were on the elevator. When they left the elevator, Danny went directly to the receptionist’s desk. “Hi,” he said, smiling at the young woman’s pretty smile.  
  
“Aloha,” she said, her dark eyes sparkling. “How may I help you?”  
  
“I have an appointment with Abegaila VanDerKott,” Danny said.  
  
“You must be Daniel Williams,” she said.  
  
“I am,” he agreed.   
  
“I’m Felicia Terry, Abegaila’s assistant.”  
  
“It’s lovely to meet you, Felicia. This is Steve McGarrett,” Danny said, indicating Steve who was standing a step back from the desk.  
  
“Aloha,” she said to Steve as well. “Mrs. VanDerKott is on the phone at present. If you’ll have a seat, I’ll let her know you have arrived.”  
  
“Thank you,” Danny agreed, leading Steve over to a grouping of plush chairs before a window that offered a spectacular view of Honolulu. They’d only be sitting for a couple of minutes when Danny frowned over at Steve. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Doing?” Steve repeated. “I’m not doing anything. I’m sitting here waiting.”  
  
“No you aren’t. You are casing the room for exits. For any blind spots that could shelter snipers. We aren’t in danger, Super SEAL. Stand down.”  
  
“Shut up,” Steve said, trying very hard to relax. He wasn’t nervous, exactly. He was never very good at doing nothing even though it was often required on missions.  
  
“Here,” Danny said, handing him a copy of the magazine Danny was working for. “Keep yourself occupied with this.”  
  
“Does it have your pictures ?” Steve asked, thumbing through the slick pages.  
  
“Pages 67-77 unless they repaged it,” Danny said.  
  
Steve went to the indicated pages, admiring the photos of a snow covered Manhattan. They were surreal and beautiful and breathtaking. “Nice,” Steve said, unable to fully express what he thought of the pictures. They were in some inexplicable way very _Danny._   
  
“Hey,” Danny said, interrupting Steve’s contemplation of the photos. “She’s ready for us.”  
  
“Oh right,” Steve said, returning the magazine to the small glass top table.   
  
They followed Felicia down a short hallway with swanky offices on either side. Each office was occupied by a spectacularly attractive man or woman, each of whom paused to watch the newcomers pass by. Felicia led them to the huge, opulent office at the end where they were greeted by a Hawaiian woman dressed in a bright red jacket and pants. Her grey hair was caught in a stylish twist at the back of her head, her smile subtracting at least a decade from her face.  
  
“My favorite photographer,” she exclaimed, holding out both hands to Danny who accepted them and her kisses on both cheeks. “It’s about time you came back to see me. You need to move here. I’ve said so for years. You and your Gracie would be happier here than in that stupefying city. I’ve always said so, haven’t I, darling?”   
  
“Yes, Abegaila, you have always said so,” Danny agreed with a wide smile. “Abegaila, this is Steve. Steve, Abegaila.”  
  
“Steve,” Abegaila said, taking his right hand in both of hers. She was looking up at him with an assessing eye, making Steve feel a bit like a horse. “Fantastic. Please tell me you brought this gorgeous specimen to be included in your photo shoot. You must promise me that.”  
  
“Abegaila,” Danny said, shaking his head. “Steve’s not a model. He’s helping me out with the logistics.”  
  
“I’m also right here,” Steve pointed out with a smile.  
  
“Oh lord. That smile. Tell me you’ve got that smile captured to share with the world. You must, Daniel. You must absolutely shoot him. And these tattoos,” she said with a gasp, lifting the edge of Steve’s blue polo. “Magnificent. Promise me he’ll be in your shoot. Promise me that.”  
  
“I think that’s his decision,” Danny pointed out, feeling badly about Steve’s discomfort. But he was bearing up surprisingly well, not looking as though he wanted to flee the premise. Or use his carefully hidden gun to stop her from talking about him.  
  
“You’ll allow Danny to include you, won’t you, darling? You must. It would be a sin if you did not agree.”  
  
“I will consider it,” Steve said, sounding more amused than annoyed for which Danny was thankful.  
  
“Good, good,” she said, glad it was settled. “I have the portfolio right here, darling. Please, please have a seat,” she said, waving at the comfortable grouping of chairs. “What would you like to drink? Coffee? Water? A martini?” she asked, studying Danny and Steve with an almost alarming intensity.  
  
“A martini?” Steve mouthed to Danny who just shrugged.  
  
“I’ll have some coffee,” Danny requested.  
  
“Of course. Of course. Steve? What can we get for you, dear?”  
  
“Coffee will be fine,” he said.  
  
“Excellent. Excellent. Felicia dear,” she was saying as she left her office, her voice trailing behind her.  
  
“You could have warned me,” Steve said quietly, making Danny laugh.  
  
“I didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”  
  
Steve frowned at him but his supposed unhappiness didn’t stop him from leaning closer to look at the portfolio Abegaila had provided him. Danny was slowly turning the pages, reading the information on the models he didn’t know. There were only two so far he’d never heard of or worked with.  
  
He removed the page of one of the models, putting it on the table.   
  
“No?” Steve asked, picking it up.  
  
“Abegaila,” Danny said when she entered. “You know I won’t work with Katarina. You know that.”  
  
She tutted, sitting across the table from them. “I know, dear. The magazine requested I include her. I tried warning them but you know how they are.”  
  
“Why won’t you work with her?” Steve asked, gazing at the picture of the incredibly beautiful model.  
  
“She’s terrible at her job,” Danny said. “She barely knows what it is. Look that smile. It couldn’t be more fake.”  
  
Steve shrugged, looking again at her picture. “I guess.”  
  
“Plus she has the worst attitude I’ve ever come across,” Danny said.  
  
“You two have always fought,” Abegaila reminded him. “She’s fine with everyone else. Did you insult her? Make her walk over hot coals?”  
  
“She’s too stupid to be a model,” Danny said, turning the page to the next model.  
  
“She’s not, darling,” Abegaila said, smiling over at Felicia when she brought in a tray with a pot and three cups. “Thank you, dear.”  
  
“Anything else?” Felicia asked politely.  
  
“We’re all set here,” Abegaila assured her.  
  
Felicia nodded and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
“Who is this?” Danny asked Abegaila, showing her the picture of a beautiful Hawaiian, dark hair and eyes that sparkled with mischief. “I like her but I don’t know her.”  
  
“This is Kono Kalakaua. Up and coming. She’s new but knows what she’s doing. Once she appears in your portfolio, she’ll be in constant demand,” Abegaila enthused.  
  
“Do you know her?” Danny asked Steve.  
  
“I know some Kalakauas but it’s not an unusual name here,” Steve said.  
  
“Why are you giving me 14 models?” Danny asked. “I only need six.”  
  
“For the magazine,” Abegaila agreed. “But you need 14 total for the calendar. You can’t use only six for both. We’ll make sure the models have seasonal appropriate attire to not wear.”  
  
“Wait,” Danny said, holding up one hand. “A calendar. I don’t know anything about a calendar.”  
  
“Of course you do, darling. The magazine said six models for the layout, fourteen for the calendar. You can choose the twelve you want for the final printing. But they wanted fourteen for you to access.”  
  
“I don’t know anything about a calendar,” Danny repeated. “I’m here just for the magazine shoot.”  
  
“No, dear. The magazine and the calendar,” she said, going over to her desk. It didn’t take long for her to return, handing him a printout of the instructions from the magazine. It stated that Daniel Williams would be shooting a ten-page layout as well as photos for the calendar.  
  
“There’s been some sort of mix-up,” Danny said, taking out his phone.   
  
“It’s after 8:00 in New York, dear. They won’t be in their offices,” Abegaila reminded him.  
  
“They won’t but I can call my agent,” he explained. “Hey,” he said when Jayne answered on the first ring.  
  
“Everything okay?” she asked, her concern coming through.  
  
“Mostly. Turns out the magazine thinks I’m shooting a calendar as well as the magazine layout,” Danny said.  
  
“A calendar?” Jayne said. He could hear the frown in her voice. “I don’t know anything about a calendar.”  
  
“Neither do I,” Danny agreed. “I don’t mind since I’m here but it wasn’t in the professional agreement.”  
  
“No it wasn’t. All right. Let me make a couple of calls and I’ll see where the wires got crossed.”  
  
“Thanks. You can tell them I’ll do it but for my usual rate. I’m not doing the layout and the calendar for the quote they sent.”  
  
“That’s understood,” Jayne assured him. “I may not be able to get back to your until tomorrow.”  
  
“I don’t start the shoot for another day,” Danny told her. “There’s still time.”  
  
“All right. I’ll call as soon as I have it straightened out.”  
  
“Right,” Danny agreed, hanging up. “It’s being straightened out.”  
  
“If you’re doing the calendar too, will we have enough locations?” Steve asked.  
  
“Did they say if they wanted any indoor shoots?” Danny asked Abegaila.  
  
“They are leaving it entirely up to you. You will need seasonal props,” Abegaila reminded him. “We’ll provide those. I’ll make sure the set decorators bring everything you need. You are going to do it, aren’t you, dear? You know that the calendar will be a smashing success.”  
  
“I don’t care one way or the other. But if they think they are getting a twofer, they are sadly mistaken,” Danny told her.  
  
“Yes, yes, of course, dear. No one would expect that from you. Are there any other models you want replaced? Are these fourteen acceptable to you?”  
  
“They are fine as long as you don’t include Katarina,” Danny agreed. “Do you know if any of these are certified to scuba?”  
  
“Kono is,” Abegaila said, considering the question. “I believe that Hailey is. Yes, see here. It says that she is. And I’m quite certain that Marley is.”  
  
“That will be plenty,” Danny said. “We’re planning to dive at Pu’u Keka’a reef.”  
  
Abegaila gasped softly at that. “That will be perfect, darling. Perfect. What an exceptional idea. Yes, yes of course. Do we need to rent equipment?”  
  
“I have a friend who rents it,” Steve assured him.  
  
“And you’ll watch out for them,” Abegaila agreed. “You are very handsome and very handy.”  
  
Steve smiled and ducked his head at the compliment, his cheeks softly red under his tan.  
  
“He will watch them and me,” Danny agreed. “These fourteen will be ideal, if the calendar is worked out.”  
  
“Thank you for including Hawaiian women,” Steve said.  
  
“Absolutely,” Abegaila said firmly. “We need more representation. More respect in the industry. That’s why this calendar is a golden opportunity. You won’t disappointment me, will you darling?”  
  
“I won’t,” Danny promised.  
  
“Felicia dear,” Abegaila said, stepping out of office. “Can you come and take some notes?”  
  
Felicia returned with Abegaila, taking notes as Danny listed the items he was certain he needed and where he thought he’d need them.  
  
“I’ve requested Kamekona bring his shrimp truck,” Danny said when Felicia asked about catering.  
  
“I’ve eaten there,” Felicia agreed. “Delicious.”  
  
“He’s promised to have plenty of fruits and vegetables,” Steve added.  
  
They discussed other logistical matters, Steve remaining mostly an observer rather than a participant. He didn’t mind. What did he know about photo shoots? He pretended to know a lot more than he did but he was pretty sure that Abegaila neither believed him nor cared.  
  
“Danny,” Steve said quietly, putting a hand on his arm to get his attention. “It’s 4:15.”  
  
“Right, right,” Danny agreed. “We need to run. I’ll call you as soon as I hear from my agent.”  
  
“Of course, darling. Call me right away. And we’ll have everything you need delivered at the specified locations. Felicia will email you the list as quick as she has it typed up, won’t you dear?”  
  
“Of course,” Felicia agreed, leaving them with a smile.  
  
“Lovely seeing you as always,” Danny said before kissing Abegaila.  
  
“You as well. I expect to see this glorious specimen in some if not all of your photos,” Abegaila said, standing on her toes to kiss Steve’s check.  
  
“You really need to stop talking about him like he’s not here,” Danny laughed.  
  
“Next time, I promise. You aren’t cross with me, are you darling?” Abegaila asked Steve.  
  
“I can’t imagine anyone being cross with you,” Steve admitted with a return smile.  
  
“There you are then,” Abegaila said, walking with them down the plush corridor. They felt her eyes on them both until they disappeared from her view into the elevator.  
  
“Well,” Steve said, sounding breathless.  
  
“Yeah. She’s a gem. As hard as a diamond,” Danny said.  
  
“Charming and real at the same time,” Steve said in wonder.  
  
“I’ve never met anyone quite like Abegaila,” Danny said.  
  
“There can’t possibly be anyone like her,” Steve said, opening the door to his truck and climbing in. “Did they really think you’d do the layout and the calendar for one fee?”  
  
“I honestly don’t know. Jayne didn’t know anything about the calendar which means they were probably trying to sneak it past me.”  
  
“Does Jayne really serve as your agent?” Steve asked, glancing over at him.  
  
“She does. She’s a lawyer and it comes in handy. She can make excuses when I’m unavailable. Or arrange assignments with the photo shoots.”  
  
“That makes sense,” Steve said. _  
  
_


	7. You Always This Nosey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny meet with Max, Chin, and Lt Rollins to discuss the murders. Steve and Danny then discuss _relations._

_The larger the island of knowledge, the longer the shoreline of wonder. ~Ralph W. Sockman_

  
It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the Medical Examiner’s office, Steve leading the way through to where Dr. Max Bergman waited with a native man in a subtle Hawaiian shirt, and a Naval officer in blue fatigues.  
  
“This is Max Bergman, and Chin Ho Kelly of HPD,” Steve said, indicating them in turn. “And this is Lieutenant Catherine Rollins,” Steve said, kissing the woman with the dark hair on the cheek. “This is Danny Williams. Photographer and I.N.C. agent.”  
  
Greetings were exchanged, Danny watching the interaction between Steve and Lt Rollins. There was history there but it wasn’t recent. At least a small part of Danny’s brain insisted it was all in the very distant past – years ago, really.  
  
“I didn’t know you were the investigator, Cath,” Steve said when they were all sitting at round table in Max’s very crowded office.  
  
“Command requested I take it on. You don’t mind, do you?” she asked.  
  
“Why would I mind? I know you’ll help us get to the bottom of it,” Steve said.  
  
“Can you review with me how you determined all of the murders were related?” Danny asked Max who nodded.  
  
“Certainly. It was not until the third victim, Lieutenant Roman Costas, was discovered did I begin to see a connection.”  
  
“Costas was stabbed?” Chin asked, taking the picture from Max.  
  
“He was. By someone taller. Markus Amukmara was shot from close range, also by a taller assailant. Christopher Hopkins was electrocuted in his bathtub. He was fully clothed at the time of his murder.”  
  
“What number was Hopkins?” Danny asked.  
  
“He was the first victim,” Max said. “Victim number two was David Flannigan. He’d only been in Hawaii three days when he was found dead in his hotel.”  
  
“Which was that COD?” Chin asked.  
  
“He was suffocated,” Max said. “There were trace amounts of barbules in his throat and lungs.”  
  
“A feather pillow,” Lt Rollins said with a flinch.  
  
“Indeed,” Max said.  
  
“So the murders were all personal,” Steve said.  
  
“There was also evidence that each of the men had recently had penetrative intercourse,” Max said.  
  
“Was it consensual?” Danny asked, surprised by this new development.  
  
“There were no ligature marks on any of the victims. Nor was there bruising of the type indicative of a struggle,” Max said.  
  
“If they’d just had sex, you were able to collect DNA,” Steve said.  
  
“Sadly, I was not, Commander,” Max said. “While some lubrication remained, the intercourse occurred with a condom in place. Each of the victims had showered following copulation.”  
  
“Even Raymond Manuel?” Danny asked. “He had sex, took a shower then climbed all the way up to the top of Lewa Puka Trail?”  
  
“There was insufficient dust on his boots for him to have climbed the steps,” Max corrected. “I theorize that he was flown to the Trail and dumped out of a helicopter.”  
  
“Was he dead before he landed?” Lt. Rollins asked.  
  
“He was not,” Max said. “But there was a high level of alcohol in his system.”  
  
“It says here he didn’t drink,” Chin said, pointing to the report on Manuel’s death.  
  
“Then less alcohol would have been required to subdue or sedate him,” Max said.   
  
“How could anyone fly a helicopter to the top of Lewa Puka Trail and not be seen?” Danny asked no one in particular.  
  
“The trail isn’t patrolled at night,” Chin said. “If the helicopter was there after the park closed, who would have seen it?”  
  
“There must be a way to trace the helicopter,” Danny said.  
  
“The islands have hundreds of helicopters,” Steve said. “It would be impossible to trace the whereabouts of every single one.”  
  
“Especially one flown by someone determined not to be found,” Chin had to agree.  
  
“What was he doing the day he died?” Danny asked. “Was he on base?”  
  
“He took a day of leave,” Lt Rollins said, referring them to one of the print-outs she had provided. “He asked his C.O. for a 24 hour pass. It was granted because Manuel rarely asked off. His C.O. said he was contentious almost to a fault.”  
  
“You can be too dedicated?” Danny asked, glancing at the report Lt Rollins indicated.  
  
“It’s important to try to maintain some balance,” Steve said. “We can forgot there is more to life than being a SEAL.”  
  
“Does that describe Manuel?” Chin asked.  
  
“From all reports,” Lt Rollins confirmed. “I’d never met him but everyone I spoke with said he was an exemplary officer, a representation of what every SEAL should be.”  
  
“Do you think the fact that he was involved with another man had something to do with his murder? With all their murders?” Danny asked. He didn’t want to sound disapproving because he certainly wasn’t. And he was a lot of things but a hypocrite was not one of them.  
  
“We aren’t homophobic if that’s what you’re implying,” Steve said, his voice and posture stiff.  
  
“You aren’t, Steve. But you know there are those who fought the repeal of don’t ask, don’t tell,” Lt Rollins pointed.  
  
“We can’t be sure that their choice of sexual partner even factored into it,” Chin reminded them.  
  
“It must have,” Danny said, not wanting to openly contradict the Detective. Who could ever willingly disagree with Chin and his calm, _aloha_ demeanor? “It isn’t a coincidence that they had all engaged in sex right before being murdered.  
  
“I don’t believe in coincidences,” Chin agreed. “They take a lot of planning.”  
  
“That’s been my experience,” Danny agreed. “Since he was off base, there’s no way to trace his activities?”  
  
“There isn’t,” Lt Rollins said. “Which one was victim number five?” she asked, looking at the photos of the dead SEALs.   
  
“Kenneth Morgan,” Max said, pointing at his picture. “He died of a fractured skull.”  
  
“Weapon?” Lt Rollins asked.  
  
“Indeterminate,” Max said. “No object was found on the beach where his body was discovered. It was a relatively small object, no larger than a standard household hammer.”  
  
They all flinched at that, not wanting to consider the suffering he endured while being murdered with a hammer.   
  
“Were they all on leave when they were murdered?” Danny asked, looking at each picture of the SEALs in their uniforms. They looked strong and determined and hardly the type to be murdered by an unknown assailant.  
  
“Flannigan wasn’t. He was staying in the hotel because Command didn’t want anyone to know he was here. He was preparing for a need-to-know mission,” Lt Rollins said.  
  
“Only four people knew he was on the island,” Danny said, recalling the brief I.N.C. had provided to him. “And they have alibis.”  
  
“We got the hotel phone records in addition to his cell phone. Flannigan made two calls from the hotel to a burner phone,” Chin said. “We checked the security footage. The manager said everyone on it was a guest of the hotel. We have no idea how the murdered got into or out of Flannigan’s room.”  
  
“He must have called the murderer and told him he was here,” Danny said, glancing over at Steve. “Wouldn’t that be a violation of protocol?”  
  
“It would,” Steve said. “He was essentially on lock-down. That means no outside contact.”  
  
“Where does this leave us?” Chin asked.  
  
They all looked at Danny who was studying the files of each victim. “And you’re sure they were all murdered by the same person?” Danny asked.  
  
“There is a 89.5% probability,” Max said.  
  
“A 89.5%?” Danny asked.  
  
“Factoring in commonalities, I am certain that they were killed by the same person,” Max said. “He knows the ways of the SEALs, is strong enough to kill six highly trained personnel, and has undergone extensive training himself. In addition to the traces of recent intercourse, each of the victims was of a _type,”_ Max said.  
  
“A type,” Danny repeated.  
  
“They were all between five feet eight and five feet eleven, all had dark hair and light color eyes.”  
  
“So the murderer has to be six feet or taller,” Chin said.  
  
“That is my professional assessment,” Max agreed.  
  
“Is he a SEAL?” Steve asked, knowing the working theory was that the murderer was one of their own. But he wanted it to not be confirmed.  
  
“I believe so, Commander,” Max said. “I am uncertain how he would have succeeded otherwise.”  
  
“And he wouldn’t have gotten to know the six victims well enough to be intimate if he weren’t a SEAL,” Lt. Rollins added.  
  
“Why was the fact that they had had sex omitted from the original reports?” Danny asked.  
  
“My…supervisor did the preliminary autopsies,” Max said. “He is somewhat…old fashioned. He did not wish to possibly shame the families of the SEALs by including it in the official reports.”  
  
“Were they married?” Danny asked, not remembering any spouses listed.  
  
“They were not. However, Dr. Clifton was concerned that the Navy might not bury them with full honors were it revealed that they were engaged in acts of homosexuality,” Max said.  
  
They went back over the details of the murders and all of the implications, Danny jotting notes on some paper Max had given him. Chin asked about all the other phone records, Lt Rollins providing a printout of the call histories. Each phone had been called by at least one burner phone, no way to trace the origins. The calls from burners were made from several different numbers and never at the same time of day.  
  
Danny listened to all of the facts as they emerged, writing down words and sketching vague images. There was a pattern, if he could just puzzle it out. It was at the edge of his vision, indistinct and too distant to clearly see. But it was there, he was sure of it.  
  
“Danny?” Steve said, touching him lightly.  
  
“Yeah?” Danny said, focusing on Steve.  
  
“Anything else you need to discuss?” Steve asked, all eyes turned toward Danny.   
  
He thought he saw a hint of concern but wasn’t certain. Nor could he understand why they would be looking at him like that. “Not right now,” Danny said.   
  
“Is there anything else you can tell us that isn’t in the official reports?” Lt Rollins asked.  
  
“I have given you all the information in my possession,” Max confirmed.  
  
“And they didn’t serve together?” Danny asked her.  
  
“Not as far as I can discover. Some of their missions are classified. I cross-checked as thoroughly as I could. They may have been in the same place at the same time but they never officially served on the same team,” Lt Rollins said.  
  
“So we’re not any closer to finding the murderer,” Steve said in exasperation.  
  
“He seems to become invisible,” Chin said.  
  
“We have piece the puzzle together. There has to be a common element. I need to think over the facts that we have,” Danny said. “I suggest we meet again on Friday. We won’t shooting then.”  
  
They readily agreed with his suggestion, all of them wanting to stop the murderer before he could strike again. They would reconvene at Max’s on Friday unless there was a compelling reason for them to meet sooner.  
  
Danny was unusually quiet as Steve drove them out of downtown, wrapped in his own thoughts. What was it trying to percolate to the top of his brain? He’d probably dream of it, or the pieces would fall into place when he wasn’t actively thinking about the case.  
  
“Wait,” Danny said when Steve turned onto his street. “Where are we going?”  
  
“My house,” Steve said.  
  
“You should take me to the hotel,” Danny said. “And I said I’d take you out to dinner.”  
  
“You don’t need to spend the night in that hotel,” Steve said. “I still have plenty of food to feed you.”  
  
“All of it with pineapple?” Danny asked, looking over at Steve. A smile slowly covered his face, contentment painted on his entire body.  
  
“Of course. I even have pineapple flavored lube,” Steve said with a suggestive smile.  
  
“Lube,” Danny said, overtaken by regret for the loss of life.  
  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that,” Steve said in realization.   
  
“It’s such a waste,” Danny said. “Why would anyone do that?”  
  
“I can’t imagine,” Steve said, pulling into his driveway. “We’ll figure it out,” Steve assured him. “Food will help.”  
  
“Six murders in just over six weeks. Hardly seems possible. And no idea who’s doing it,” Danny said, shaking his head.  
  
“The victims wouldn’t have talked about who they had had relations with,” Steve pointed out.  
  
“The Navy isn’t exactly a hot-bed of social progressiveness,” Danny agreed.  
  
“It’s better than it used to be,” Steve said. “But there is still work to be done.”  
  
“Lt Rollins seems…”  
  
“What?” Steve asked, looking down at Danny with one cocked eyebrow. “She seems what?”  
  
“Professional. And that you two have a history,” Danny said.  
  
Steve shrugged at that, opening his refrigerator. “Fish or chicken?”  
  
“I don’t care,” Danny said, leaning against one of the cabinets. “I do need a beer.”  
  
“I hear that,” Steve said, giving a frosty one to Danny and keeping one for himself. “You want this chicken broiled or grilled?”  
  
“Grilled. Nothing like it,” Danny said, following Steve into the backyard. “So you and the beautiful Lt Rollins.”  
  
“You always this nosey?”  
  
“If things go according to plan, we’ll be in-laws,” Danny laughed.  
  
“You have gone around the bend,” Steve said, starting the grill.   
  
“We aren’t going to have _relations_?” Danny teased.  
  
“Not if you keep going on like this,” Steve warned.  
  
“You don’t scare me,” Danny told him, both of them feeling lighter for the teasing. It helped to put aside the heaviness of the SEAL murders.  
  
They traded light-hearted threats and insults as Steve cooked their dinner, including some grilled vegetables with a sprinkling of oil.   
  
“That’s not some weird island coconut oil is it?” Danny asked as he ‘supervised.’  
  
“Coconut oil?” Steve repeated. “Like the kind in suntan lotion?”  
  
“I can never be too sure with you.”  
  
“It’s olive oil, Danno. Plain, everyday olive oil.”  
  
“That’s all right then,” Danny said, looking out over the ocean. “You know what would make a cool Christmas photo?”  
  
“What’s that?” Steve asked, sitting back by him.  
  
“Stringing your friend’s sailing yacht with lights.”  
  
“Kind of cliché, don’t you think?” Steve asked.  
  
“Maybe,” Danny said with a shrug. “But it is beautiful.”  
  
“Will the models show up if they are in the dark?”  
  
“Mmm… I think we can make it work. Does your friend have a run-about that we can use to take the pictures?”  
  
“He does,” Steve confirmed.  
  
“You need to tell him we’re using his yacht. And that we’ll reimburse him for the fuel.”  
  
“I emailed him this morning,” Steve said. “He said it’s fine. He’s in Japan. It’s free for our use for as long as we need it.”  
  
“That’s convenient,” Danny said. “We’ll still refill his tank.”  
  
“He’ll appreciate it, but it’s not necessary,” Steve said.  
  
Danny waved that away, gesturing with his beer toward the grill. “Dinner done yet?”  
  
“No,” Steve said, drinking from his bottle. “Few more minutes. I’d hate for either of us to get salmonella before having ‘relations.’”  
  
“When I was growing up back in Jersey, there was a guy named Sal Manella who owned a poultry store,” Danny said, making Steve laugh.  
  
“You are making that up.”  
  
“I swear, hand to God, his name was Salvestro Manella. We tried telling him to go by Salvestro but he couldn’t understand why we said that. So we’d go to Sal Manella’s store to buy our chickens.”  
  
“Anyone ever get salmonella from the store?” Steve laughed.  
  
“Not as far as I know. He was an excellent butcher. Great poultry man. Unfortunate name.”  
  
“I’ll say,” Steve agreed.  
  
“Since we don’t have to start work tomorrow, could you fly us to Punalu’u Beach?” Danny asked.  
  
“What makes you think I can fly a helicopter?” Steve asked in return.  
  
“Oh please. Mr. Super SEAL himself? Of course you can fly a helicopter.”  
  
Steve shrugged innocently at that, sipping his beer.  
  
“So. Can you?”  
  
“I’ll have to call around to see if anyone has a chopper that’s not tied up. Can you expense the fuel? Won’t be cheap.”  
  
“The magazine told me to try it so they can pay for the trip,” Danny said.  
  
“Makes sense. I’ll see what I can do,” Steve said.  
  
“Your friend with the yacht? He doesn’t have a chopper too?”  
  
“No, he doesn’t have a helicopter,” Steve said with a laugh.  
  
“But you know people who do,” Danny prompted.  
  
“Yes,” Steve agreed. “I said I’ll see what I can do.”  
  
“Yes you did,” Danny said with a smile over at Steve.  
  
“Where are we doing the first shoot on Wednesday?” Steve asked into the comfortable silence.  
  
“On the beach. Easier to get to know the models on solid ground. We’ll spend the day there, getting comfortable with each other. We’ll spend Thursday there too. Since now I’m shooting a calendar and a layout.”  
  
“Then to the reef?” Steve asked.  
  
“We’ll take Friday off. We’ll need a day away from the models.”  
  
Steve laughed at that, Danny shaking his head.  
  
“Oh trust me. You’ll be begging to get away from them,” Danny warned.  
  
“Okay,” Steve said, still laughing.  
  
“We’ll use Saturday and Sunday for the reef. If we can arrange the Christmas lights, we’ll do that Saturday night. Monday we won’t be shooting but I’ll review all the photos and do reshoots on Tuesday at the beach, on the yacht Wednesday.”  
  
“Reshoots,” Steve said, considering it.  
  
“There are always reshoots. I can make some corrections on the computer but if the models fade against the waves, we need to reshoot them.”  
  
“That makes sense,” Steve said. “Will we be diving on Wednesday again?”  
  
“I don’t think we will. Underwater shoots are iffy at best. If they come out, I’ll use them. If not, no harm, no foul.”  
  
“If we’re going to be on the yacht late Saturday, we’ll need food.”  
  
“There is that,” Danny agreed. “Will Kamekona come with us?”  
  
“Probably,” Steve said. “We’ll call tomorrow and ask him.”  
  
“Good. We can rent the scuba equipment from your friend Saturday morning.”  
  
“Or we can get it Friday night,” Steve suggested.  
  
“That would make things go quicker Saturday. Of course, the models have a hard time getting to the location on time so I move up the ‘go time’ by half an hour.”  
  
Steve laughed at that. “They have a lot of primping to do, I’d guess.”  
  
“They’re in their own little world,” Danny said with a shrug. “We’ll take seven on the yacht Saturday, and seven on Sunday. Having all fourteen at one time would be a logistical nightmare.”  
  
“How many support?”  
  
“Hairdressers, make-up, lighting, Kamekona, dressers, you, me. You’ll drive the boat?”  
  
“If that’s what you want,” Steve agreed.  
  
“Sixteen altogether isn’t too many, right?”  
  
“It will be fine. Stan told me he has 20 life jackets so we’ll be in compliance.”  
  
“We don’t have to wear them the entire time, do we?” Danny asked.  
  
“We should but that would make your photo shoot useless,” Steve acknowledged.  
  
“Completely,” Danny agreed, watching Steve go to the grill to check their dinner. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Steve and didn’t bother to try. “We ready?”  
  
“We are. You want to run in for plates and silverware?”  
  
“Sure,” Danny agreed.   
  
Steve put the food on a platter as Danny returned to the house. It didn’t take long before they were both sitting at the table, digging into the delicious meal.  
  
“As much as I want to have ‘relations’ with you, it doesn’t feel right to start tonight,” Danny said thoughtfully, studying his chicken.  
  
“I get that,” Steve agreed. “I’m not feeling particularly sexy myself.”  
  
“You look sexy. Sex on legs, that’s what you are,” Danny told him.  
  
“You have gone around the bend,” Steve said.  
  
“Who was it earlier today that was being fawned over by the owner of the island’s most successful modeling agency?”  
  
“She was just being nice,” Steve said, refusing to meet Danny’s laughing blue eyes.  
  
“No, she most certainly wasn’t,” Danny informed him. “She was serious. She wants you to model.”  
  
“What will the magazine say? The pictures are to fuel male sexual fantasies. I hardly qualify for that.”  
  
“Oh ho. That is where you are wrong, my friend. You can drag men to the other side just with your looks.”  
  
“Stop,” Steve said, sounding as embarrassed as he looked. “Just stop.”  
  
“I’ll stop. Doesn’t make it any less true,” Danny told him.  
  
“If you’ll not talk about it, that will be good enough,” Steve decided.  
  
“All right,” Danny said. “If you don’t find a helicopter, what should we do tomorrow?”  
  
“You’re the visitor. What do you want to do?”  
  
“I need to go to Pearl,” Danny said. “It’s important to pay proper respect. And I’d like some pictures of it.”  
  
“Paying respect is important,” Steve agreed. “I can go to my father’s grave while we’re there.”  
  
“We should get some flowers,” Danny decided.  
  
“That would be nice,” Steve said. “Do you surf?”  
  
“I’ve tried. I’m really bad at it,” Danny said with a shrug.  
  
“I’ll help you,” Steve said. “And Kono’s bio said she used to be a professional surfer. What do you think of taking some shots of her surfing?”  
  
“Can I do that if I don’t surf very well? I don’t want to get in her way.”  
  
“We’ll talk to her and see how she feels about it. You can probably paddle out far enough to be able to see her and not be in her way,” Steve said.  
  
“That would be an excellent perspective,” Danny agreed. “I need to get Grace a present.”  
  
“Just one,” Steve said with a laugh.  
  
“Several,” Danny admitted. “I doubt you’re the shopping type so I can do that by myself.”  
  
“I don’t mind. I can help you pick out some boardies so you don’t look like a total tourist,” Steve decided.  
  
“There is nothing wrong with my swim trunks.”  
  
“Except they are old man trunks,” Steve informed him.  
  
“I guess you expect me to wear flip flops as well,” Danny said.  
  
“Slippahs,” Steve corrected, making Danny frown at him.  
  
“Doesn’t matter. I’m not wearing them.”  
  
“You can’t wear loafers on the beach,” Steve said.  
  
“I’m not planning to. I’m planning to be barefoot during the photo shoot.”  
  
Steve shook his head at the other man’s stubbornness, not that he was surprised. He may not have known Danny very long, but he knew him well enough to know he was hard-headed. He could admit to himself it was a trait they shared.  
  
“I should go,” Danny said when they’d been sitting out for a couple of hours, shooting the breeze.  
  
“I can take you if you want,” Steve said.  
  
“All right. Since you’ve been drinking mostly water. And you’ll pick me up in the morning?”  
  
“Sure. What time?” Steve asked as they went through the house to Steve’s truck.  
  
“Mmm… 9? That way I can catch a few extra zzzs.”  
  
“Who says catch zzzs?” Steve asked. “Old men, that’s who.”  
  
“When did you decide that I’m an old man?” Danny asked with a laugh.  
  
“You are. You are an old soul,” Steve told him with a smile as he started his truck.  
  
Danny just shrugged, not bothering to contradict him.  
  
They didn’t find too much more to argue about before Steve dropped Danny off at the hotel. Danny had a hard time saying good night to him, torn between wanting to jump back in the truck, and going up to his room. The second choice was the smart one. The first was the more pleasing one.  
  
“I’ll see you in the morning,” Steve said as he leaned up against his truck, looking more delicious than ever.  
  
“Get out of here, please,” Danny said, turning to go into the hotel. He stopped when a familiar tanned hand landed on his arm. “What?”  
  
“This,” Steve said, leaning down to give him the lightest of kisses on the mouth.   
  
Danny couldn’t stop his smile if he wanted to. He was smiling still as Steve swaggered back to his truck and drove away.  
  
 _You are in so much trouble,_ Danny told himself as he rode up the elevator to his room.  
  
Once he arrived, he sat down with his computer to look at the pictures he’d taken of Steve at the reef. One of them was spectacular – the way the water splintered the light, the way Steve seemed to be suspended in the shafts of sunshine, the look on his face as he watched a colorful fish swim by. Danny knew, if he could get away with it, that picture would be in the calendar. If the magazine vetoed it, Danny would use it as the home page for his website.  
  
He sent the photo to Steve, telling him how beautiful he thought it was, and that Steve needed to sign the attached waiver so Danny could sell his image whenever or wherever he wanted.  
  
“What do I get out of it?” Steve emailed back with an annoying smiley face embedded.  
  
“My eternal gratitude,” Danny replied.  
  
“Done,” Steve said.  
  
“Good,” Danny emailed. “Good night.”  
  
“Good night, old man,” Steve replied, making Danny laugh.  
  
Rather than giving into temptation, Danny shut down his computer, pulling out the notes he’d taken during the meeting at Max’s office. He was surprised to discover that he’d written _six weeks_ repeatedly. He didn’t remember writing those two words that many times but there they were in his handwriting. _Six weeks_ , he thought. What is it about six weeks?  
  
He reread the reports he’d gotten from the others, none of the information shedding any further light on a possible solution. But still it felt as though the answer was right there in front of him, hidden in plain view. It was not an unusual feeling but it was disturbing. When the key was just out of his reach, it usually meant he was overlooking an essential element, a fact that could unravel it all.  
  
He pulled his phone out when it vibrated, finding a text from Steve.   
  
_No chopper tomorrow. Monday?  
  
Sure,_ Danny replied. _Shopping and Pearl tomorrow.  
  
Check. Relations?  
  
Is that your idea of sexting? _ Danny asked.  
  
 _No. my idea of sexting is illegal in most states and the district of columbia  
  
Ahhh… never mind then, _ Danny said, laughing to himself.  
  
 _You didn’t answer my question_ , Steve reminded him.  
  
 _Relations maybe. In exchange for the waiver.  
  
Too late. I emailed it back,_ Steve said.  
  
 _Hmmm… a compromise can surely be worked out.  
  
I like compromises. And compromising positions.  
  
I’m sure you do, _ Danny returned. _I’m turning my phoen off now.  
  
No you won’t. grace might need you.  
  
It’s the middle of the night in NYC_ , Danny reminded him.  
  
 _it’s 5 am.  
  
Wtevr. Go to bed.  
  
C u 9 am.  
  
See you then, _ Danny agreed, waiting but not receiving another text. God when had he turned into a teenage boy? When he met Steve McGarrett, that’s when.  
  



	8. Paying Me? For Sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve plans to take Danny to Pearl. Plans are delayed by _relations._

_My sexual preference is often. ~Author Unknown_

 

Steve knocked on the door at exactly 9 a.m., Danny dressed and ready when he opened it.  
  
“You don’t have coffee in any of those copious pockets, do you?” Danny asked as Steve wandered inside.  
  
“The hotel provides a coffee maker,” Steve said, looking at it. The supplies, enough for four cups counting the decaf, were all used. “How long have you been up?”  
  
“A couple of hours,” Danny said. “I had some trouble sleeping.”  
  
“Why didn’t you go downstairs for some coffee?” Steve asked sensibly.  
  
“I got involved in reading the reports. Again. It’s right there. I just can’t put my finger on it,” Danny said, frowning at the sheets of paper taking up the entire surface of the table.  
  
“It will come to you,” Steve assured him. “Do you want to lock your computer in the safe?”  
  
Danny was collecting the forms, putting them back in their tidy piles. “We’ll put the reports in there too. I don’t think anyone would take them but they don’t need to be left out.”  
  
“They definitely don’t,” Steve agreed, helping him store all the sensitive information in the safe.  
  
“Did you find us a helicopter for Monday?” Danny asked as he made sure he had everything he needed. He put one of his smaller cameras in his pants pocket, certain habits impossible to break.  
  
“Not yet. I’m still working on it,” Steve told him.  
  
“If you can’t, it’s not going to break my heart. I’d like to see the black sand but life will go on if I don’t.”  
  
“That’s reassuring,” Steve said. “You have everything?”  
  
“Yep,” Danny agreed, leaving with him to go down to the restaurant. “I’m going to have the buffet,” he decided after they’d been shown to a table.  
  
“Okay,” Steve said.  
  
“Did you eat already?” Danny asked, squinting over at him.  
  
“Maybe,” Steve said with a shrug. He looked up at the waitress when she stopped at their table.  
  
“Gentlemen?” she said, eyeing Danny with more than a little interest. “What can I get for you?”  
  
“I’m going to enjoy your lovely buffet. And I need coffee, please. Gallons of coffee,” Danny said. Her laugh in response was a little too loud and a little too fake.  
  
“Of course. And for you?” she said, turning to Steve.  
  
“Some coffee. And a fresh fruit salad.”  
  
“Sure,” she said. “Help yourself to the buffet. And anything else you see you might like,” she said to Danny with a wink.  
  
“If you want to photo the models surfing, you need to let Abegaila know,” Steve said when Danny had come back from the buffet.  
  
“Right. They need to bring their boards,” Danny agreed. He pulled out his phone, sending a text to Felicia who acknowledged it immediately. “Felicia will tell them. Do you have an extra surf board?”  
  
“I have several,” Steve confirmed.  
  
“Good. We’ll take them with us.”  
  
“Did you hear back from Jayne about the calendar?” Steve asked, stealing a piece of Danny’s bacon.  
  
“Not yet. If I don’t hear soon, I’ll call her.”  
  
“You talk to Grace this morning?” Steve asked.  
  
“Of course. She seems more settled. I think it was a bad dream that caused it.”  
  
“That’s reassuring.”  
  
“Very,” Danny said.  
  
“Raymond Manuel’s funeral is Thursday afternoon. I don’t want to leave you short-handed but I feel like I need to be there,” Steve said, sounding more tentative than was his custom.  
  
“Absolutely,” Danny agreed. “Brothers in arms. I totally get that.”  
  
“Thanks. I called Chin and asked if he had to time to hang out on the beach and look at beautiful women in tiny bikinis.”  
  
“That’s not really necessary,” Danny said. He was grateful for Steve’s thoughtfulness although he felt they’d be fine without any bodyguards.  
  
“You need someone to keep the crowds at a distance,” Steve told him. “Even if you have a permit, it’s a public beach. They’ll come right up to the edge. Could get messy.”  
  
“I guess I didn’t think of that,” Danny admitted. “Does Chin have time?”  
  
“He’s off Thursday. Said he thought he could handle a half day with skimpily clad models,” Steve said.  
  
“Believe it or not, you get used to it,” Danny told him. “They’re more like mannequins than people to me.”  
  
“Does that make your job easier or harder?”  
  
“Both,” Danny said. “Detachment can make telling them to pose in those ridiculous positions easier. I have to be careful not to treat them like… well, you can imagine.”  
  
“Sides of beautiful beef?” Steve suggested.  
  
“Something like that,” Danny said. “Most of them are used to it. Being told what to do. Models new to the business can be sensitive. But they either become accustom to it or don’t last very long.”  
  
“I can see how that would be a problem.”  
  
“What time is the funeral?” Danny asked, watching the waitress return with more coffee and Steve’s fruit salad. She sat down the salad, asking Danny if he had everything he needed and did he want some more cream? She’d be glad to get him extra sugar if there wasn’t enough on the table. “I’m all set. I appreciate it.”  
  
She left with a final glance, making Steve laugh.  
  
“I’m not the only one who is flirted with,” he pointed out.  
  
“Shut up,” Danny said, no heat in the words.  
  
“The funeral starts at 2:00,” Steve said, picking up the thread of their interrupted conversation. “I’ll need to leave in time to shower and change.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Danny said, unable to think of any other words to offer.  
  
“Me too,” Steve said. “There has to be a connection between the murdered SEALs we aren’t finding.”  
  
“I was hoping your very pretty Lt Rollins would be able to tell us. Do you think there is a connection she’s not allowed to discuss?”  
  
“First, she’s not my Lieutenant. And second, I’ll ask Joe if there’s something she can’t tell us. Even if he can’t tell us what it is, we may be able to figure it out.”  
  
“Not if they were on the same classified mission,” Danny pointed out. “You can’t know, can you?”  
  
“No,” Steve agreed. “But I do have some inside access. I’ll keep asking until we find the thread we need.”  
  
“I don’t know how we’ll solve this unless new information comes out,” Danny said. He pulled his phone out when it rang, smiling as he answered. “Hi Jayne.”  
  
“Hello dear. How’s all that sunshine?”  
  
“Bright. Very bright,” Danny told her. “What did you find out?”  
  
“It was an honest mistake. At least that’s what they are claiming. They’ll pay your standard rate for the calendar in addition to the layout.”  
  
“Good,” Danny said, giving Steve a thumb’s up. “How’s things there?”  
  
“Where?” she asked with a laugh.  
  
“Wherever you are at present,” Danny said.  
  
“Things here are fine. Thank you for asking. How’s the investigation going?”  
  
“Slowly,” Danny admitted. “We can’t find anything to connect the dead men. No common missions of record. They weren’t on the same team. We don’t think they even knew each other.”  
  
“Let me make some inquires,” Jayne offered.  
  
“Anything you could find out will help. We did learn that each of them had had intercourse just prior to being killed.”  
  
“That wasn’t in the official reports,” she said.  
  
“It wasn’t. I’ll email you the details. I’m not in a convenient location.”  
  
“I understand, dear. I’ll talk to my contacts and send you any information I find.”  
  
“I hope it helps,” Danny said, hanging up after saying their farewells. “She’s going to make some inquires.”  
  
“Think she can uncover information we don’t have?” Steve asked right before stuffing several large chunks of pineapple in his mouth.  
  
“You are going to choke on those,” Danny warned.  
  
“Never have before,” Steve told him when he’d finished swallowing. A dribble of pineapple juice was lazing its way down Steve’s chin and it was all Danny could do not to lean close enough to lick it off. Steve erased the temptation by swiping his mouth with his napkin.  
  
Danny shook himself, meeting Steve’s eyes. Steve didn’t bother disguising his amusement at Danny’s expression. “Shut up,” Danny said, turning his attention back to his waffles and eggs.  
  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
  
“It’s what you are thinking that concerns me,” Danny said, glancing over at him.  
  
“You know, Pearl will be there this afternoon,” Steve whispered, sucking another piece of pineapple into his mouth. He practically made love to it before swallowing, licking his lips in an obscene manner.  
  
“Yeah?” Danny whispered back, staring at Steve’s mouth.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“If you’re sure it won’t go anywhere, I think it can wait for us,” Danny said, shifting his gaze to Steve’s eyes. They were filled with mirth and with promise.  
  
“It will still be there,” Steve said, leaning closer and giving Danny a very light kiss.  
  
“Good,” Danny said, forgetting what it was they were talking about. He decided it didn’t matter. All that mattered at that moment was getting upstairs and naked as quickly as decency would allow.  
  
“Have you had enough coffee?” Steve asked in a husky voice.  
  
“For now,” Danny said, flagging down their waitress. “Could we have our check please?”  
  
“Sure,” she said, handing it to him. “You positive there isn’t anything else I can do for you?”  
  
“You’ve done everything you could. And more,” Danny said, handing her his credit card.  
  
“All right,” she said. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Thanks,” Danny agreed, turning his focus back to Steve. “You know what we’ve never discussed?”  
  
“Opera? Oprah? Why it’s called football when it doesn’t involve feet?”  
  
“Yeah. But also paying you.”  
  
“Paying me?” Steve repeated, looking confused. “For sex?”  
  
Danny laughed at that. “No. For being my assistant during the shoot.”  
  
“Oh,” Steve said. “I didn’t even think about it. Is it in your budget?”  
  
“Of course it is,” Danny said. “The magazine doesn’t expect you to work for nothing.”  
  
“But aren’t I actually working for Jayne?” Steve asked.  
  
Danny waved it off, accepting the credit card slip to sign. “Doesn’t matter. You’ll still get paid.”  
  
“All right,” Steve said. “And you’re a bonus.”  
  
Danny laughed again, leaving the booth and going across the lobby to the elevators, feeling Steve’s presence barely half a step behind. It didn’t take long to reach the right floor which was for the best. They were having trouble keeping their hands to themselves. Divesting each other of their clothes would have made the short elevator ride much more interesting.  
  
Danny put the card in the door slot, Steve plastered to his back. “Hurry up,” Steve said, snaking a hand to Danny’s front to play with his buttons.  
  
“This would go faster if I could think of anything but you,” Danny said, finally getting the stubborn lock to disengage. “Off, off,” he said, pulling up on the tail of Steve’s shirt.  
  
“You too,” Steve said. “You wear too many clothes.”  
  
Danny ignored him, instead pulling Steve’s head down to properly kiss him, his left hand exploring all of the tanned flesh now available. The muscles underneath were as hard as rocks, testament to the hours of work Steve had put into being in top physical condition.  
  
Steve was enjoying touching Danny’s body hair that had been so tempting to him while they had been swimming. Now he didn’t have to restrain himself. He could touch and caress and fondle to his heart’s content.  
  
Between them, they managed to get out of their clothes, leaving a trail behind them as they stumbled toward the bedroom. Danny was glad he’d had enough brains left in his head to put the _do not disturb_ sign on the door.  
  
Steve kissed with focus and purpose. Danny felt like he was Steve’s mission and he liked it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been the recipient of such concentrated passion. Steve touched reverently and with surprising delicacy, not one that came from a fear of injury. It was a touch meant to savior and enjoy.  
  
Danny wanted to see all of Steve, touch all of him, experience all of him. Steve was intoxicating to Danny, in ways he couldn’t begin to understand.  
  
Steve guided Danny down onto bed, Danny staring up at him. Steve smiled, a smile filled with decadence and promise and intrigue. Danny couldn’t consider that smile any longer when Steve crawled in between Danny’s spread thighs, leaning over him enough to kiss Danny breathless. Steve’s hands were touching Danny everywhere, Steve becoming an octopus. That was the only explanation for all the hands Danny felt caressing him.  
  
Steve kissed over to his ear, whispering into it. “You’re thinking too loud.”  
  
Danny huffed a laugh at that. “I’ll try to stop.”  
  
“Please do,” Steve requested, continuing his delicious exploration of Danny’s relaxed body. “You are beautiful.”  
  
“Hardly,” Danny said, burying his fingers in Steve’s almost too short hair.  
  
“Beautiful,” Steve repeated, kissing down Danny’s stomach. He made sure he had Danny’s full and complete attention before licking up the length of Danny’s very ready erection. He grinned at Danny’s gasp, licking him again.  
  
“Oh God,” Danny moaned. “You better do more than that or I’ll shoot you with your own gun.”  
  
Steve laughed, the puffs of air tickling Danny’s plentiful hair. “Impatient.”  
  
“Uhnn…” Danny grunted, lifting his hips in an attempt to get Steve’s focus back where it belonged.  
  
“Not that I mind,” Steve assured him, licking another stripe up the side. Finally, finally, he took Danny’s wet tip into his mouth, Danny nearly loosing it just from that much contact. Steve kept eye contact as he took more of Danny into his mouth, his tongue doing the dance of wonder. Danny was forced to break eye contact, certain his eyes were rolling into the back of his head from the sensations Steve was coaxing from his body. It wasn’t the first blow job he’d ever received but it was without question the best.  
  
Right as Danny was certain he was going to orgasm, Steve eased back, the suction lighter, the touching nearly nonexistence.  
  
“Your gun, Steven. I will kill you with your gun,” Danny threatened. He pretended he didn’t notice how rough his voice sounded. But who could blame him?  
  
Steve grinned unrepentantly, taking him fully in and using all of his skill in making Danny tumble over the edge into oblivion - sweet luscious languid oblivion.  
  
When Danny regained enough senses to lift his head, Steve was still kneeling between his legs, one hand wrapped easily around his own hard erection, the other absently stroking the inside of Danny’s thigh  
  
“You want me to do something about that?” Danny asked, his voice hollow in his own ears.  
  
“When you can,” Steve said, far too smug for Danny’s liking.  
  
“I think you broke me,” Danny had to agree, slowly sitting up.  
  
“Sorry,” Steve said, not sounding even a tiny bit regretful.  
  
“No you aren’t,” Danny said, reaching for Steve’s erection. It was as beautiful as the man it belonged to and nearly as brown. “You swim naked?”  
  
“Sometimes,” Steve agreed, watching Danny’s hands working on him. “Not all the time.”  
  
“Hmm…” Danny responded, watching the tip of Steve’s erection appear and disappear in his slick fist. “You bring lube?”  
  
Steve nodded once, pointing over at the table next to the bed where the squat bottle of nondescript lube sat.  
  
“Not pineapple,” Danny laughed, tightening his hold just that much more. He was rewarded with a moan, Steve swaying toward him. “Nice,” Danny decided, leaning closer and covering Steve’s mouth with his own. They kissed and explored and learned until Steve had to break away to pant through his orgasm. When he toppled over onto his side, Danny laughed at him, leaning down to kiss his pink cheek. “We need a shower,” Danny whispered into his exposed ear.  
  
“First a nap,” Steve said, reaching up to pull Danny down next to him, curling his body around the smaller one. That they fit together perfectly didn’t surprise either of them.  
  
Danny laughed at Steve’s words but couldn’t find the energy or the desire to disagree. They didn’t have any particular place they had to be. A short nap would come to no harm.  
  
Once they roused themselves, they spent the afternoon at Pearl, paying the tribute due to those who had died for their country. The flowers they put on John McGarrett’s grave were simple but beautiful, Steve telling Danny a little about his father. Danny thought Steve had a lot more to say than he was sharing but he wasn’t going to pry. A cemetery was not always the place for probing questions about the past.  
  
They shopped for Grace’s presents, Steve a good sport about it. He only razzed Danny a little when he went overboard. “She’ll only be four once,” Danny said, the excuse sounding lame to his own ears.  
  
Danny insisted on treating Steve to dinner, _aloha_ spirit aside. He used the time they were at dinner to explain how the photo shoot would go, what Steve’s responsibilities would be, who else would be there to help. Felicia had sent Danny and Steve a list of the support personnel, Danny telling Steve he had met some of them and knew the rest by reputation. They were all good at their jobs although Steve would probably want to avoid Kalliope, the hairdresser. She was a barracuda who collected men like trophies.  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Steve said as they rode up in the elevator to Danny’s room. As much as Steve wanted to spend the night, and as much as Danny wanted him there, Danny had final preparations to make and needed the time by himself.  
  
“Tomorrow night,” Danny promised, backing up Steve while kissing him. “You can stay tomorrow night. But now you have to go.”  
  
“All right,” Steve agreed, bumping into the closed door. “I’ll be here at 7:30.”  
  
“Okay,” Danny agreed, groping for the door handle as Steve continued to kiss him. He finally found it but couldn’t budge the door with Steve leaning against it. “Go already.”  
  
“Fine. I’m going,” Steve said, opening the door to leave. He stole one last kiss before pulling the door closed behind him. He could hear Danny’s laughter as he walked down the plush hallway.  



	9. Is That Like Aloha Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start the photo-shoot on the beach and all that it entails.

_“Because there's nothing more beautiful than the way the ocean refuses to stop kissing the shoreline, no matter how many times it's sent away.” ― Sarah Kay_

 

“Do you have enough cameras?” Steve asked as Danny put the fifth one in a separate tote. They had had a quick breakfast and were getting everything ready to take to the beach.  
  
Danny looked up from where he was carefully packing it to give Steve the evil eye. “What is it you think photographers do, Steven?”  
  
Steve had the nerve to laugh at him, watching him zip up the final camera bag. “Anything else?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Danny decided. “I have my new trunks…”  
  
“Boardies,” Steve corrected.  
  
“…trunks in here. You brought surf boards, right?”  
  
“I did,” Steve agreed. “I brought three. Just in case.”  
  
“Right,” Danny said. “Kamekona is confirmed for lunch. Felicia called Lilha’s bakery for this morning. She said they are the best coco puffs in the world. I’ll have to take her word for it.”  
  
“Will the models eat them?” Steve asked, accepting two totes in addition to the one he was already holding.  
  
“Doubt it. But you and I will…well, I will once I find out what they are. The support staff will. Felicia arranged for fruit, coffee, and plenty of water as well,” Danny said. “You have your trunks, right?”  
  
“No but I have my boardies,” Steve said. “And my slippahs.”  
  
“Shut up,” Danny responded, making Steve laugh again.  
  
“When will the models get to the beach?”  
  
“They were told to report at 9:30. They’ll probably get there around 10:00,” Danny said. “Felicia will be there this morning to make sure they all show up, have signed the contracts, yadda, yadda, yadda.”  
  
“Okay,” Steve said, following Danny out when he was sure he had everything he needed. They put the delicate equipment in the backseat of Steve’s truck, the cooler and a few props going in the truck bed with the three surfboards.  
  
“How many surfboards do you own?” Danny asked as Steve drove them toward the beach.  
  
“Mmm… six? Seven? I’m not sure. A couple of them are loaned out. I broke one last week. Mamo is fixing it – or at least trying.”  
  
“He fixes surf boards as well as rents scuba gear?”  
  
“He makes and sells surf boards,” Steve said. “The old fashioned way. It’s an ancient art, one he’s trying to pass on to me.”  
  
“How do you feel about that?” Danny asked, wondering if there was anything Steve was not capable of doing.  
  
“It’s important that the art is handed down,” Steve said. “I don’t necessarily want it handed down to me. I’m trying to talk Chin into learning. He’s native.”  
  
“And you’re…what’s the word? Ka-ma-ina?” Danny said.  
  
“You mean _kama’aina?”  
  
_ “Yeah – that,” Danny agreed.  
  
“When did you learn, well, almost learn that word?” Steve asked in amusement.  
  
“I’ve heard it around,” Danny said, swirling a hand over his head in demonstration. “Mostly when people point how terribly _not_ I’m _kama’aina._ Then they feel it necessary to remind me that I am a haole. _”_  
  
“Huh,” Steve said.  
  
“Which means you should learn to make surfboards,” Danny decided with finality.  
  
“Now you’re an expert on the art of surfboards?” Steve asked with a mostly hidden laugh.  
  
“Nope. But the old ones are beautiful. The fiberglass ones have no soul.”  
  
“I see,” Steve said. “Have you photographed many fiberglass one?”  
  
“Too many,” Danny confirmed. “When you’re first starting out, you’ll photograph almost anything if it pays, including soulless surfboards.”  
  
“I see,” Steve repeated.  
  
“I know you are laughing at me. On the inside,” Danny said, staring over at him.  
  
Steve shrugged, knowing if he tried to answer, the laughter would be on the outside as well.  
  
“I noticed a complete lack of denial on your part.”  
  
“I can neither confirm nor deny your suspicions,” Steve said with as straight a face as possible.  
  
“You are a giant pain in the ass. You do know that, right?”  
  
“You aren’t the first to accuse me of it,” Steve said, pulling the truck as close to the beach as possible.  
  
“I bet I’m not,” Danny said, shaking his head as he released his seatbelt. He was stopped from getting out when Steve reached over to kiss him. “But you’re worth it.”  
  
“I know I am,” Steve confirmed with a smirk that should not have been becoming but was.  
  
As soon as Danny’s feet hit the sand, he was engulfed in a crowd of people who all wanted his immediate and undivided attention to the details they were dealing with – _the_ most important details of the entire photo shoot. Steve stood far enough away to observe, amazed at Danny’s ability to answer multiple questions simultaneously, patiently and accurately.  
  
“The catering truck will be here at 11:15…The tents will be set up by 8:30…They were told to report at 9:30…High tide isn’t until 2:15. That means there will be plenty of time…Steve McGarrett. The magazine hired him as my assistant…No, he’s not a model…Yes, I’m quite sure…If the generators aren’t here already, Steve will call and find out where they are …Felicia will be here shortly…Both of those shelters….Steve will clear them…I’m sure they are just curious…” After ten minutes of soothing ruffled feathers and answering urgent questions, the support personnel left Danny to return to their own little fiefdoms where they would rule for the day.  
  
“Well,” Steve said when he had Danny back to himself.  
  
“Right?” Danny said, looking at the scattered workers going about their jobs. “Can you please go tell the tourists that they need to not cross the yellow tape?”  
  
“I’ll be glad to,” Steve agreed. “We may have to hire one of Kamekona’s many cousins to be security.”  
  
“Let’s see how it goes,” Danny said, not disagreeing. “If it gets out of control, you can call him.”  
  
“Check,” Steve said, going to the edges of the shelters to explain what was going on and why they nice people needed to stay on the outside of the yellow tape. He returned to the chaos of the location, finding Danny with no trouble. “Do I need to call about the generators?”  
  
“No,” Danny assured him. “They had arrived. Kalliope didn’t bother looking behind the hairdressing tent before having a melt-down.”  
  
Steve glanced over at the woman tottering around in four inch heels, wondering how she was staying upright on the sand. Her hair was an unusual mix of blue, yellow and…chartreuse, maybe. Half of it was teased a mile high, the other half stick straight practically down to her waist.  
  
“She looks like the melt-down type,” Steve agreed.  
  
“Excellent at her job but ultra-high maintenance,” Danny said, smiling over at Felicia when she came up to them. “Good morning.”  
  
“Mr. Williams, Mr. McGarrett,” she said with a smile. She was dressed sensibly in a loose blue skirt and a comfortable white cotton blouse. Her feet were bare which made navigating the sand easier.  
  
“Danny. And Steve,” Danny corrected.  
  
“Of course,” she said, handing Steve a clipboard filled with forms. “These are all the contracts. All the models and all the staff.”  
  
“Thank you,” Danny said in relief. “The models were instructed to report at 9:30 so….”  
  
“We’ll see them by 10:00,” Felicia agreed. “It looks like you might need the extra time.”  
  
Danny followed her gaze to two lighting techs who seemed to be engaged in a yelling contest. He couldn’t imagine what they would have found to shout at each other over this early in the day but he sighed at the argument. “Those two,” he said, shaking his head. He turned to look up at Steve. “They fight over everything. Please go threaten them.”  
  
“Can’t you threaten them?” Steve asked.  
  
“I’ve tried. They might believe you,” Danny said.  
  
“All right,” Steve said, setting off with purposeful strides toward the arguing men.  
  
“Abegaila told me to remind you that you really should include him,” Felicia said, following Steve with her eyes. Danny saw a familiar expression on her face, one he was pretty sure was often on his when he was near Steve.  
  
“Right,” Danny said, turning to listen to the main dresser about the unacceptable condition of the three tents he’d been assigned. “All right, Simon. I’ll see what I can do,” Danny promised, his words satisfying the man who went back to yelling at his two apparently clueless assistants.  
  
“You aren’t getting him new tents, are you?” Felicia asked with a smile.  
  
“No I’m not. If God himself provided the tents, Simon would complain,” Danny confirmed, looking up at Steve when he returned to them. “Well?”  
  
“I told them if they didn’t stop fighting, I’d handcuff them together and set them afloat on the ocean.”  
  
“And they believed you?” Felicia asked with a laugh.  
  
Steve shrugged and tried to look innocent. He failed.  
  
“He’d probably do it. Learned it from being a SEAL, no doubt,” Danny said.  
  
“Possibly,” Steve said, studying the chaos surrounding them. Danny didn’t seem phased by it so maybe all the activity was considered normal. “You need remind everyone to drink plenty of water.”  
  
“Right,” Danny agreed, looking over at the tent being erected that would be designated to catering. “With the breeze, we won’t necessarily feel hot.”  
  
“I’ll help you distribute waters if you like,” Felicia said to Steve who nodded.  
  
“That’s a good idea,” Danny confirmed. “That will help remind them.”  
  
Steve and Felicia collected a rolling ice chest filled with water, Steve pulling it easily over the sand. Felicia gave each person a bottle, reminding them to drink – drink – drink.  
  
Steve stayed close to Danny once his duty as water boy was at least temporarily discharged. Danny arranged the workers in much the same way a conductor would take charge of an orchestra. It all seemed to come together, with a few rough spots Danny had to smooth over. By 9:30, everything was set and ready.  
  
Danny and Steve were standing in the changing tent, drinking another bottle of water, when the first model arrived.  
  
“Daniel Williams?” the beautiful native asked them, looking up at Steve before looking over at Danny.  
  
“I’m Danny,” he said, extending his hand to shake hers.  
  
“I’m Kono Kalakaua,” she said, her smile dimpling her cheeks in an adorable way.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Danny said before introducing her to Steve. “It’s obvious you’re new to the business.”  
  
Her smile faded at those words.  
  
“Because you’re on time,” Danny rushed to tell her, getting her smile back. “Veteran models make an entrance by being late.”  
  
“Oh,” Kono said with a laugh. “The agency said 9:30. I thought they meant it.”  
  
“They did but that makes no difference to most models,” Danny told her.  
  
“I’ll try to be more like most models in future,” Kono said with a charming smile.  
  
“They’ll all tell you 9:30 means 10:00,” Danny told her.  
  
“Is that like _aloha_ time?” Kono asked.  
  
“Apparently,” Steve agreed, returning her smile.  
  
“Your bio says you’re a professional surfer,” Danny said.  
  
“Was,” Kono said. “I blew out my knee. That ended my competing days.”  
  
“That’s a tough way to have to stop,” Steve agreed.  
  
Kono shrugged, not dwelling on the regret that could consume her. “I’ve moved on. Felicia said you wanted to try to get some surfing shots.”  
  
“I’d like to try,” Danny agreed. “I don’t want to risk getting in your way and causing you to wipe out.”  
  
“I’m willing to give it a go,” Kono said, turning her gaze out to the ocean, a measuring look in her eye. “You want to try now? Waves are strong but not overwhelming.”  
  
“Sure,” Danny agreed readily. “Did you bring your board?”  
  
“It’s in my car,” Kono said, pointing over toward the parking lot. “I’ll run get it.”  
  
“I’ll go,” Steve said. “You need to change.”  
  
“Oh right,” Kono agreed, looking down at her jeans and loose blue shirt. “They’ll tell me which suit to wear?”  
  
“Simon is ready for you,” Danny agreed, pointing over at the main dressing tent. “I know you’ll look fabulous in whichever suit he gives you. We won’t worry about hair or make-up if that’s all right with you.”  
  
“That’s fine. Won’t matter once I’m on the water,” Kono agreed, going off toward the dressing tent.  
  
It didn’t take long for Steve to return with two of his surfboards and one that belonged to Kono.  
  
“Why do we need two?” Danny asked Steve.  
  
“I’m coming with,” Steve said. “As a spotter. And to keep tourists at a distance.”  
  
“All right,” Danny agreed, watching him plant them in the sand before going to the tent designated for their use. They stripped out of their clothes, their trunks/boardies already under their pants. “I need sunscreen,” Danny said.  
  
“Right,” Steve agreed. “Is it in the makeup tent?”  
  
“It should be,” Danny said, leaving the tent with Steve to go toward the one with huge lighted mirrors. Once they had it, Steve made sure Danny’s back was fully coated. If the idea of Steve slathering Danny with sunscreen raised any eyebrows, neither of them took note of the fact.  
  
“You ready?” Danny asked when he and Steve returned to the beach to find Kono waiting for them. She was wearing a microscopic yellow bikini that was perfect for her.  
  
“Yeah,” Kono agreed, looking down at the tiny bathing suit. “I hope this stays on.”  
  
“They didn’t use the staple gun?” Steve asked. Danny had to laugh when Kono frowned at the idea, looking over her shoulder at the dressing tent.  
  
“He’s kidding,” Danny assured her, making her glare up at Steve.  
  
“Very funny,” Kono said, spoiling her angry expression with a laugh.  
  
“Steve’s going to spot and keep the tourists back as much as possible. You go ahead and paddle out and we’ll be right behind you. Take the wave you normally would and surf as close to me as possible without endangering yourself,” he instructed.  
  
“Right,” she said. “If I get too close, you’ll bail, right?”  
  
“Absolutely,” Danny assured her. He took some photos of her as she ran toward the ocean with her board, even her backside picturesque. “Will I know if I need to bail?”  
  
“I’ll whistle across if it looks like you’re going to be in her way,” Steve assured him.  
  
“All right,” Danny said, going with Steve to the water’s edge. They both lay on their surfboards, paddling out until Steve said they had reached a good point to follow Kono’s ride. Kono was further out, looking over her shoulder for the wave she wanted. Danny sat up and took some shoots of her, sneaking in a few of Steve while they waited.  
  
It didn’t take long for Kono to gain her feet, her body and her board moving as one with the water. Steve watched her and Danny, Danny taking a rapid series of photos. That would be the only way to successfully capture the beauty and grace of Kono on her board.  
  
Steve kept a close eye on the distance between the two of them, knowing that avoiding a collision was his responsibility. When Kono made an unexpected sharp left turn, Steve whistled as loudly as he could, relieved to see Danny dive off his board. His quick action diverted his board just enough that Kono was able to surf by it, no harm coming to either of them. Steve left his board, swimming with strong strokes to where Danny had gone down. By the time he reached Danny’s board, Danny was using it to remain afloat.  
  
“Thanks,” Danny said, brushing his wet hair out of his face.  
  
“You okay?” Steve asked, easily treading water as he studied Danny.  
  
“I’m fine. Is Kono okay?”  
  
Steve turned toward the shore, seeing her wave of acknowledgement. “She’s fine.”  
  
“Good,” Danny said, climbing back on top of his surfboard. “Go get your board before it gets completely away from  you.”  
  
“Right,” Steve agreed, diving under the water and surfacing beside the bobbing board. He got on top of it, paddling toward the shore.  
  
“Well?” Kono asked Danny when he was standing next to her. “Any good ones?”  
  
“They all are, I think,” Danny told her with a bright smile. “And you’re all right, right?”  
  
“Brah,” she said, shaking her head with a laugh.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Danny said. “Thank you.”  
  
“Any time,” she assured him, surrendering her board to Steve so she could shower off the sand and get ready for the rest of the shoot.  
  
“You going to dress?” Steve asked when he had all the boards stowed safely.  
  
“I need my shirt. But these trunks are comfortable,” Danny decided.  
  
“Boardies,” Steve corrected as they went to their tent for their shirts.  
  
“Stop,” Danny replied, laughing up at him.  
  
“Not until you use the right word,” Steve warned him. Danny was still laughing as they returned to the chaos of fourteen models, three dressers, two make-up artists, and one far-too-loud hairdresser.  



	10. What Are You Suggesting, Sailor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finish day 1 of shooting. The beginning of day 2 is temporarily delayed by _relations_.

_The day shall not be up so soon as I,  
_ _To try the fair adventure of tomorrow.  
_ _~William Shakespear_ e

**  
**“Every shoot like this?” Steve asked when they were sitting for the first time. Danny had called for a lunch break, everyone needing the time to breathe and settle down. The two of them were in their tent at a small table that had appeared with several chairs. Danny wasn’t going to ask where they’d come from, simply grateful to be able to sit in the shade for a little while.  
  
“Like what?” Danny asked, enjoying the chilled shrimp Kamekona had given him.  
  
“Busy. Chaotic. I don’t know,” Steve said with a shrug.  
  
“This one is pretty well organized,” Danny said, smiling at Felicia as she made to cross through their tent. “Come and sit with us.”  
  
“I don’t want to intrude,” she said.  
  
“You aren’t,” Steve assured her, standing up to take her plate and put it on the table. “What do you want to drink?”  
  
“You don’t need to wait on me,” Felicia protested.  
  
“You’ve been catering to their needs all morning,” Danny said. “Steve doesn’t mind.”  
  
“If you’re sure,” Felicia said, looking up at Steve where he stood by her.  
  
“Of course I am. You want plain water? Coconut water?”  
  
“Plain water would be great,” she said with a smile of thanks as he wandered off to get it. “Where did you find him? And are you going to keep him?”  
  
“The magazine assigned him. I don’t know where they found him. I’d like to keep him but I seriously doubt he has any plans to move to Manhattan,” Danny said.  
  
“You could move here,” she pointed out. “Island life is the best.”  
  
Danny shook his head at that. “It wouldn’t work. I need to be on the mainland even if I don’t stay in Manhattan.”  
  
“It would work if you wanted it to,” she said quietly, studying him with eyes far wiser than her years.  
  
“I thought Abegaila was the resident matchmaker,” Danny said.  
  
Felicia laughed at that. “It’s obvious you care for each other.”  
  
“Yeah,” Danny sighed, watching Steve return to them with extra bottles. “He’s… “  
  
“Yes he is,” Felicia agreed to what was unsaid, accepting the bottle with a thank you.  
  
“You’ve been drinking plenty, haven’t you?” Steve asked, opening two more bottles and giving one to Danny.  
  
“I have. I have no need to be the reminder of the dangers of heat stroke,” she assured him.  
  
“Good,” Steve said, drinking his water, his eyes on Danny the entire time.   
  
“Are you coming tomorrow?” Danny asked Felicia. “You’ve been a tremendous help.”  
  
“I hadn’t planned to,” she said. “But if want me here, I’m sure Abegaila won’t mind.”  
  
“It would be helpful to have you,” Danny said. “I’ll call her if you want.”  
  
“All right,” Felicia agreed. “What time are you starting tomorrow?”  
  
“We’ll be here at 8:30,” Danny told her.  
  
“I’ll come then too,” she agreed.  
  
“Thank you,” Danny said, stealing one of Steve’s broiled shrimp.  
  
“Thank you,” Felicia said. “I don’t get to be at many shoots. I spend most of my time looking at a computer, not the ocean.”  
  
“Works out for all of us then,” Danny said.  
  
~0~  
  
It was well past sundown when Danny and Steve finally arrived back at Danny’s hotel room. They hadn’t had dinner but neither of them had the energy to contemplate going to the restaurant.   
  
“You want me to order room service?” Danny asked, slumped on the couch, leaning against Steve’s very warm, very sweaty body.  
  
“Uhn,” Steve grunted, running his fingers through Danny’s fly-away hair.  
  
“Yeah,” Danny confirmed, tilting over until his head rested on Steve’s thigh.  
  
“Comfy?” Steve asked, still enjoying the feel of Danny’s blond curls.  
  
“Little hard for a pillow,” Danny decided, poking Steve’s thigh. “It’s also hot. And kind of sweaty.”  
  
“If you would let me up, we could take care of that,” Steve reminded him. He didn’t sound like he was in any hurry to leave the couch or Danny’s relaxed body.  
  
“Yeah,” Danny repeated, letting his eyes drift closed. He’d rest for just a minute then they could go take a shower.  
  
“Don’t fall asleep,” Steve warned.  
  
Danny mustered the energy to flap a hand at him, trying to bat the words out of the air.  
  
“Okay. Maybe 40 winks then we’ll take a shower,” Steve agreed, his head leaned against the back of the couch.  
  
Neither of them were sure how much later it had gotten when they managed to gather the energy necessary to drag their tried bodies into the shower. They would have liked to do more than wash but couldn’t summon the strength to touch more than necessary.  
  
“You hungry?” Danny asked as they crossed over naked to the bed. Danny fell face down, allowing Steve to turn him the correct way.  
  
“No,” Steve said, getting under the covers with Danny.  
  
“Gracie doesn’t go to bed this early,” Danny said, his left hand in the middle of Steve’s chest. He wanted more contact but Steve was too far away.  
  
“We won’t tell anyone,” Steve promised, rolling on his side with some effort, managing to land his hand on Danny’s very tempting backside. “Mmm….”  
  
“You go right on touching. I’m not doing anything about it if you get hard,” Danny warned.  
  
“Mmm…” Steve repeated, kissing Danny’s wet head. “Go to sleep.”  
  
“You too,” Danny said with a tiny, very sleepy smile.  
  
~0~  
  
“Hey,” Danny whispered. It was late at night, very little light coming in around the curtains.  
  
“Hey yourself,” Steve answered, his voice sleep rough.  
  
“You awake?”  
  
“Mostly,” Steve decided. “You?”  
  
“I think so. I’m also hungry,” Danny realized as he touched Steve’s warm relaxed body.  
  
“For food?” Steve asked, turning to smile at Danny.  
  
“You have a one track mind, don’t you?”  
  
“Nope,” Steve claimed, turning on his side so he could kiss Danny. “We can call room service.”  
  
“What time is it?” Danny asked.  
  
“I don’t know. The clock’s on your side,” Steve said, managing to point over at it.  
  
“Oh,” Danny said, turning enough to look. “It’s 3:14.”  
  
“Room service is 24 hours,” Steve told him.  
  
“I know,” Danny said with a sigh. “I’ll wait for breakfast.”  
  
“All right. You going to be able to go back to sleep?”  
  
“I think so,” Danny said. “One of the reasons I woke up is the sunburn.”  
  
“Where?” Steve asked with a frown of concern.  
  
“The back of my legs. I forgot to put sunscreen there,” Danny admitted.  
  
“Oh dear. How are the tops of your feet?”  
  
“They are okay. Just my legs,” Danny said, shifting to try and find a more comfortable position. “I took a couple of aspirin. It will help.”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve agreed.  
  
“When was the last time you were sunburnt?” Danny asked, kissing Steve’s shoulder because it was right there and oh-so-tempting. He also licked Steve’s tattoo, wanting to know if the inked skin felt different. He couldn’t decide but felt additional research was warranted.  
  
“…don’t know,” Steve said, yawning. “If you’re done licking me, go back to sleep.”  
  
“Just wanted to know,” Danny protested softly.  
  
“Know what?”  
  
“If it felt different. Your tattoo.”  
  
“And?” Steve asked.  
  
“Too early to make a determination. More experimentation is required.”  
  
“Lucky for me,” Steve said, kissing Danny’s head.  
  
“Me too.”  
  
~o0o~  
  
It felt like it was still the middle of the night when the alarm went off, Danny turning over to swat it into silence.  
  
“Uhn,” Steve groaned, reaching up to pull Danny back down next to him.   
  
“We have to get up,” Danny said, kissing the broad chest under his head.  
  
“In a minute,” Steve bargained. “One more minute and we will.”  
  
“Aren’t you normally the up and at-em type?” Danny asked, his hand trailing up and down Steve’s relaxed body.  
  
“Normally,” Steve agreed. “Who knew photo shoots would be more exhausting than combat?”  
  
Danny had to laugh at his words, reaching up to kiss him. “Different kind of combat.”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve said, his eyes nearly crossed as he gazed up at Danny. “Do that again.”  
  
“Mmm…” Danny agreed, leaning down to kiss him, both of them enjoying it just a little too much. “That was a mistake.”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Steve said, rolling over so he was laying on top of Danny. “We still have over an hour before we have to be there.”  
  
“What are you suggesting, sailor?” Danny asked, his blue eyes full of laughter.  
  
“We engage in horizontal combat,” Steve said, kissing any protests out of Danny’s mouth.   
  
“Combat?” Danny laughed, lifting his hips that were trapped beneath Steve’s. Their firming erections collided, Steve shifting to create additional friction. “I’ve heard it called many things. Never that.”  
  
“Huh,” Steve said, sliding down Danny’s relaxed body until he could see Danny’s waiting erection. “No sunburn here.”  
  
“Good thing,” Danny said, putting his hands under his head so he could watch Steve. The sight of him stretched out between his thighs was almost more intoxicating than the way Steve was lightly touching him. “If I’m not burnt, you can touch me.”  
  
“I am touching you,” Steve said, his hands a whisper against Danny’s skin.  
  
“I’m going to kick you in the head if you don’t get with the program,” Danny warned.  
  
Steve laughed at that, making the light curls at the base of his erection dance. “So noted,” Steve said, licking across the wet tip. “Mmm…”  
  
“That’s a good start,” Danny said, lifting his hips in coaxing.   
  
“So you’d like more of that,” Steve teased, finally taking Danny fully into his mouth. The wet warmth was heaven to Danny, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Steve didn’t tease him, sucking him firmly and knowingly. His technique was completely and quickly successful, Danny orgasming in an almost embarrassingly short time.  
  
“Uhnn…” Danny moaned as Steve kissed his way back up his body. “You definitely broke me this time.”  
  
“That was my intention,” Steve said, kissing his hot face. “You going to be able to take care of breaking me?”  
  
“As soon as the room stops spinning,” Danny promised.  
  
“I’ll take it,” Steve said, shifting his hips so his erection found friction with Danny’s leg.  
  
“Are you humping my thigh?” Danny laughed.  
  
“I’m not a dog,” Steve said, not stopping his slow rocking motion.  
  
“I know that. You are a SEAL,” Danny said, squeezing his hand between their bodies to encircle Steve’s erection. “Can I blow you?”  
  
“If that’s what you want,” Steve agreed. “Why do you think you need to ask?”  
  
“Seemed the polite thing to do,” Danny said, rolling Steve onto his back and kissing down the hard muscles.  
  
“Less polite. More oral sex,” Steve demanded, his hips lifting on their own.  
  
“So pushy,” Danny complained, taking Steve fully into his mouth. He tasted just as delicious as he looked, his erection the perfect size to fit into Danny’s mouth. Danny licked and sucked and used the right amount of teeth to make sure he kept Steve’s undivided attention.   
  
It didn’t take long before Steve was exploding down the back of Danny’s throat, nearly choking him. But Danny swallowed it all, licking his lips after he’d eased off.  
  
“So it’s true what they say about pineapple,” Danny said, making Steve wheeze a laugh. He was still too lethargic to do more than that. Danny flopped down next to him, caressing his flat stomach. “We need to go.”  
  
“I know,” Steve said, letting his eyes drift closed.  
  
“That’s falling asleep, not getting up,” Danny warned, sitting up next to him. “Come on, SEAL-boy. We have a photo shoot to get to.”  
  
“I know,” Steve repeated, finally opening one eye to watch Danny leave the bed. “You showering?”  
  
“Yeah. I smell like sex, surprisingly enough. If you get up, you can come wash my back.”  
  
“All right,” Steve said, reluctantly sitting, the sheet pooled deliciously around his hips. “Chin’s coming at 11:30 so I can leave at noon.”  
  
“Makes sense,” Danny said, getting a new pair of trunks out of his suitcase. “Please come on.”  
  
“Okay,” Steve agreed, leaving the bed. He stood next to it to stretch, his sculpted body on full display. “You aren’t taking pictures of me like this.”  
  
“Then stop being so tempting,” Danny said, pulling his head down to kiss him. “I won’t show the nudes to anyone else.”  
  
“No,” Steve laughed, going with him into the bathroom. They showered without lingering, quickly getting dressed in the clean clothes they’d brought in with them.   
  
“Are you coming back to spend the night?”  
  
“I think I’ll stay home,” Steve decided. “I won’t be very good company after the funeral.”  
  
“You have to know I don’t mind,” Danny told him.  
  
“I know. I’ll have dinner with some of the guys then turn in early. We’ll have breakfast together.”  
  
“All right. If you change your mind….” Danny said.  
  
Steve nodded, collecting the rest of his things so they could go down to the restaurant for breakfast.  
  
After they ate, they went back up for the equipment they would need for the day. Danny called the valet parking to tell them that he’d need his car. They assured him it would be out front in the next ten minutes.  
  
“You’re going straight to the shoot, right?” Danny asked as they waited out front for the Camaro to be pulled around. It was another perfect day in paradise, one Steve had said would be a little cooler than the day before.  
  
“I’ll be right behind you,” Steve agreed, kissing him before going to his truck. Danny watched him until he disappeared around the corner of the hotel. He had to remind himself that this attraction was out of proportion and that their relationship was only temporary. He was returning to Manhattan and Steve was staying on his beloved island.  



	11. Brah - Howzit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny receives some very disturbing news from I.N.C. What will he do about what he has learned?

_Modest doubt is called the beacon of the wise. -William Shakespeare_

 

The morning shoot went much like the one had the day before. Most of the models were responsive and willing to do as Danny asked. A couple of them thought they knew better how to pose for the camera, Danny having to repeat his instructions several times.   
  
He wanted to get some shots in the waves, a few of the models requesting not to be included. They didn’t know how to swim and didn’t think Hawaii’s ocean was the place to learn. He had to respect their request, and there were enough models who were willing to get wet.  
  
He called for lunch break at 11:30, the models hot and getting ill-tempered. Giving them an extra long lunch would help even out their temperaments, and would give him time to get over wanting to drown a few of them.  
  
“Chin,” Steve called as his friend arrived.  
  
“Brah, howzit?” Chin said as he crossed the sand toward them. He was wearing a blue and green Hawaiian print shirt over dark blue shorts, his feet bare.  
  
“Thanks for coming,” Danny said, shaking his hand.  
  
“My pleasure,” Chin assured him.   
  
“If you want to show him around, we’ll have lunch afterwards,” Danny suggested to Steve who agreed it was a good idea.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they returned to the tent, Chin sitting down at the table with Danny. “I think I can handle it,” Chin laughed when Danny asked what he thought.  
  
“Rough trade for sure,” Steve said. “I need to go.”  
  
“Right,” Danny agreed, gazing up at him. “Call me tonight.”  
  
“I will,” Steve said, reluctantly turning to leave the tent. He told the models who called out to him that he had to go but would see them on Saturday.  
  
“Anything new with the investigation?” Danny asked Chin as they ate the shrimp Kamekona had brought them.  
  
“No,” Chin said in frustration. “We still haven’t found anything to link the dead men together. Catherine has tried but thinks Command is stonewalling. Max has gone over the autopsy reports so many times he’s memorized them.”  
  
“It’s very disconcerting,” Danny agreed. “Did you find anything in the photos I sent you from Lewa Puka Trail?”  
  
“No. We’ve checked practically every pixel. There is no evidence on his body.”  
  
“The murderer is very thorough,” Danny had to agree. “Meticulous. I guess you’d expect that from someone in the military.”  
  
“You’re sure he’s a SEAL,” Chin said, not sounding like he was asking.  
  
“Aren’t you?” Danny said. “How else would he have succeeded?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Chin admitted. “But what would motivate him to kill his brothers-in-arms?”  
  
“Sex,” Danny said. “Fear of being discovered.”  
  
“It’s tragic,” Chin said, thinking even that was an understatement.  
  
“I want to find the bastard and make sure he pays,” Danny said, attacking his remaining shrimp with unnecessary force.  
  
“Steve can take care of himself. You know that, right?”  
  
Danny nodded before looking up at Chin. “This is not just about Steve.”  
  
“I know that,” Chin assured him.  
 **  
**~0~

  
Danny got to the hotel room even later than the evening before. The sun going down created such an incredible pallet of colors that many of the models requested to stay, to be photographed with the streaks of light as the rich, deep background.  
  
He took a shower, wishing he wasn’t alone in it, but he understood Steve’s choice. Burying a member of your extended family is one of the hardest things you ever have to endure. Everyone handled grief their own way and that way must be respected.  
  
He called Steve’s cell phone, surprised he hadn’t gotten a call already. Steve’s cell rang without being answered and never went to voicemail. Danny frowned at that but figured he was probably still out with his friends and would call back when he got the chance.  
  
Danny knew he should have some dinner but the bed was too tempting and he gave into it. Sleeping alone wasn’t as pleasurable as sharing the bed with Steve’s hot, tempting body but it didn’t stop Danny from falling asleep practically from the moment his head hit the pillow.  
  
He woke several hours later, the need to go to the bathroom not to be ignored. Not all the water he had drunk had been sweated out. What was left was ready to leave, insisting that it be the middle of the night.  
  
When he was sitting back in bed, he checked his phone, disappointed to find that he hadn’t gotten a call or text from Steve. That seemed odd but he didn’t have any right to have expectations. Resolving not to worry about the lack of communication, Danny went back to sleep, glad that the next day was a day off. He needed the time away from the models and the sand and the sun and the startlingly blue of the ocean.  
  
~0~  
  
He was getting ready to go down to the restaurant for breakfast when his cell phone rang. He frowned when he saw that it was a call from HPD.  
  
“Williams,” he said.  
  
“Danny. It’s Chin.”  
  
“Chin. What’s wrong?” Danny asked, hearing the bad news in Chin’s tone.  
  
“We have another dead SEAL. It’s _not_ Steve,” he rushed to assured him.  
  
“No,” Danny said, sinking into the nearest couch. “What happened?”  
  
“He had come for the funeral. Afterwards he and a friend went diving. He never surfaced. His friend went down to find him and he’d drowned. The gauge on his tank had been tampered with,” Chin said.  
  
“No,” Danny said, his voice tight.  
  
“Max is doing the autopsy. I have pictures of the crime scene I’ll send you.”  
  
“Yes, all right,” Danny agreed.  
  
“Will you tell Steve?” Chin asked.  
  
“Steve?” Danny repeated. “I haven’t seen Steve.”  
  
“Oh…I thought he was with you.”  
  
“No. We were planning to have breakfast but I haven’t been able to reach him,” Danny said.  
  
“I haven’t either,” Chin said, his voice reflecting his growing anxiety. “I figured he turned off his phone while he was with you.”  
  
“I haven’t seen or heard from him since he left for the funeral,” Danny said.  
  
“I’ll go by his house on my way to HPD,” Chin said.  
  
“I’ll go,” Danny said. “I need to make sure he’s okay.”  
  
“I understand,” Chin agreed. “Call me when you speak to him?”  
  
“Of course. As soon as I see him,” Danny promised. “Thanks for calling me.”  
  
“I’m sorry it was with such bad news.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
They hung up, agreeing to keep their meeting that afternoon with the rest of the investigation team. As they were ringing off, Danny got a text message. Hoping it was Steve, he checked right away. Instead, it was from Jayne, telling him she’d sent him an urgent email which he needed to open immediately.  
  
He acknowledged the text, getting his computer out of the safe. Once it was booted up, he went directly to the Code Blue message from I.N.C. He read it three times, unable to absorb the words that were so clearly in front of him.  
  
“Received and acknowledged,” he replied, closing down his computer. Feeling in a fog, he returned it to the safe before leaving his hotel room.  
  
“Sir?” one of the bellmen said when he was in the front lobby. “Is there something I can do for you?”  
  
Danny glanced up to see the lines of concern on the man’s face. He looked ready to call for help, although unsure how to assist this guest so clearly in distress.  
  
“Uhmmm…” Danny said, taking a deep breath. “I need my car brought around, please.”  
  
“Certainly,” the bellman said, getting the information he needed from Danny.  
  
It only took a couple of minutes for the Camaro to pull in front of the doors, Danny going out into the bright sunshine when the car had come to a stop.  
  
“Are you all right, sir?” the valet asked, retaining the keys as he studied Danny. His concerned expression was the same one that the bellman had worn.  
  
“I’m fine,” Danny said automatically, accepting the keys.   
  
The valet got out of his way, watching him drive off. “That is a man who has received very bad news,” the valet said to the bellman who could only nod.  
  
Danny drove without thinking about it, pulling into Steve’s driveway. He wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or worried that Steve’s truck was there.  
  
Steve pulled the door open almost as soon as Danny knocked. “Since when do you knock?” Steve asked with a smile. It faded when he saw Danny’s expression. “What’s wrong? Come inside.”  
  
Danny followed him in, wondering if it was the best idea. But he refused to be swayed by the information he’d received, not until he had discussed it with Steve.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Steve asked again, leading Danny over the couch so they could sit down.  
  
“Another SEAL’s dead,” Danny blurted out. He watched Steve, seeing his surprise at the news. At least he looked surprised. Was he really?  
  
“Not another one,” Steve said harshly.  
  
Danny nodded. “Chin called and told me.”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“You tell me,” Danny said, his voice hard.  
  
“What? I didn’t talk to Chin. I don’t know what happened,” Steve said, looking confused.  
  
“Where were you yesterday? I called like you owe me money. You didn’t answer.”  
  
“I went for a run. My cell phone fell out of my pocket and smashed on some rocks,” Steve said. “I was going to come to the hotel this morning and pick you up. After we ate, I was going to get a new one.”  
  
“It fell out of your pocket,” Danny repeated. “That’s awfully convenient.”  
  
“Convenient? What are you talking about? What’s wrong?”  
  
“I got an email from Jayne this morning. She persuaded Command to cross reference all the dead SEALs. You know what the SEALs have in common.”  
  
“I have no idea,” Steve said. “Catherine said they didn’t have any missions in common.”  
  
“Not missions in common,” Danny said. “But they were all in Kandahar at some time during the same nine month period. Who else was in Kandahar then?”  
  
“How would I know that?” Steve asked.  
  
“Because you were there. You were in Kandahar every single time one of the dead SEALs was stationed there. You knew them all. Every one of them,” Danny said, the words falling like stones between them.  
  
Steve stared at him, standing abruptly. “I had met them,” he said, pacing away from Danny.  
  
“I asked you. I asked if you knew them. You said no,” Danny said.  
  
“I said ‘mostly by reputation.’ I wasn’t friends with them. And I didn’t kill them,” Steve said, turning back to face Danny.  
  
“You knew them. You served with them in Kandahar. They were all there long enough for you to have sex with them.”  
  
“That’s ridiculous,” Steve said. “Kandahar has a huge base of operations. Just because we were in the city at the same time does not mean I spent time with them. Or had sex with them.”  
  
“You lied about knowing them. I couldn’t reach you yesterday. The latest SEAL died because someone tampered with his diving tank.”   
  
“It wasn’t me,” Steve said. “You are leaping to conclusions.”  
  
“The murders started six weeks ago, Steve. The first one was three days after you returned to Hawaii. Three days. You knew all the men. You were reluctant to climb Lewa Puka Trail because you knew Raymond Manuel’s body was there.”  
  
“That’s ridiculous,” Steve said. “I did not kill Manuel. I didn’t kill any of them.”  
  
“Why, Steve? Why kill them? It doesn’t matter if you had sex with them.”  
  
“I didn’t kill them, Danny. I swear on all that is holy. I don’t know why you’ve decided I’m guilty when I’m not.”  
  
“I don’t know what else to think. All of the evidence points to a SEAL, one who knew all the victims. You run Lewa Puka Trail. You knew the chances of Manuel being discovered weren’t very good until I insisted we go to the top. You are an expert diver. It would be easy for you to drown the latest victim. You were in Kandahar with every one of them.”  
  
“There has to be someone else who was in Kandahar if that’s the common thread. Because I did not kill those men,” Steve repeated in a hard voice.  
  
“Would I have been one of your victims?” Danny asked, his voice still flat and calm. “Would you have left Grace an orphan to cover your tracks?”  
  
“I don’t know what you are saying. I am not a murderer. It’s all coincidental, not evidence.”  
  
“It takes a lot of work for those sorts of coincidences,” Danny pointed out. “Something else interesting I learned? Kono Kalakaua has never worked as a model before this. She’ll be graduating from the Police Academy in three weeks. I.N.C. planted her because someone somewhere thought you were a likely suspect and wanted you watched.”  
  
“Kono’s a policeman?”  
  
“She will be. She was told to observe and report. She didn’t know why,” Danny said, standing up.  
  
“What are you going to do?” Steve asked, careful to keep his distance so he could not be perceived as any kind of threat.  
  
“I don’t know,” Danny admitted. “Did you seduce me so when I figured it out I’d be conflicted about turning you in?”  
  
“Seduce you?” Steve said. “It was mutual. You never needed any persuading. You’ve looked at me like a side of beef since I showed up in the restaurant.”  
  
“I never saw you as a _thing,_ Steve. I looked at you like someone I wanted to have a future with. But now I can only look at you like a….”  
  
“Go ahead and say it. A murderer. You’re convinced I killed those men,” Steve said, his voice hard in anger.  
  
“I don’t want to believe it. The man I know isn’t a killer. But you are a SEAL. Killing is part of your job description.”  
  
“Taking out the enemy is. Killing other SEALs isn’t. And I didn’t do it.”  
  
Danny stared at him, their eyes locked. Everything in Danny wanted to believe him, that it was all a monumental, barely-believable coincidence. But the facts were too large to ignore.   
  
“What are you going to do?” Steve finally asked, sounding weary.  
  
“I don’t know,” Danny repeated, wishing to hell his I.N.C. training had included this type of situation. Maybe having sex with a potential suspect was covered. If so he’d chosen to ignore that lesson. “I should call Chin to arrest you.”  
  
“Are you?” Steve asked, raising his chin in defiance.  
  
“If I don’t, the blood of the next dead SEAL will be on my hands too,” Danny said.  
  
“If you do, the blood will only be on you. I didn’t kill them.”  
  
“I need Chin to come. Our relationship is making it hard for me to think objectively.”  
  
“Fine. Call him. I’d do it if my phone hadn’t been smashed. Although I’m certain you don’t believe that either,” Steve said, sitting on the opposite end of the couch, as far away from Danny as possible.  
  
“Hi Chin,” Danny said, sounding unhappy to his own ears.  
  
“Danny,” Chin said. “Did you find Steve?”  
  
“I did. He said he broke his phone yesterday. Can you come to his house? There’s something we need to discuss,” Danny said, looking away from Steve. He couldn’t see that hurt, angry expression on his face right now. He had to stay strong and ignore what his heart was telling him.  
  
“Of course. I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Chin agreed, hanging up.  
  
“He’ll be here in ten,” Danny said, staring down at his phone. “I… I don’t quite know what to say.”  
  
“Do you want some coffee?” Steve asked, defeat reflected in his voice.  
  
“Yeah,” Danny sighed, following Steve into the kitchen. It was, as always, pristine, every surface gleaming. Was that the way a serial killer would keep a house? If the buzzing in his head would quiet down, he might be able to remember the facts he’d learned about recognizing the signs of a killer.  
  
“Danny,” Steve said, sounding impatient.  
  
Danny glanced up to see Steve holding a cup of coffee out to him. He accepted it, wondering how many times Steve had said his name before he heard. “I’m sorry,” Danny found himself saying, unable to meet Steve’s eyes.  
  
“There’s no reason for you to be. I’m not guilty of anything more serious than sleeping with the investigator.”  
  
Danny sighed at that, looking out into the backyard. “Can we go sit in our chairs, please?”  
  
“Our chairs,” Steve repeated sadly, leading him into the backyard. He was holding his own cup of coffee, sipping it after settling in the chair he always occupied. “Do you really believe I did it?” Steve asked quietly into the silence.  
  
“I… honestly, I have no idea,” Danny said, glancing over at him. “The man I’ve spent the past week with is not a murderer. But you are trained to kill. If I didn’t know that about you, I’d find it hard to believe. That makes it even more complicated.”  
  
“Killing in combat is very different from murdering a brother-in-arms,” Steve told him.  
  
Danny stared out over the ocean, so calm and tranquil on the surface. Underneath was a world of turmoil, of killing to survive, of untold horrors happening every hour of every day.  
  
“If I.N.C. thought I was a suspect, why didn’t they tell you?” Steve asked. His voice was flat, defeated.  
  
“I don’t know. I haven’t talked to Jayne about it. Maybe they wanted me to prove you hadn’t done it. Kono was there to protect us both.”  
  
“What are you going to do about tomorrow’s shoot?” Steve asked, knowing he was no longer a part of that equation.  
  
“I don’t know,” Danny admitted. “I guess I’ll see if I can rent a boat. It’s short notice but hopefully I’ll be able to find one.”  
  
“I can make some calls if you want,” Steve said.  
  
“No,” Danny said sadly. “I’ll take care of it.” He turned back toward the house when Chin called out to them.  
  
“Hey,” Steve said, looking up at Chin.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Chin asked automatically. He accepted Steve’s chair when he said he’d go to get a third one. He refused Steve’s offer for a cup of coffee.  
  
“I got a report from I.N.C. this morning,” Danny said, his focus solely on Chin. “They convinced Command to run a matrix on the dead SEALs. It turns out they were all in Kandahar during the same nine month period.”  
  
“That makes sense,” Chin said, glancing from Danny to Steve who was staring into his coffee cup. “Why do I have a feeling this is bad news?”  
  
“Steve was in Kandahar every time one of the victims was there. He knew all of them. The murders started three days after he returned to the islands,” Danny said.   
  
Chin was shaking his head. “I know where this is going but you are dead wrong. Steve is not a murderer.”  
  
“I couldn’t reach him yesterday after the funeral. He said his cell phone fell out of his pocket and was smashed. When we were scouting locations, I said we needed to go up Lewa Puka Trail. He tried to talk me out of it.”  
  
“There is nothing to tie Steve to any of the murders,” Chin said adamantly.  
  
“Max said he is a SEAL, at least six feet tall,” Danny reminded them.  
  
“He also said the murderer has a type. You are not that type,” Chin said firmly.  
  
“You said yourself that it takes a lot of planning for so many coincidences to occur. Look at all the signs, Chin. They all point to Steve.”  
  
“No,” Chin said, shaking his head. “Steve is not a murderer.”  
  
“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him,” Steve said.  
  
“If he did it, what was his motive?” Chin asked. “Why kill those men? Nobody cares who has sex with who, especially since he’s already in the reserves.”  
  
“Motive?” Danny said, looking from Chin to Steve. Steve kept his gaze, refusing to look away.  
  
“If he killed them, he would have had a motive,” Chin pointed out.   
  
“Isn’t one of your jobs to understand how a serial killer operates? Surely motive is one of the lynchpins in any investigation,” Steve said.  
  
Danny took a deep breath, looking back out over the ocean. “I don’t have any idea. I don’t know how your mind works.”  
  
“You know better than almost anyone,” Steve corrected quietly. “That’s one of the reasons that our relationship progressed so quickly. You’re an excellent judge of character. You know in your heart that I didn’t kill those men.”  
  
Danny lifted his eyes to meet Steve’s. He wanted to believe. He wanted to listen to his heart that was telling him Steve was no more guilty than Danny himself. But…but….


	12. Process of Elimination?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team identifies another suspect and confronts him. Things don't go as planned.

_“This is not life…it is a stolen season.” Viola De Lesseps_ , _Shakespeare in Love_  


“Steve is not a murderer,” Chin told Danny. “I’ll stake my life on it.”  
  
“He called you to come and arrest me,” Steve said.  
  
“No,” Chin said in adamant refusal. “I won’t be party to seeing an innocent man locked up.”  
  
“Did you know Kono was assigned to the photo shoot because I.N.C. had their suspicions?” Danny asked Chin.  
  
“How would Chin know that?” Steve asked.  
  
“Kono’s his cousin,” Danny said, watching Chin. He was avoiding making eye contact with either of them.  
  
“Your cousin,” Steve said.  
  
“She was contacted and asked to pose as a model. She never told me why,” Chin said, sounding guilty in his confession. “I couldn’t tell you she was undercover. She made me swear not to tell anyone.”  
  
“This isn’t Chin’s fault,” Steve reminded Danny.  
  
“It’s not Steve’s fault either,” Chin told him.  
  
“No,” Danny said. “I’m to blame. I let my emotions interfere with my job. We’re warned from the first day of training to stay objective.”  
  
“Your emotions didn’t interfere with your job,” Steve said. “I didn’t kill anyone. You have no reason to believe you were consorting with a murderer.”  
  
“He’s right,” Chin agreed. “You don’t really believe it’s Steve, do you?”  
  
Danny didn’t answer right away, standing up to pace. He finally stopped, standing in front of Steve’s chair. “I couldn’t feel about you the way I feel if you were capable of being that person.”  
  
“I don’t know what that means,” Steve said, looking up at him.  
  
“He couldn’t fall in love with a serial killer,” Chin supplied for them both.  
  
They glanced over at him before returning their stare to each other. “That’s a big word,” Danny finally said softly.  
  
“You know it’s true,” Chin said. “Practically the entire island knows it by now.”  
  
“Is it true?” Steve asked sadly.  
  
Danny sighed, sitting back in his chair. “I may lose my job over this.”  
  
“Then you and Grace will move here and live with me,” Steve said as though it was a foregone conclusion.  
  
“If you and Steve are together for the next week, you’ll know he didn’t do it,” Chin pointed out. “It will be like house arrest except you’ll be the house.”  
  
“House arrest,” Danny repeated.  
  
“If I hadn’t gone to the funeral yesterday, you’d know I didn’t kill the latest SEAL,” Steve pointed out.  
  
“I don’t suppose you went running with anyone, did you?” Danny asked.  
  
“No,” Steve said. “Who was the SEAL that was killed?”  
  
“Gabriel Ryan,” Chin said.  
  
“Gabriel Ryan,” Steve repeated, trying the name out. “I don’t know anyone named Gabriel Ryan.”  
  
“He was at the funeral, wasn’t he?” Danny said.  
  
“I’ve never heard of him,” Steve said. “And I knew everyone at the funeral.”  
  
“I thought he was there,” Chin said. “Maybe I misunderstood.”  
  
“Does it matter?” Danny asked. “Another SEAL is dead and if Steve isn’t the murderer we’re no closer to finding him.”  
  
“Did I.N.C. send you the list of SEALs in Kandahar?” Steve asked.  
  
“Yes,” Danny said. “I don’t think I’m allowed to share it with you.”  
  
“Why not?” Chin said sensibly. “Steve isn’t the murderer. He might be able to help you find the one who is. He can’t be the only one in Kandahar with all the victims.”  
  
“All right,” Danny said, sounding weary. “It’s in the email.”  
  
They went up to the house, Danny printing out the short list I.N.C. had attached. There were no more than a dozen names on it. “As far as I.N.C. can determine, you are the only one who has been in Hawaii during the time frame of the murders.”  
  
“Look,” Steve said, pointing at one of the names. “David Gordon.”  
  
“Gordon,” Danny said, trying to place the name. “He was at Lewa Puka Trail.”  
  
“He’s six feet two,” Steve said, looking at Danny and Chin. “It’s him.”  
  
“You are making a huge jump in conclusions,” Danny said in warning.  
  
“It makes sense. He wasn’t upset about Manuel being dead. Because he already knew he was. He’s here as a last resort. And I heard his wife was threatening to divorce him. He could lose his commission and his marriage. To his mind, killing the men he had sex with would solve both problems. He wasn’t at the funeral yesterday even though he’s assigned here,” Steve said.  
  
“How do we prove it?” Chin asked, looking at Danny.  
  
“Can your old Commander help?” Danny asked.  
  
“Joe White,” Steve said with a nod. “Can I use your phone?”  
  
Danny took it out of his pocket so Steve could make his phone call.  
  
“Right. Thanks,” Steve said, hanging up. “He’ll be here in twenty minutes.”  
  
“I need to call Kono,” Chin said. “She can help us figure it out too.”  
  
“The more help the better,” Danny agreed. “I’m going to call Jayne. I’ve got some fast talking to do. Steve, can you come with?”  
  
Steve naturally agreed, following Danny out to the backyard.  
  
“If it’s him, you’re on his list,” Danny said, looking up at Steve with fondness rather than suspicion. Steve was relieved to have the more familiar expression returned.  
  
“I know. But I’m sticking with you. That will keep me safe and prove I didn’t do it,” Steve reminded him.  
  
“You didn’t, did you?” Danny asked quietly, watching Steve.  
  
“You know I didn’t. I’m not a cold-hearted killer,” Steve said.  
  
“No. You aren’t,” Danny said, still looking up at him. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“You have no reason to be. Circumstantial evidence can be as persuasive as it is misleading.”  
  
Danny nodded at that, looking up at the house. “Did you mean what you said? That if I lost my job, I could bring Grace and come live with you?”  
  
“What do you think?” Steve asked, his tone much lighter.  
  
Danny shook his head. “We haven’t known each other for an entire week. You’ve never even met Grace.”  
  
“What does that matter? Make your phone call so we can begin figuring out how to prove it’s Gordon.”  
  
“Right,” Danny agreed, watching Steve return to the house. His heart felt lighter although his brain insisted on hanging onto one last shred of doubt. No – Steve was not the one who had killed those men. Danny was absolutely certain of it. He had to hope Jayne would be equally convinced.  
  
He could feel his heart racing as he waited for her to answer the phone.  
  
“Hello, dear,” she said, sounding calm and collected as she always did.  
  
“I am calling to cleanse my soul,” Danny said. Maybe he didn’t sound as nervous to her as he did to his own ears?  
  
“Do tell,” Jayne said in encouragement.  
  
“Do you know what I’m going to tell you?”  
  
“I am many things, dear. A mind reader is not one of them.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Danny asked, only half joking.  
  
“Quite certain. Tell me why you are calling.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure I know who didn’t kill the SEALs,” Danny said.  
  
“Well, there are currently 1,360,301 people living in Hawaii. Which means you’ve narrowed the suspects down to 1,369,300. I’ve always said you are one of my top investigators,” Jayne said, the laughter barely disguised.  
  
“You’re like a cat toying with a mouse before you eat it,” Danny said.  
  
“Perhaps,” she responded.  
  
“Steve McGarrett did not kill them,” Danny said.  
  
“All right,” she replied.  
  
“Just like that?” Danny said. “You’re accepting my word for it?”  
  
“You are the best judge of character I’ve ever met. If you say he didn’t do it, he didn’t do it,” Jayne said.  
  
“But you suspected him.”  
  
“Yes, dear. He was on the list. It’s not a particularly long list. It’s one person shorter now. I know that you would not be sleeping with him if he were capable of being a serial killer.”  
  
“You know I’m sleeping with him?” Danny asked, all defeat and surrender.  
  
“Daniel,” she said. That was all she needed to say.  
  
“Am I still an employee of I.N.C.?” he asked, needing to make sure he hadn’t completely derailed his career.  
  
“For as long as you want,” Jayne assured him. “You’ll get a lovely bonus if you convince your handsome new friend to join. Once you completely clear him, of course.”  
  
“Of course,” he said. “Why didn’t you tell me Kono Kalakaua was undercover?”  
  
“Because we didn’t want you to accidentally tip off Steve, dear. It’s all very much S.O.P., which you would know had you read any of the dispatches you are sent on a regular basis.”  
  
“I read them,” he protested, interrupted by her laughter. “Most of them. The important ones.”  
  
“How do you know which are the important ones?” she asked, still laughing at him.  
  
“You tell me,” Danny said. “We think the killer is David Gordon.”  
  
“All right, dear. We’ll find everything we can on him. Take him down if you can. Take him out if you can’t.”  
  
“Of course,” Danny agreed. “Thank you for not firing me.”  
  
“Go find the evidence to justify my faith in you,” she said, hanging up, her laughter still in his ears.  
  
He went back into the house, grinning at Steve. “I’m not fired.”  
  
“That is good news,” Steve agreed. “Danny, this is Joe White. Joe, Danny.”  
  
“Good to meet you,” Joe said, shaking Danny’s hand and sizing him up. He apparently liked what he saw because he nodded at Danny. “Steve and Chin have been catching me up.”  
  
“Kono will be here in a few minutes,” Chin said as they all went into the dining room.  
  
“Do you know David Gordon?” Danny asked Joe when they were sitting at the table.  
  
“I’ve met him,” Joe said. “He is not one of our finest. I don’t like to think any of our men are capable of the brutality that’s been displayed but if one was going to, he’d be as likely as any.”  
  
“How do we find evidence to tie him to the crimes, if he is the one who is guilty?” Chin said, not addressing his question to anyone in particular.  
  
“Bait,” Steve said. “I become bait for him.”  
  
“No,” Danny said, shaking his head.  
  
“We need proof. I’m already on his list. I confront him and he either confesses or tries to kill me,” Steve said calmly as though he wasn’t talking about putting himself in danger of being the next victim.  
  
“ _We_ can be bait,” Danny said. “He’ll probably want to kill me too, because I’m sleeping with you.”  
  
“What’s this?” Joe said, looking at one then the other.  
  
“They are sick with it,” Chin laughed.  
  
“Well. Congratulations I guess,” Joe said.  
  
Their moment of embarrassment was eased by Kono’s arrival. She breezed in the house, bringing with her a smile and some fresh pineapple. “You don’t have to eat it,” she assured Danny after she was introduced to Joe.  
  
“Thank you,” Steve said, reaching over for a skewer of the fruit.  
  
“I’m sorry I lied to you,” Kono said to Danny and Steve.  
  
“I understand,” Danny assured her. “If the police gig doesn’t work out for you, you have a future as a model.”  
  
“No thanks,” she said, shaking her head. “Not my cup of tea.”  
  
“You’ll let me use the photos I have, won’t you?”  
  
“Sure, brah. I don’t care. But I’m not doing it again,” Kono said.  
  
“You won’t go diving for me tomorrow?” Danny asked.  
  
She sighed, trying to look put-out by the request. “All right. Since I signed the contract.”  
  
“Thank you,” Danny said, leaning closer to kiss her on the head.  
  
“Now if we can get back to business,” Chin said.  
  
They caught Kono up on what they had discovered, Kono studying the list from I.N.C. “Joe, you’re on here.”  
  
“Yes I am. But I’ve been with Wade Gutches the entire time. He can vouch for my whereabouts.”  
  
“Wade Gutches?” Danny asked.  
  
“He’s also a SEAL,” Steve explained.  
  
“I see,” Danny said. “Are you a possible victim?”  
  
“No, absolutely not,” Joe said.  
  
“All right,” Danny said. He didn’t think Joe was passing judgment on Steve for having slept with Gordon but Joe was a hard man to read.  
  
“Tell me what you’re thinking about being bait,” Chin said to Steve.  
  
“It seems fairly straight forward. I call him and tell him I have an urgent matter to discuss. We meet. I confront him. The rest is up to him,” Steve said. They were thoughtfully quiet, Steve turning to Danny. “Well?”  
  
“Only if I am with you,” Danny said to the nods of the others.  
  
“You need a wire. Get his reaction on tape,” Chin said.  
  
“That makes sense,” Danny agreed. “Can you arrange that?”  
  
“Sure,” Chin agreed.  
  
“Why am I here?” Kono asked. “Not that I mind.”  
  
“Why were you assigned to watch me?” Steve asked her.  
  
“They said they were pretty sure a SEAL was the murderer. That’s all they told me. Process of elimination?” she said.  
  
“I suppose,” Steve said.  
  
“We need all the intel we can get on Gordon,” Chin said.  
  
“You can get that from Command,” Steve said to Joe who nodded in agreement.  
  
“Do we tell them we suspect him?” Danny asked.  
  
“I’ll have a quiet word,” Joe said.  
  
“There’s no physical evidence to tie him to the murders,” Kono reminded him.  
  
“That’s why I need to be the bait,” Steve said.  
  
“All right,” Danny said, still sounding cautious. “When can you get us a wire? The sooner we stop this bastard, the sooner we’ll know that no more SEALs will be die at his hands.”  
  
“I can go get the equipment now,” Chin said.  
  
“Good,” Danny agreed. “Come back here. Steve, where do you want to meet with Gordon? Some place Chin and Kono can be close by as back-up.”  
  
“What about Kamekona’s shrimp truck? It’s public. He’d be a fool to try anything there in the open,” Steve said.  
  
“All right. Do you want to call Gordon now?” Danny asked Steve.  
  
“I need a new phone first,” Steve pointed out.  
  
“Right,” Danny agreed. “We’ll go take care of that. Chin will get the wire. If you two want to wait here, we’ll go from this locale when we have all the pieces in place.”  
  
Kono agreed to wait although Joe said he needed to get back to base. He wanted to see what he could dig up on Gordon, all the better to convince Command he was the murderer.  
  
“Roger,” Steve said. “We’ll report in after the meet.”  
  
“Right,” Joe said.  
  
Everyone except Kono got ready to leave the house. She said she was going to soak up some rays while she waited.  
  
“You have your suit on under your clothes, don’t you?” Danny asked with a smile.  
  
“Brah. We live on an island,” she said, pulling off her top to reveal the pink bikini top she was wearing.  
  
“Is that from the shoot?” Chin asked her.  
  
“Maybe,” she said with a wink, shimming out of her jeans. Chin’s frown made sure the other men didn’t pay too close attention to her stripping down.  
  
Steve drove Danny’s Camaro downtown, very quickly securing a new phone.  
  
“You need anything from your hotel?” Steve asked as they walked back to the parking lot.  
  
“I can’t imagine that I do,” Danny said. “I’ll drive. You call Gordon.”  
  
Steve only reluctantly returned Danny’s keys, getting into the car before retrieving his contacts from the cloud. Once they were downloaded, he called Gordon, the conversation short and to the point.  
  
“I need to talk to you,” Steve said.  
  
“Why?” Gordon asked.  
  
“I’ll tell you that when we meet. You know Kamekona’s shrimp truck?”  
  
“Of course. Everyone knows where that whale throws his hash.”  
  
“Meet me there in an hour,” Steve said.  
  
“Fine. You better not be wasting my time, McGarrett,” Gordon said before hanging up.  
  
“He doesn’t know Kamekona well enough to be casting aspersions,” Danny said in defense of the big man.  
  
“You might have noticed that Gordon is lacking in basic human courtesies,” Steve said.  
  
“Seriously,” Danny said, driving them back to Steve’s house. Kono was still out in the sun and gave them a happy wave when she saw them inside the house. “Go get your gun.”  
  
“Right,” Steve agreed. “You need to borrow one?”  
  
“I’m armed,” Danny said, pulling his small gun out of the back of his pants.  
  
“Good,” Steve said, taking the steps two at a time.  
  
They went outside, taking Kono some water as they waited for Chin to return. It was only ten minutes until he arrived.  
  
“You have it?” Danny asked, looking at the case Chin was holding.  
  
“Better,” Chin said, undoing the latches to pull out what looked like a radar gun. “Distance listening device. No wires to raise suspicions.”  
  
“And you can record the conversation?” Steve asked, examining the equipment.  
  
“Absolutely,” Chin agreed, putting it away when they had all looked it over. “Kono and I will go now. You two will follow in ten?”  
  
Steve checked his watch before agreeing to the timeline. “You should go in your bikini,” Steve laughed as Kono put her clothes back on.  
  
“Brah,” Kono said, fastening her jeans and stepping into her slippahs.  
  
“Right,” Steve acknowledged, watching them leave.  
  
“You nervous?” Danny asked as he double-checked his gun.  
  
“No reason I should be. He’s not going to try anything in broad daylight on a public beach.”  
  
“True,” Danny agreed.  
  
After waiting the required ten minutes, Steve drove them to Kamekona’s shrimp truck. Gordon was already at one of the tables, impatiently checking his watch.  
  
“What’s this all about, McGarrett?” he demanded as they approached.  
  
“It’s about dead SEALs,” Steve said, sitting opposite Gordon, Danny next to Steve.  
  
“I only know about the one _you_ found on Lewa Puka Trail,” Gordon told them.  
  
“No, you know about all of them. As you are the one who killed them,” Steve said. They were surprised when he laughed.  
  
“Killed them? I didn’t have anything to do with their deaths. I didn’t know them.”  
  
“I have information that says you served with them in Kandahar,” Steve told him firmly.  
  
“I was Kandahar, sure. So were you. But I didn’t kill anyone,” Gordon said.  
  
“Neither did I,” Steve said. “You weren’t at the funeral yesterday. Isn’t that suspicious?”  
  
“I was on duty. I didn’t know him. And as big a loss as it to the service, I can’t attend every funeral. Check the duty roster. You’ll see I was on base the entire day.”  
  
“If you killed him, it’s all the more reason for you not to go,” Steve said.  
  
“Maybe you went to cast suspicions on someone other than you,” Gordon said with a sneer.  
  
“I did not kill any of them,” Steve responded.  
  
“Then you aren’t any closer to finding the killer. Because it isn’t me,” Gordon said. “Now if you’ll excuse me…..”  
  
“Not so fast,” Danny said, standing up to block his way. “Do you have an alibi for the times of the murders?”  
  
“As a matter of fact, I do,” Gordon said, puffing up to try and intimidate Danny. “You can check the duty rosters. I was on duty for five of them. The other two I was with my wife and children.”  
  
“I understood she was planning to divorce you,” Steve said, standing next to Danny.  
  
“We’re working on it,” Gordon informed them. “Not that it’s any of your fucking business. But if you think I killed those SEALs, you are way off base.”  
  
“Motive, opportunity, familiarity,” Danny said, ticking them off on his fingers.  
  
“Motive? What motive? I told you I didn’t know them,” Gordon said.  
  
“You didn’t have sex with them?” Steve asked.  
  
“No. I never met most of them. That precludes sex, Commander, in case you didn’t realize.”  
  
“We’ll be checking your alibis,” Danny told him.  
  
“Go ahead. You’ll find that it would have been impossible for me to kill them. Since I was on duty,” Gordon. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m returning to base. And if you ever again accuse me of being a murderer, I will become one.”  
  
“Threats are not going to stop us,” Steve told him but Gordon did not acknowledge the words. He shouldered his way between them, getting into his truck to drive far too fast out of the lot.  
  
“Well,” Danny said, sitting back under the shade of the umbrella at the picnic table. “We’re back to square one.”  
  
“Seems that way,” Steve agreed. He looked toward Chin’s car, waving him and Kono over. They left the car, crossing to sit at the table.  
  
“Now what?” Kono asked, looking dejected.  
  
“I need to call Joe,” Steve said. “See if he can verify Gordon’s alibis.”  
  
“Yeah,” Danny agreed as Steve stepped away from the table. “I guess we look at the list again.”  
  
“Think we’ll find someone in Hawaii we didn’t know was here?” Kono asked.  
  
“Maybe?” Danny said. “We can double check flight manifests. Ask the Navy to recheck their personnel.”  
  
“What’d Joe say?” Chin asked when Steve returned. He was frowning down at his phone as he sat back by Danny.  
  
“I couldn’t reach him,” Steve said. “I thought he said he was going back to base. I guess I misunderstood.”  
  
“That’s what he said,” Danny agreed. “Maybe he’s in a meeting.”  
  
“Maybe so,” Steve said. “You probably need to call Jayne.”  
  
“Right,” Danny said. “Let’s get some shrimp to go and then return to Steve’s. Start from scratch,” he said with a resigned shrug.  
  
Chin and Kono agreed with the idea of returning to the house, leaving first. Danny ordered four shrimp plates before going with Steve to the Camaro.  
  
It took a few rings before Jayne picked up the phone this time. “Hello, dear,” she said in greeting.  
  
“It’s not David Gordon,” Danny said, seeing no reason to delay telling her.  
  
“Well,” she said, pausing. Danny waited for her to continue. “What is your next step?”  
  
“We’re going to check the list again. Hope to find a SEAL that’s been in Hawaii, maybe under the radar.”  
  
“I suppose that makes the most sense,” she agreed.  
  
“Did you get any intel on Gordon?”  
  
“Not as of yet. I’ll make certain you have it as soon as it’s complete. Although it seems a moot point.”  
  
“I guess it is,” Danny had to agree. “Send it anyway, please. Maybe his movements will clue us in on who else is on the island.”  
  
“Of course. I saw some of your proofs from your shoot. Breathtaking as always.”  
  
“Thanks,” Danny said. “Tomorrow on the yacht will hopefully be as fruitful.”  
  
“I’m certain that it will,” Jayne said. “I need to run, dear. You’ll be sent a text when the report is complete.”  
  
“Thanks again,” Danny said, hanging up with her. “You’re coming tomorrow, right?”  
  
“Unless you’re afraid I’ll kill one of the models,” Steve said, trying unsuccessfully to lighten the mood.  
  
“Stop. I feel guilty enough for thinking you did it. We have to find out who it is.”  
  
“We will,” Steve assured him. “He’ll tip his hand. Don’t most serial killers secretly want to be caught?”  
  
“That’s one theory,” Danny said, leaving the car when Steve had it parked in his driveway.  
  
They ate the shrimp, discussing new strategies for finding the killer. While they were eating, Danny’s phone chimed. He signed onto the secure server through Steve’s computer, printing out all the intel Jayne had been able to provide on David Gordon.  
  
“Not exactly a spotless record,” Chin said, looking it over.  
  
“No,” Steve agreed. “This is his last chance. He’s out if he screws up this assignment.”  
  
Setting aside the report on Gordon, they reread the reports that I.N.C. had sent on Kandahar. None of the names stood out but Chin said he would cross reference all of them with flight manifests for flights into Honolulu.  
  
“It’ll take about an hour,” Chin said when he’d logged into the server he needed.  
  
“What time is it in New York?” Danny asked, checking Steve’s watch.  
  
“It’s almost 8:30,” Steve said.  
  
“Okay. Maybe Grace isn’t asleep yet,” he said, taking out his phone to text his brother. Matt said Grace was still up and would get her to the computer. One minute later, Danny was smiling at his daughter. “Hey Monkey.”  
  
“Danno,” she squealed in delight.  
  
“Why are you still up? It’s past your bedtime,” Danny said with a pretend frown.  
  
“Matty said it’s okay. I’m going night-night soon.”  
  
“Good,” Danny agreed. “What have you been up to?”  
  
She launched into a detailed description of everything she’d done since she’d last talked to him. When she finally wound down, he gestured for Steve, Chin, and Kono to come into the picture.  
  
“These are my new friends,” Danny said, pointing to each of them in turn as he named them.  
  
“Hi,” Grace said. “Will you come play with me?”  
  
“We’d like that. But we’re kind of far away from your house,” Kono told her.  
  
“You’re in Hawaii. I sawed it on a map. It’s way, way far away,” she said with great seriousness.  
  
“Yes it is,” Danny agreed.  
  
“When you comin’ home, Danno?”  
  
“Next week, Monkey. Not too much longer.”  
  
“Okay,” she said sadly. “Will you call me ‘morrow?”  
  
“Of course I will. Now go to bed. Danno loves you.”  
  
“Love you Danno,” she said, watching until the screen turned black.  
  
“Well,” Steve said, taking a deep breath. “She is…”  
  
“Incredible,” Kono supplied.  
  
“Beautiful,” Chin said.  
  
“Amazing,” Steve decided.  
  
“Yes she is,” Danny agreed with a smile. The fact that they would never have the chance to meet her did pop up unbidden in his head. But he refused to dwell on it. His life was in New York, not Hawaii. This was a stolen interlude, one he had no right to and one he would cherish forever.  
  
They discussed all the possible scenarios for determining the murderer, Chin printing off the names of all Naval personnel who had come to Honolulu in the last two months.  
  
“What if he’s not Navy?” Kono said.  
  
“Then we’re even further from finding him,” Danny said, standing up to stretch. He caught sight of the clock that said it was nearly 8:00. “We’ve been at this all day. Let’s call it a night and start again when we can.”  
  
“All right,” Chin agreed.  
  
“Leave everything on the table,” Steve said. “We’ll reconvene here. You still have a key, right?”  
  
“I do,” Chin agreed. “I can try to get some work done tomorrow while you are out being fashionistas.”  
  
“I’ll trade with you, cuz,” Kono said with a laugh.  
  
“No way am I getting into those bikinis,” Chin told her, leading her to the door. After saying good night, they left.  
  
Danny was looking at the table that had all the reports and information they had gathered. The answer had to be right there if he could just see it. Of course the last time he thought he saw it, he’d accused Steve of being the murderer.  
  
“Let’s spend the night in your hotel room,” Steve suggested.  
  
“Yeah,” Danny agreed. “Can you go by Mamo’s for the tanks? Then we’ll have them in the morning.”  
  
“That makes sense,” Steve said. “Do you trust me to be out of your sight for that long?”  
  
“Stop,” Danny said, resting his forehead on Steve’s chest. “I really am sorry.”  
  
“You don’t need to be. I’d have thought the same thing,” Steve assured him.  
  
“No you wouldn’t,” Danny said, looking up at him. “Go in your big, manly truck and get the tanks. I’ll be waiting for you.”  
  
“Will you be naked?” Steve asked in a husky whisper.  
  
“If it will make you arrive faster, I will be,” Danny said, reaching up to kiss him.  
  
“Mmm… I definitely won’t dawdle,” Steve promised.  
  
“Dawdle?” Danny laughed. “Who uses the word dawdle?”  
  
Steve shrugged, leaving the house with him. “I’ll see you shortly.”  
  
“You have the room key, right?”  
  
“I do,” Steve agreed, getting in his manly truck.  
  
Danny drove out of Steve’s driveway, watching in the rearview mirror as Steve followed him until they parted ways. He was certain Steve wasn’t the murderer but couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be so sure if they hadn’t entered into a relationship. Well, that was water under the dam as his dear departed, slightly addelpated grandfather used to say.  



	13. Is That Your Attempt to Cheer Me Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discover the murderer which brings unfortunate consequences. And decisions that must be made, whether or not they make everyone involved happy.

_Where thou art — that — is Home. ~Emily Dickinson  
_

Danny surrendered the Camaro to the valets when he arrived, assuring them he wouldn’t need it again that night. He was tempted to call Steve but decided against acting like a teenager with his first crush. Steve would be here in ten, fifteen minutes tops.  
  
When Danny had left the elevator and was standing in front of the door to his suite, he felt an unease creep up on him. He checked both ways in the corridor but it was empty. The feeling was so strong, he almost returned downstairs to wait for Steve but then decided he was just tired and letting his imagination run wild.  
  
The suite was dark when he entered. He supposed in his shock over the news he’d gotten from I.N.C., he’d forgotten to turn on a light before leaving that morning. He switched on one of the lamps, staring at the man sitting motionless in one of the easy chairs. He was holding a gun pointed directly at Danny.  
  
“If you’d arrested Gordon, we could have avoided this unpleasantness,” Joe White informed him in a cold, calculating voice.  
  
“Gordon didn’t kill those men,” Danny said. But he knew Joe knew that.  
  
“As I am well aware,” Joe said.   
  
“Why? Why did you kill them?” Danny asked, not moving from where he stood.  
  
“Besides being SEALs, what did they have in common?” Joe asked. “You saw the pattern.”  
  
“They all resembled Steve,” Danny said, wondering if he should have put those pieces together sooner.  
  
“Yes they did,” Joe agreed. “I can’t say that’s the only reason I seduced them. But since I was never going to have Steve, I found substitutes.”  
  
“Never going to have Steve,” Danny repeated quietly.  
  
“He’s like a son to me,” Joe admitted. “I watched out for him the entire time he was in the service.”  
  
“So you are sick enough to seduce and kill men who look like Steve but you draw the line at surrogate incest,” Danny said.  
  
“We all have a moral code, Williams. Killing is trained into us. Respect for family runs higher than that,” Joe said.  
  
“And you’ve come here to… what? To kill me?” Danny asked, keeping his voice remarkably level and calm.  
  
“I would prefer not to. But at this point I don’t have any choice. If I don’t kill you, I’ll be put away for the rest of my life. No one else will figure out I did it.”  
  
“What about Gutches? You said he was your alibi for all the murders,” Danny pointed out.  
  
Joe waved that away with the hand not pointing his gun at Danny. “He doesn’t know I used him.”  
  
“Steve, Chin, and Kono do.”  
  
“Ahh… but once you’re dead, they’ll be no one left to suspect me. I’ve finished with all the men who could identify me.”  
  
“All those men. Why kill them? What threat were they to you?” Danny asked.  
  
“They were an inconvenience,” Joe said. “I needed them out of the way so I could start fresh. I didn’t go to the first victim…”  
  
“Christopher Hopkins,” Danny said. “He had a name.”  
  
“I didn’t go there intending to kill him,” Joe said. “But he said he’d talked to a couple of the other men. They were planning to go to Command and tell them our relationships were non-consensual.”  
  
“Were they?”  
  
“Of course they were consensual,” Joe said with a sneer. “I don’t resort to rape. Not with them, not with anyone.”  
  
“They wanted to ruin you for revenge. They were spurned lovers,” Danny said.  
  
“That’s so melodramatic,” Joe said. “They were going to corroborate their stories, have me tried for rape. Once I accidentally killed Hopkins, I had to take out the ones he’d talked to.”  
  
“And Gabriel Ryan? Was he one of the men threatening you?”  
  
“I never met him. I killed him so you’d suspect Gordon. Gordon’s an expert diver. He wasn’t at the funeral. It was the perfect opportunity to cast the guilt on him.”  
  
“But it didn’t work, did it? Gordon has an alibi for all of the murders.”  
  
“You can’t know that with any certainty,” Joe said. “I didn’t get you the duty rosters.”  
  
“We got them from I.N.C. He was on duty for five of the murders, just like he said.”  
  
“Makes no difference,” Joe said, standing up. “You’ll be dead and no one will suspect me.”  
  
“And Steve? Are you going to kill him too?” Danny asked.  
  
“I didn’t go through all of this trouble to be separated from him,” Joe said. “I have no intention of harming Steve.”  
  
“Does it occur to you that killing me will harm Steve?” Danny said.  
  
“You are a crush, a novelty. He’s not in love with you. You’re not his type,” Joe said, advancing toward Danny.  
  
“He invited me to move in with him,” Danny said, not knowing if those words would make things better or worse.  
  
“It was an empty promise. You were returning to New York no matter what. You’ve made no secret of how much you hate the islands.”  
  
“I don’t believe he was saying I could move in to be polite,” Danny said, automatically backing away from Joe as he approached, the gun pointed directly at Danny’s heart.  
  
“He may have thought he’d like you to move in but he’d regret it in no time. He’s far too independent to be saddled with you and a small child. You’d drive him crazy in a matter of days.”  
  
“That hasn’t happened so far,” Danny said. Joe kept advancing and Danny kept retreating until they were standing in front of the doors that led out to the balcony.   
  
“Not yet. But it would if you stayed. He’d realize it was only about sex. You would end up making him completely miserable. I’m going to spare you the pain of learning that the only thing between you two was a casual fling.”  
  
“Killing me is not going to spare Steve,” Danny repeated, glancing over at the open sliding door. “I suppose you expect me to jump.”  
  
“Either you jump or I push you. Doesn’t much matter. You’ll still be dead. I’ve already written your suicide note. All nice and tidy,” Joe informed him.  
  
“I’m not jumping. And if you shoot me, they’ll know it’s not suicide.”  
  
“Have it your way,” Joe said, taking a long step to close the distance between them. He reached out with his free hand, intending to grab Danny by the collar. Danny surprised him by gripping his arm and twisting it behind Joe’s back. Danny was about to get him down on the ground when Joe freed the gun from between their bodies. Danny heard the shot a second before he felt the pain tearing through his thigh. The pain stunned him and he lost his hold on Joe’s arm. Joe straightened with the intention of picking up Danny and throwing him over the balcony. His actions were interrupted when the door to the suite swung open.  
  
“Hey Danno. Sorry it took me so…..” Steve stood in the entryway, staring over at Joe. “What?”  
  
“Go, son. You don’t need to be any part of this,” Joe instructed firmly, holding tight to Danny’s arm that he had twisted behind Danny’s back. Joe’s hold was the only thing keeping Danny upright.  
  
“Danny,” Steve said, staring at the blood spreading over Danny’s right leg. “What’s going on?”  
  
“You need to leave,” Joe said, backing up toward the balcony.  
  
“Leave? I have no intention of leaving. What the hell is going on?” Steve demanded, advancing toward them.  
  
“He did it,” Danny gasped out breathlessly. “He killed them.”  
  
“Joe?” Steve said, looking from Danny’s pale, sweating face to Joe. His expression was distorted with what Steve could only think of as rage. “You killed them?”  
  
“Go. I don’t need you caught up in this,” Joe ordered.  
  
“You killed them?” Steve repeated, trying to understand what was going on. Surely Danny couldn’t be right about Joe.  
  
“He did it,” Danny gasped.  
  
Steve stared at Danny, seeing the truth through the mask of pain on his face. He launched himself at Joe, knocking the gun out of his hand. That made Joe release Danny who collapsed on the floor, watching in horror as Joe and Steve fought for Steve’s gun. Steve retained control, using it to knock Joe on the side of the head. Joe stumbled backward, Steve advancing and getting him into a choke hold.  
  
“Steve,” Danny groaned. “Let go. Tie him up.”  
  
Steve didn’t hear him, or chose not to. He held onto Joe until his struggling and his breathing stopped. Steve released him to drop to the floor, dead.  
  
“Oh my God,” Steve said as he knelt next to Danny. “He did this to you?”  
  
Danny nodded, momentarily closing his eyes against the waves of pain. “Call 9-1-1.”  
  
Steve ran to the bathroom for a couple of towels, pressing them firmly to the wound in Danny’s thigh. Only then did he take out his phone, calling for an ambulance. He also called Chin, explaining rapidly and breathlessly what had happened. Chin said he would be there as quickly as he could.  
  
“You didn’t need to kill him,” Danny whispered.  
  
“He was trying to kill you. It was self-defense,” Steve said, holding the towels firmly over the bloody wound. “The ambulance will be here in a couple minutes. We’ll go to Queens and they’ll sew you up, good as new.”  
  
“You have to stay here. You have to talk to the police.”  
  
“Chin can do it,” Steve said.  
  
“Joe was going to…mmm…make it look like suicide. He said he wrote the note,” Danny said, glazed eyes looking up at Steve.  
  
“I’ll find it,” Steve assured him. “That will clear me.”  
  
“Call Jayne. Her number is in my phone,” Danny whispered, his eyes slipping closed.  
  
“Danny. Danny, hold on. They’re on the way. Danny. Danny,” Steve repeated in desperation. “Danny. Hold on.” There was nothing Steve could do but hold the towels in place with one hand, the other holding tight to Danny’s hand. It was limp but warm. Steve kept talking to Danny, hoping his voice would anchor him in this world and not allow him to slip into the next.  
  
He didn’t know how long he waited before the EMTs banged on the door. He managed to stumble over to it, opening it.  
  
“Sir?” one of them said. “Where are you wounded?”  
  
“It’s not me. It’s Danny,” Steve said, pointing to Danny’s limp body. The EMTs rushed over to attend to him. “It’s a GSW to the upper right thigh. It may have nicked the femoral artery. I’ve applied pressure.”  
  
“How long has he been bleeding?” the first EMT asked, glancing over at Steve and the blood covering his hands.  
  
“I…I’m not sure.” Steve took his phone out and looked at the time of the call. “Approximately 12 minutes. Maybe a little longer.”  
  
The second EMT had moved to examine Joe, leaving his body after determining there was nothing to be done.   
  
“And you’re all right?” the second asked Steve, assessing him with a critical eye.  
  
“It’s Danny’s blood, not mine,” Steve said. He turned toward the still open door when Chin came in.  
  
“What in the hell?” Chin asked, looking at the chaos. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine. Joe shot Danny. Danny said Joe killed the other SEALs.”  
  
“And you killed Joe,” Chin said, looking down at Joe’s body.  
  
“After he shot Danny,” Steve said, watching the EMTs carefully place Danny on a stretcher. “I need to go with.”  
  
“You need to stay here,” Chin said. “You have to give your statement. And I need to call for back-up. I can’t be the only one here with you.”  
  
“I didn’t have any choice,” Steve told Chin firmly.  
  
“I understand that. You are required to give your statement,” Chin said, taking out his phone to call the station. When he had spoken to them, asking for appropriate backup, he stopped Steve from leaving with the stretcher. “Go wash up,” Chin said quietly.  
  
Steve looked down at his hands, coated with Danny’s blood. He nodded, going into the bathroom to scrub his hands and arms. “Chin,” he called from the bathroom.  
  
“Yeah?” Chin said, coming to the door.  
  
Steve nodded to the note taped in the middle of the mirror. “Danny said Joe was going to make it look like suicide. Here’s the note Joe wrote.”  
  
Chin entered the bathroom to stand next to Steve who was still scrubbing the blood from his hands. The sink was red with it.  
  
“He was very thorough,” Chin said.   
  
Steve looked up at the note, frowning at its contents. “Anyone who met Danny would know he wouldn’t kill himself. He wouldn’t leave Grace.”  
  
“Joe didn’t mention Grace. Maybe he didn’t know about her?” Chin said.  
  
“Maybe not. I need to call I.N.C.,” Steve said, looking down at Danny’s phone. “His contact’s number is in here.”  
  
“They’ll need to know,” Chin agreed, returning to the main room with Steve.   
  
Steve looked through Danny’s contacts until he found _I.N.C. – Jayne emergency contact._  
  
“Danny dear,” Jayne said after five rings. “Do you know what time it is?”  
  
“This isn’t Danny,” Steve said. “Danny’s been shot.”  
  
“No,” Jayne said. “Is this his Steve?”  
  
“Yes,” Steve agreed. “He’s been taken to Queen’s. He lost a lot of blood.”  
  
“What happened?” Jayne asked, sounding considerably more awake.  
  
“He came back to his hotel. My former C.O. was waiting.”  
  
“That would be Joe White,” Jayne said.  
  
“Yes. Joe was going to kill Danny. He’s the one who killed the other SEALs. Joe did. Not Danny,” Steve said, vaguely wondering if he was about to go into shock. But he wasn’t wounded. He could hold it together. He’d managed for longer, under worse circumstances.  
  
“Why?” Jayne asked.  
  
“I don’t know. Danny didn’t have the time to tell me.”  
  
“Where’s Commander White now?” Jayne asked.  
  
“Dead,” Steve said simply.  
  
“You killed him?”  
  
“Yes,” Steve agreed.  
  
“This is a mess,” Jayne said in what Steve considered an understatement. “Do you have the number for the hospital?”  
  
“Not off hand,” Steve said.  
  
“All right. I’ll Google it.”  
  
“Are you going to tell Danny’s brother?” Steve asked.  
  
“Not until I know Danny’s condition,” Jayne said. “Are you at the hospital?”  
  
“I have to give my statement to the police. Then I’ll be going.”  
  
“Give me your cell phone number,” Jayne instructed, Steve automatically providing it to her. “If I learn anything from the hospital before you arrive, I’ll call you.”  
  
“Thank you,” Steve said, disconnecting. While he was talking to Jayne, three other police officers arrived, as well as Kono who hugged Steve, demanding to know if he was okay. “I’m fine,” he assured her.  
  
Chin was talking to the officers, explaining the facts that he knew for certain. “The fake suicide note is in the bathroom.”  
  
“Right,” one officer said. He was an older native with an unmistakable air of authority about him. “Chin?” he called when he was in the bathroom.  
  
“Yeah Duke?” Chin said, going over the bathroom door.  
  
“Did either of you touch this?” Duke asked.  
  
“No,” Chin said. “If there are finger prints on it, they will only be Commander White’s.”  
  
“Have you reported his death to the Navy?” Duke asked. He put on a pair of gloves and removed the note after the crime scene photographer had taken his photos of it.  
  
“I haven’t,” Chin said. “I’m not sure who to call.”  
  
“Call the Joint Base Security Department,” Steve said. “They’ll send investigators.”  
  
“Right,” Chin said, looking up the correct phone number to call. Once he’d done that, he joined Duke on the couch where he was questioning Steve who was sitting in one of the armchairs.  
  
“Had the victim already been wounded when you arrived?” Duke asked.  
  
“Yes,” Steve said. “I believe the Commander shot him right before I got here.”  
  
“And why would Commander White want to kill Mr. Williams?” Duke asked.  
  
“Danny said that Joe had killed the SEALs. Joe must have wanted to kill Danny so he couldn’t report Joe to the authorities,” Steve said.  
  
“Mr. Williams is an investigator?” Duke asked, referring to the notes he had taken so far.  
  
“Danny works for I.N.C.,” Steve confirmed. “He’s assigned here to investigate the SEAL murders. He’s also a photographer so he had a ready-made cover.” Those words made Steve look up at Chin and over at Kono. “Can one of you call Abegaila?”  
  
“I’ll call her,” Kono said, stepping out into the corridor, to get away from some of the chaos in the room.  
  
“Joe was going to throw Danny over the balcony. I got here in time to stop him,” Steve explained.  
  
“That’s why you killed him? To stop him from harming Williams further?” Duke asked.  
  
“Yes. I know you need to conduct your investigation. I respect that. But I need to go to the hospital,” Steve said, all restless energy. His right leg was bouncing in a rhythm of anxiety.  
  
“You can’t leave until the Navy investigators arrive,” Chin said. “I’m sure Danny’s in surgery.”  
  
“They won’t know to call me,” Steve told him in a hard voice.  
  
“I’ll call the hospital. We have cousins who work in the ER,” Chin said.  
  
“All right,” Steve said, focusing back on Duke. “It was self-defense. He’d have killed us both if I hadn’t stopped him.”  
  
“It does appear he intended to kill Mr. Williams,” Duke agreed.   
  
“And I would have been next,” Steve said. They looked over at the door as a Naval officer entered. “They shouldn’t have sent you,” Steve said, staring up at Commander Gordon.  
  
“I heard the call on my radio,” Gordon said. “You killed Commander White?”  
  
“He was attempting to kill Danny. He shot him in the thigh,” Steve said.  
  
“What would provoke Commander White to shoot Mr. Williams?” Gordon asked.  
  
“Because Joe is the one who killed the SEALs,” Steve said. “He was going to kill Danny to prevent him from reporting Joe.”  
  
“It makes sense now,” Gordon said in a hard voice.   
  
“How? How does any of this make sense?” Steve asked, looking up at Gordon with a frown.  
  
“He kept disappearing. Claimed he was on a need-to-know investigation. He didn’t report out or report back in. Made it impossible to track his whereabouts,” Gordon said.  
  
“Why were you trying to track him?” Steve asked.  
  
“We were tracking all the SEALs on the island. We were attempting to establish patterns. He’d go off the radar and another SEAL would be found dead,” Gordon said.  
  
“And it didn’t occur to you to tell us that?” Steve asked, standing to stare up at Gordon.  
  
“Before or after you accused me of being the murderer?” Gordon demanded.  
  
“All right,” Chin said, separating them. “Sit down,” he ordered Gordon. “They suspected Joe. That’s clear.”  
  
“You should have informed us,” Steve said again.  
  
“He wasn’t our only active suspect. And he was like a father to you. We all knew that. Would you have believed us?” Gordon asked.  
  
Steve looked away from his piercing eyes, focusing on Chin instead. “Did you know about their suspicions?”  
  
“No,” Chin said, disapproving of the secrecy. “If you’d told us, Danny might not have been shot.”  
  
“I regret Mr. Williams was caught in this. But we were ordered not to tell anyone about our possible suspects. Especially not someone who might feel inclined to tell Commander White,” Gordon said, looking directly at Steve. “And let’s not forget you were convinced I was the guilty one. You wouldn’t have believed me if I told you we suspected White.”  
  
“This is clearly a case of self-defense. We won’t be arresting you. But you aren’t to leave the islands without informing us,” Duke said to Steve.  
  
“I won’t,” Steve agreed, standing up. “Chin, are you coming to the hospital?”  
  
“I’ll drive,” Chin said. They found Kono still in the hallway, staring blankly at the empty corridor. “Come on, cuz. We’re going to the hospital.”  
  
“Right,” Kono agreed, going with them down the elevator.   
  
“What did Abegaila say?” Steve asked her. “Kono?”  
  
“Oh,” she said, looking up at him like she’d forgotten he was there. “She’s understandably upset. She can’t understand why anyone would want to hurt Danny.”  
  
“And we can’t tell her the truth,” Steve said when they exited in the lobby.  
  
“We can’t,” Chin said.   
  
“Does I.N.C. know?” Kono asked. They went directly to Chin’s car that still had the lights flashing in the unloading zone. His car and the other police vehicles had attracted a crowd, the bellhops and valets doing everything possible to keep the curious off the street and out of the way.  
  
“I called Jayne,” Steve said. “She’ll call Danny’s brother when we know something for sure.”  
  
“He’s going to be all right,” Kono said, angrily swiping the tears off her cheeks. “You have to know that.”  
  
Steve nodded but didn’t otherwise respond. There had been so much blood. He’d seen men die from lesser wounds than the one Danny had sustained. But they didn’t always have medics close at hand. Danny would be fine. Kono was right – Steve had to believe it.  
  
Chin pulled up directly in front of the ER, Steve and Kono leaving the car. He assured them he’d be there just as soon as he was legally parked. Kono led Steve into the bustling foyer, going over to the information desk.  
  
“Kono,” the native nurse behind the counter said in greeting.  
  
“Danny Williams,” Kono said breathlessly. “He was brought in with a gun shot wound.”  
  
The woman checked the computer before looking back up at Kono. “He’s in surgery.”  
  
“Okay,” Kono said. “Okay. That’s good. Right?”  
  
“I’m not sure I’m authorized to tell you,” the woman said.  
  
“He doesn’t have any relatives on the island. We’re the closest he comes,” Steve said. “I have the number of his emergency contact. You can call and get her permission if you need to.”  
  
“Are you Steve… McGarrett?” the nurse asked, referring to the screen.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Mr. Williams’ emergency contact called us. You are authorized to receive all the information,” she said in some relief. “Have a seat and I’ll let you know the instant there is any news.”  
  
“Thank you, Luana,” Kono said, leading Steve over to some chairs. “He’s still in surgery,” she told Chin as he came over to them.  
  
Chin nodded, sitting on Steve’s other side. “Do you want some coffee?”  
  
Steve shook his head, still staring at the doors that led to the mysteries beyond the foyer.   
  
“I’ll take some,” Kono said. Chin left, glancing back over his shoulder at Steve.  
  
Steve stood, determination radiating from his posture.   
  
“Where are you going?” Kono asked, laying a soft hand on his arm.  
  
He looked down at her, her brown eyes sad but calm, so very calm. “I… need….”  
  
“They’ll let us know just as soon as there is any news. You can’t storm the operating room,” she said, pulling him back down to sit in the hard plastic chair. “We have to wait.”  
  
“I’m not good at waiting,” Steve admitted.  
  
“I understand,” Kono assured him, leaving her hand on his arm. Maybe it would help anchor him, give him something to cling to other than the fear and worry eating him inside.  
  
“If he dies,” Steve said softly, staring down at the bits of floor he could see between his boots.  
  
“He’s not going to,” Kono said, firmly. “He’s going to be fine. You got there in time to stem the bleeding. The doctors are sewing him up.”  
  
“This is my fault.”  
  
“This is Joe White’s fault,” Kono corrected. “You couldn’t know it was him or that he would target Danny.”  
  
“Maybe I should have known. Maybe my judgment was clouded by my relationship with Joe.”  
  
“If wishes were fishes we'd all be throwing nets. If wishes were horses we'd all ride.”  
  
He managed to focus on her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What?”  
  
“Something my grandmother used to say,” she said with a shrug.  
  
“Is that your attempt to cheer me up?” he asked, looking less worried.  
  
“Is it working?” she asked in return, smiling softly at him.  
  
“Distract me maybe,” he had to admit.  
  
“Then I succeeded,” she decided, accepting a styrofoam cup of lukewarm coffee from Chin.   
  
He sat on Steve’s other side, staring down at the dark brown liquid that was supposedly coffee. “Why is hospital coffee always so bad? It’s just water and coffee,” Chin said.  
  
He and Kono quietly talked about nothing of any importance, both of them keeping a very close eye on Steve. They stood as one when a surgeon came through the doors.  
  
“Family of Danny Williams?” she said, scanning the waiting room.  
  
“That’s us,” Steve said, approaching her. “How is he?”  
  
“He lost quite a lot of blood. But we got him in time. He’ll make a full recovery.”  
  
Steve sagged in relief. Danny would be okay.  
  
“Can we see him?” Chin asked.  
  
“As soon as he’s out of recovery and settled in a room. He’ll be out of it for a while yet.”  
  
“We understand,” Kono assured her. “Thank you.”  
  
“I’ll have a nurse bring you some scrubs,” she said kindly to Steve. He glanced down at his pants, only then realizing that they were covered with blood. How had he not noticed before?  
  
“Thank you,” Chin said for Steve.  
  
Steve nodded, watching the doctor return through the doors before the three of them returned to their uncomfortable chairs.  
  
“He’s going to be fine,” Kono said, her head leaning against Steve’s shoulder.  
  
“He is,” Chin said firmly.  
  
“Yes,” Steve whispered, leaning his head back against the wall. This day…this day had been a slice of hell. But Danny was going to be okay and that was the most important thing. He’d only think about that part of it. The rest would be sorted out…eventually.   
  
“Did you call I.N.C.?” Chin asked Steve.  
  
“No,” Steve said, standing. “I’ll go outside and do that now.”  
  
“We’ll be right here,” Kono agreed, watching Steve leave.  
  
“Hi, Jayne. It’s Steve,” he said when she answered on the first ring.  
  
“How is he?”  
  
“He’s going to be fine,” Steve said. “He lost a lot of blood but we got him to the hospital in time.”  
  
“Thank God,” Jayne said.  
  
“Are you going to call Matt?” Steve asked.  
  
“Mmm… it’s 3 a.m. in New York. I’ll wait until 7. We’ll arrange to fly Matt and Grace to Hawaii.”  
  
“Is that S.O.P.?” Steve asked.  
  
“Not necessarily. But if we don’t fly them there, he’ll leave the hospital as soon as he sees an opening,” Jayne said.  
  
“Sounds familiar,” Steve admitted. “Let me know when they’re due to arrive and I’ll pick them up.”  
  
“That would be helpful,” she agreed. “Are you all right, dear?”  
  
He was taken aback by her question. It was as unexpected as it was...endearing. “I think so. Taking a life is never without consequences.”  
  
“Even though you had no choice,” she said gently.  
  
“Yes,” he agreed.   
  
“Please take care of Danny for me. And if there is anything either of you need, you only have to call me,” she said.  
  
“Thank you. I’ll call you when I’ve spoken to him.”  
  
“That would be lovely, dear. Thank you.” With that, she hung up, leaving Steve to look down at Danny’s phone. He felt like he was in a daze, but not necessarily in a bad way.  
  
It was twenty minutes after he’d returned to the waiting room that a nurse came to let them know Danny had been settled in his own room. She would be glad to escort them, and show Steve where he could change his clothes.  
  
He accepted the scrubs before they followed her down a corridor, up the elevator and down a second corridor.  
  
“He’s still under the effects of anesthesia,” she told them as she opened the door to let them enter.   
  
Danny looked too small and too still under the covers. His complexion was the same white as the sheets covering him. There were IVs in both arms, oxygen aiding his breathing.  
  
“He’s so pale,” Kono said, standing next to the bed to look down at him.  
  
“It’s the blood loss,” Chin assured her.   
  
“We’re right here, Danny,” she said quietly, reaching over the railing to brush a lock of hair off Danny’s forehead. “We’ll be here as long as you need us.” She looked up at Steve when he came to stand next to her wearing a pair of pale blue scrubs. “I’ll run by your house and get you clean clothes.”  
  
“Thank you,” he said. “If you two want to go get some sleep, I’m staying here.”  
  
“We’ll wait a little while,” Chin said for them both.  
  
Steve nodded but they weren’t sure he’d heard.  
  
Chin and Kono sat in two of the chairs available, Steve pulling a third up next to the bed. He reached for Danny’s hand, holding it in between both of his.  
  
It was several hours later when Steve felt Danny shift. Danny moaned softly, his movements slow and painful.  
  
“It’s okay, Danno. We’re here,” Steve said quietly, holding more tightly to his hand. “You’re safe.”  
  
“Uhnn…” Danny groaned, allowing his eyes to slowly open. “Hey.”  
  
“Hey,” Steve said with a big smile. “We’re here. You’re safe.”  
  
Danny shifted his focus to Chin and Kono, thanking them with his eyes.  
  
“You want some ice?” Steve asked, knowing from experience that thirst was one of the first sensations Danny would be aware of.  
  
Danny nodded once, accepting a sliver from Steve’s finger. “Mmm…”  
  
“Yeah,” Steve said, giving him another piece.  
  
“You a doctor now?” Danny croaked, glancing at Steve’s clothes.  
  
“I got blood on my clothes,” Steve said. “Imagine that.”  
  
Danny tried to smile but it was too much effort. “Jayne?”  
  
“I called her. She’s going to call Matt as soon as the sun is up in New York. I.N.C. will fly him and Grace here,” Steve said.  
  
“No,” Danny said quietly.  
  
“No?” Steve repeated.  
  
“I’ll recover, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Steve said.  
  
“Don’t want Gracie to see my like this.”  
  
“She’s going to expect you to call her,” Chin reminded him gently.  
  
Danny closed his eyes at that. “Yeah.”  
  
“And I’m thinking Grace is the best medicine you could get,” Kono said.  
  
“Yeah,” Danny whispered. “How long?”  
  
“How long what?” Steve asked, giving him more ice.  
  
“In the hospital.”  
  
“Three days,” Steve said. “Then you’ll come stay with me.”  
  
“Not a good idea,” Danny said, his eyes drifting closed despite his wishes.  
  
“Of course you’ll stay with me,” Steve said. “Grace and Matt will stay with me too.”  
  
“Not a good idea,” Danny repeated. But he was more asleep than awake so Steve didn’t bother to argue with him.  
  
“Go call Jayne,” Kono said quietly. “We’ll stay until you get back.”  
  
“Right,” Steve said, leaving Danny’s room. When his call went to straight to voicemail, he told Jayne that Danny had been awake for a few minutes before falling back asleep. Jayne should call Steve whenever she wanted as he’d be at the hospital until Danny was released.  
  
He sent the cousins home when he was back in Danny’s room, assuring them that he had slept in worse places.   
  
“All right,” Kono said. “We’ll bring real coffee in the morning.”  
  
“Thanks,” Steve agreed. He watched them leave before settling in the least objectionable chair in the room.  
  
~0~  
  
His phone vibrating woke him. The sun was trying valiantly to break through the clouds, making it difficult for Steve to tell what time it was. His phone said 7:14. “Hello?”  
  
“Is this Steve?” a voice he’d never heard before said. But it sounded oddly familiar.  
  
“I’m Steve.”  
  
“This is Matthew Williams,” the voice told him. “How’s Danny?”  
  
“He’s going to be fine,” Steve said, looking over at Danny who had managed to open his eyes. “I think he’s awake.”  
  
“That’s a good sign,” Matt said.  
  
“Hold on a sec,” Steve said, leaning closer to Danny and giving him a sliver of ice. Once he’d swallowed it, he handed Danny his phone.  
  
“Hello?” Danny croaked.  
  
“How you doing?” Matt asked, making Danny almost smile at the sound of his brother’s voice.  
  
“Been better,” Danny admitted.  
  
“Yeah. Jayne got us tickets for this evening. We’ll leave at 5:30 our time and get to Honolulu about midnight your time.”  
  
“No,” Danny said, coughing softly. Steve gave him more ice, the cough easing.  
  
“What do you mean no?” Matt asked. “It’s all arranged. Grace is going to go out of her mind if she doesn’t get to see you.”  
  
“It’s too far to come. I’ll be out of here in two days. Then I’ll be coming home,” Danny said.  
  
“You can’t fly for a week,” Matt said. “Jayne said the doctors won’t allow you to fly until then.”  
  
“Oh,” Danny said. “I didn’t realize.”  
  
“Yeah,” Matthew agreed. “I’ve already told Grace we’re going to Hawaii.”  
  
“Did you tell her I was shot?”  
  
“I said a bad man had hurt you but you were going to be okay,” Matt said.  
  
“All right,” Danny sighed. “Steve will pick you up.”  
  
“It will be the middle of the night. We can rent a car.”  
  
“No,” Danny said. “Steve will pick you up. You’ll know him when you see him, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Matt said. “You’re okay, right?”  
  
“I will be,” Danny assured him. “See you tomorrow.”  
  
“You know it,” Matt agreed, hanging up.  
  
“I guess they’re coming,” Danny said, returning Steve’s phone.  
  
“Sounds that way,” Steve said. “I need to tell the nurses you are awake.” He stopped when Danny reached over for his hand. “What?”  
  
“I didn’t say thank you,” Danny said, looking up at Steve with an expression he couldn’t readily interpret.  
  
“You don’t have to thank me. It’s my fault you were shot.”  
  
“No. You aren’t to blame. I’m sorry he turned out to be the one.”  
  
“Me too,” Steve said sadly. “Did he tell you why he killed the SEALs?”  
  
“Yes,” Danny said.  
  
“Are you going to tell me why?” Steve asked after a pause which he thought Danny would be filling with words.  
  
“I’d rather not,” Danny said.  
  
“That’s an odd thing to say,” Steve said, looking down at Danny with a puzzled expression.  
  
“Can it wait? I will tell you, just…I’m not…up to it right now.”  
  
“It has to do with me, doesn’t it?” Steve asked.   
  
“Yes,” Danny said.  
  
“I saw the pictures of the dead men. It wasn’t a coincidence they all resembled me,” Steve said, distaste at the thoughts of what that meant reflected on his face.  
  
“He said it would have been equivalent to incest,” Danny said quietly. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Not as sorry as I am,” Steve said, leaning down to kiss Danny’s forehead. “I’m going to get the nurse.”  
  
Danny nodded, letting his eyes drift closed. Not one thing was required of him at present. He had nothing more pressing to do than stay put and be a good patient.  
  
~0~  
  
Steve left for the airport at 11:00. Even though Danny was asleep and perfectly safe, he was torn between staying to watch over Danny, which knew wasn’t necessary, and fulfilling his promise to pick up Matt and Grace. Danny had shown Steve a picture of his brother, Steve certain they would find each other.  
  
He made his way down to the luggage carousels, finding the one with the flight number from Los Angeles. Jayne had texted Steve the flight information so that he’d have it handy. The sign said that the flight hadn’t yet landed but was on schedule for its 11:41 arrival.  
  
Steve found an empty chair, wondering why he’d come so early. But better early than late. That was a lesson he’d learned all too well. If he hadn’t been so slow getting to the hotel, Danny wouldn’t be in the hospital. If his judgment hadn’t been clouded by his relationship with Joe, he might have figured out he was the murderer. If…. _if wishes were fishes we'd all be throwing nets_ Kono’s voice inside his head reminded him.  
  
It was useless to consider what-ifs and maybes. They didn’t change anything and only increased his feelings of guilt.   
  
Before any more useless thoughts could chase after themselves inside his head, the sign changed to indicate that the flight had landed. That meant another 10-15 minutes of waiting, although he suspected that Matt and Grace would be among the first passengers departing. That would help speed things up a little.  
  
He waited as patiently as he could, watching as the first group of passengers made their weary way to the luggage carousel. He spotted Matt immediately. Matt was one of the tallest passengers and the only one carrying a sleeping four-year with long brown braids.  
  
“Matt,” Steve said as he walked toward them.  
  
“Steve,” Matt said in relief. “Thank you for coming.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Steve assured him. “Do you want me to hold her so you can get your bags?”  
  
“I better keep her. Her suitcase is bright red with white polka dots. Mine is blue with a bright orange ribbon on the handle.”  
  
“Got it,” Steve agreed, going back to where the luggage was slowly making its way out of the bowels of the airport. Grace’s was one of the first to arrive, Steve grabbing it with no problem. He sat it next to Matt, returning to the crowd to wait for Matt’s bag. It took a little longer but Steve was able to snag it when it first popped out.  
  
“This everything?” Steve asked, shouldering Grace’s backpack and carrying Matt’s larger suitcase as though it weighed very little.  
  
“It is,” Matt said.   
  
“Okay. Car’s this way,” Steve said, leading the way. He made sure he walked slowly enough that he didn’t lose Matt, the airport practically empty which made things easier.   
  
They got to the Camaro in no time, Steve putting their luggage in the trunk as Matt secured Grace in the backseat.  
  
“She okay?” Steve asked, looking over his seat at her when they were ready to leave.  
  
“She’s fine,” Matt said, looking back at her. “It was a long flight. She wore herself out talking to everybody in first class.”  
  
“Charmed them, did she?” Steve asked with a smile.  
  
“She’s never met a stranger. She gets her charm from her mother,” Matt joked, settling into his seat. “We can stay in a hotel, you know.”  
  
“Of course you could. But Danny’s coming to my house when he’s released. It’s easier for you two to be there,” Steve explained.  
  
“Is this part of the aloha spirit?” Matt asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.  
  
“Yep,” Steve agreed. “Hospital visitors’ hours start at 10 in the morning. We’ll go as soon as you two wake up.”  
  
“Grace will probably wake up early. Since we’re six hours ahead.”  
  
“That’s fine. I’ll make her breakfast,” Steve assured him.  
  
“She is particularly fond of pancakes.”  
  
“Pancakes it is,” Steve agreed.  
  
“Danny’s being released day after tomorrow? Or maybe it’s tomorrow by now.”  
  
“He’ll be released Monday. It’s late Saturday or early Sunday right now.”  
  
“Right,” Matt said. “I don’t know how Danny can handle the jet lag but it never seems to bother him.”  
  
“Some people adapt better than others,” Steve agreed, pulling into his driveway.   
  
Steve collected their luggage as Matt collected Grace who muttered something before falling back asleep. Steve led them upstairs, showing Matt to Mary’s old room. Chin and Kono had dusted the furniture and changed the sheets, making it as ready as possible for Steve’s little guest.   
  
With Grace settled in the bed, Steve showed Matt the bathroom and then to his old room. Chin and Kono had worked their magic on it as well, airing it out.  
  
“This is very kind of you,” Matt said, sitting on the bed to look up at Steve. “You barely know Danny.”  
  
“We’ve become good friends,” Steve said.   
  
“That’s what he said,” Matt confirmed. “Still.”  
  
“Just put it down to aloha spirit,” Steve said with a smile. “Do you need something to drink? Or to eat?”  
  
“No. I’m ready to sleep. For two days,” Matt said, reaching down for his shoes.  
  
“I can understand that. My room’s the last on the left if you need me,” Steve said.  
  
“Thank you again. And good night.”  
  
“Good night,” Steve said, going to his bedroom. He sat on the end of his bed, sending Danny a quick text. If he was awake, he’d read it now. If not, it would be waiting for him when he woke up.  
  
 _Matt and Grace arrived safe and sound. Grace’s asleep. Matt wil b soon.  
  
_ There was only a moment’s delay before he received a response.  
  
  _Thank u. Go 2 sleep._  
  
 _You too. We’ll be there as soon as Grace wakes up.  
  
Roger that.   
  
‘night danno.  
  
‘night steve  
  
_ ~0~  
  
At first, Steve couldn’t understand the sounds he was hearing. He wasn’t concerned by them but his foggy brain couldn’t quite make them out. He managed to unstick his eyelids enough to look over the side of his bed.  
  
“Steve, Steve, Steve,” a little voice was saying. The voice belonged to the cutest little girl ever. “Steve, Steve, Steve.”  
  
“Hi Gracie,” Steve said, slowly sitting up. “How long have you been awake?”  
  
She shrugged, reaching out a hand to him. “I’m hungry.”  
  
“All right,” he said, taking her hand into his. Hers was so small and…perfect. “I need to visit the bathroom then I’ll make you pancakes.”  
  
“Okay,” she agreed, going with him over to the bathroom. She let go of his hand when he entered, waiting as he made himself more presentable.  
  
“Now we’re ready for pancakes,” Steve said, taking her hand and going with her downstairs.  
  
“When we’re seeing Danno?” she asked as they went into the kitchen.  
  
“Mmm…” Steve checked his watch. “Once we’ve eaten and you’re dressed, we can go. They won’t let us in for another hour and a half.”  
  
“Can I talk to him?” she asked, her huge brown eyes ensuring she got exactly what she wanted.  
  
“If he’s awake,” Steve said, taking his phone out. He sent a text to Danny, receiving an immediate reply. He dialed Danny’s number, giving his phone to Grace.  
  
“Danno,” she squealed.  
  
“Hey Monkey,” he said, smiling at the sound of her voice.  
  
“We’re comin’ to see you,” she said happily.  
  
“That’s the best,” he said. “Did you eat breakfast?”  
  
“Steve’s makin’ me pancakes.”  
  
“Good,” Danny said. “Did you see the ocean in Steve’s backyard?”  
  
“In the yard?” Grace said.  
  
“Ask Steve to show you.”  
  
“I will. Love you Danno.”  
  
“Love you, Gracie,” Danny said although he thought he was talking to dead air.  
  
“The ocean’s in your yard?” Grace asked Steve.  
  
“It is,” Steve said.  
  
“Can I see?” she asked, jumping up and down at the idea of it.  
  
“Sure,” he said, taking her hand and leading her into the backyard. She tugged him along, squealing in delight when she saw the water.  
  
“It’s here. It’s right here,” she said, standing on the wet sand.  
  
“It is right here,” he agreed. “You must never come down here without an adult.”  
  
“I know,” she said. “Them’s are the rules.”  
  
“Yes they are,” he confirmed. “After we eat, we can go swimming if you want.”  
  
“Weally, weally? Swimming right here?”  
  
“Really, really,” Steve agreed. “But first we need to eat breakfast.”  
  
“’Kay,” she agreed, racing back up to the house.  
  
He made her pancakes, watching her put away an impressive number. When she said she’d had enough, she announced that it was swimming time. He had to agree with her, making sure she could put her bathing suit on by herself. They went upstairs together, Steve extracting her promise that she would wait right outside his bathroom door if she got ready first.  
  
Once they both had on their swimsuits, Steve went with her to the ocean, wading in as far as she wanted. She squealed in delight as the waves chased her, running away from them before running back down to stand next to Steve. He coaxed her deeper, getting her to swim a little ways. She was a natural in the water and he had to tell her several times they needed to get out and dressed to go to the hospital.  
  
“You want to see Danno, don’t you?” he said, holding tight to her hand.  
  
“Yeah,” she said, staring out at the ocean.  
  
“The ocean will be here after we visit Danno. We’ll go swimming again,” he promised. That was enough to get her to go up to the house with him.   
  
Although he was reluctant to do it, he decided he needed to wake up Matt to deal with her bath and changing. Matt woke easily, assuring Steve he would take care of getting her ready.  
  
It didn’t take long for them to be washed, dressed, and ready to go visit Danny. Steve thought Danny looked a lot better than he had, his color returning, his voice stronger. Grace was beside herself with happiness to see her father, carefully climbing onto his bed with Matt’s help. She told him all about the big, big plane they had been on, and all the new friends she’d made, and how Steve had the ocean right in his backyard.  
  
Steve slipped out of his room, letting them have family time to themselves. As he was waiting in the lobby, Felicia and Abegaila arrived carrying a bouquet of roses with several colorful balloons.  
  
“How is he, dear?” Abegaila asked Steve, sounding breathless.  
  
“He’s going to be fine,” Steve said in relief. “His brother and daughter are here.  
  
“That’s wonderful, wonderful,” Abegaila said. “That’s the best thing for him. Grace, and you of course.”  
  
“Thanks,” Steve said.  
  
“What happened?” Felicia asked.  
  
“It was an intruder in his hotel room,” Steve said, thinking it was at worst a half-truth. “I got there just after it happened.”  
  
“Thank goodness you were there,” Abegaila said. “Thank goodness.”  
  
“What’s going to happen to the photo-shoot?” Steve asked, not that it was all that important in the grand scheme of things. But it was better than trying to answer their questions without outright lying to them.  
  
“We haven’t figure that out yet, dear,” Abegaila said, shaking her head. “This is so unfortunate. So awful.”  
  
He had to agree with that before taking them to Danny’s room. There were introductions and kisses and talking, a _lot_ of talking.  
  
~0~  
  
The new ohana of Steve, Matt, and Grace settled into a semblance of a routine more quickly than Steve would have thought possible. Matt was handy in the kitchen, and Grace found a tireless playmate in Steve.   
  
The atmosphere didn’t change at all except for being even more lively when Danny arrived from the hospital. He couldn’t move around much the first few days but soon became adept at using the crutches. He was sleeping on the couch, because it was easier than negotiating the steps, and he wasn’t ready to explain to Grace or Matt why he was sleeping in Steve’s bed.   
  
Chin and Kono came by every day, Steve explaining the idea of _ohana_ to Danny, Matt, and Grace who accepted that she had new friends who had come to play and swim with her.  
  
“I need to call Jayne about tickets to New York,” Danny said to Steve when he’d been out of the hospital for a week. They were sitting in their chairs in the backyard, watching Grace swim between Chin and Kono.   
  
“You don’t need to leave just yet,” Steve said, looking over at him.  
  
“We’ve imposed too long as it is,” Danny said steadfastly watching Grace. “We need to go home.”  
  
“Danny,” Steve said, laying a hand on his arm. “This is home.”  
  
Danny shook his head, still refusing to meet Steve’s eyes. “It’s your home. Ours is in New York. That’s where we belong.”  
  
“Do you really believe that still?”  
  
“It’s where we live. It’s where my main job is.”  
  
“Your job can be anywhere you are,” Steve pointed out. “Abegaila would hire you full time if that’s what you wanted.”  
  
“Not without Jayne’s permission,” Danny said.   
  
“Yes. Well,” Steve agreed with a shrug. “Look how happy Grace is. She’s already at home here.”  
  
“Steve,” Danny said, his voice full of emotion. “I…we have to go. We have to return home. You knew this was…”  
  
“Don’t go just yet,” Steve requested. “Wait another few days at least.”  
  
“That’s not a good idea,” Danny said. “The longer we stay, the harder….”  
  
“Exactly. All the more reason for you not to leave.”  
  
Danny shook his head, a look of determination on his face. “The doctor said I could fly as of tomorrow. I should have called her already.”  
  
Steve looked out over the ocean that held three of the people he’d come to care for most in the world, nearly as much as the man beside him. “Is there anything I can say to change your mind?”  
  
“You know I’m right,” Danny said, sounding sad at his own words.  
  
“I don’t know that. I only know you think so,” Steve said.   
  
He sounded angry but Danny understood. If he weren’t so busy trying to stop his own heart from breaking, he’d be angry too. They couldn’t stay. They had to return to New York, where their real life was. This was not the real world they were inhabiting. Returning home was the right, sensible, adult thing to do. So why did it still make Danny feel like crying?  
  
~o0o~  
  
They left Hawaii three days later. There were a lot of tears, especially from Grace. Danny thought she understood but it didn’t make saying good-bye to her new friends any easier. Steve barely spoke as he took them to the airport, going with them to wait for their flight to be called. He remained silent until the Williamses were in line to board.  
  
“Aloha,” he said, squatting to give Grace one last hug.  
  
“Aloha,” Grace whispered, squeezing him for all she was worth.  
  
“Aloha and thank you,” Matt said sadly, leading Grace down the corridor to give Steve and Danny a minute to themselves.  
  
“Aloha,” Danny said, looking up at Steve. His eyes were clouded with unshed tears but he could not change his mind. “Thank you. For everything.”  
  
Steve nodded and backed away. When he could no longer see them, he turned around and left the airport.   
  
That was three weeks earlier. Danny had not heard from Steve since. And he knew it was his own fault. It could be different. It could have been different. But his choices lately had not been the best. _Right_ maybe but not for the best.   
  
Sleep continued to elude him, as it had so many nights since they’d returned to New York. Grabbing his cane for stability, he went downstairs to his office. He didn’t bother to check his email. He knew he wouldn’t have the one he wanted but didn’t deserve.  
  
Despite what he told himself, he found himself looking at the pictures from Hawaii. There was Steve laughing at what one of the models had said. And there he was tossing Grace into an oncoming wave, both of them laughing.   
  
_Stop this_ he ordered himself. He’d made the right decision leaving Hawaii. Steve wasn’t ready for instant fatherhood. He’d barely settled into being a civilian. He didn’t know what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. They’d enjoyed their time together but that was hardly a foundation for a lifelong commitment.  
  
Danny was trying to chase away the shadows when he thought he heard the front doorbell. But that hardly seemed possible. It was 3:35 in the morning.  
  
When the sound echoed through the house again, he made his slow, careful way to the front door. He opened it to a blast of frigid air and the sight of Steve standing on his stoop in a wool overcoat, the snow settling on his short brown hair.  
  
“Hey,” Steve said as though him being there was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
“What the hell?” Danny said, using his free hand to physically pull Steve inside. “What the hell.”  
  
“You said that already,” Steve reminded him.  
  
“It’s 3:30 in the morning. In New York. What are you doing? Are you insane?”  
  
“I know. Because you’re here. Coming to see you. Quite possibly,” Steve answered.  
  
“Steve,” Danny said, shaking his head at the impossible man standing before him.  
  
“I miss you,” Steve said simply.  
  
“Most people, most _normal_ people email, call, text. You haven’t done any of those things,” Danny pointed out.  
  
“I know,” Steve said. “I wrote you a hundred emails. A hundred text messages.”  
  
“Why didn’t you send them?” Danny asked.  
  
“I was afraid you wouldn’t respond. I still don’t understand why you left,” Steve said, sounding heartbroken.  
  
“You do understand. You just don’t want to admit it.”  
  
“What we have is real, Danny. Once-in-a-lifetime fairytale-come-true _real_. But you left,” Steve said.   
  
Danny sighed, helping Steve out of his overcoat. “Come into the living room.”  
  
Steve automatically followed him, leaving his snowy boots in the foyer. He sat on the couch when Danny had settled in an armchair, his right leg propped up on an ottoman.  
  
“You just left the service, babe. You aren’t accustom to being a civilian. You can’t honestly say you’re prepared for a ready-made family,” Danny said.  
  
“I have childproofed the house. I put an alarm on all the doors so Grace can’t get out without us knowing. I found an excellent preschool for her. It’s close to the house.”  
  
Danny shook his head. “You aren’t listening. And I have a job here.”  
  
“I joined I.N.C.,” Steve said as though Danny hadn’t spoken. “Chin and Kono joined too. Jayne said we can have our own team based in Honolulu. It’s the first of its kind but she’s willing to try it with us. All you have to do is call and you’ll be transferred there.”  
  
“Steve,” Danny said, holding up one hand. “Slow down. I’m not moving to Hawaii.”  
  
Steve crossed his arms over his chest, his beige wool sweater not doing anything to hide the impressive muscles that still appeared nightly in Danny’s dreams. “Why not?”  
  
“Because this is my home.”  
  
Steve stared at him. “There’s more to it than that,” Steve said in certainty.  
  
Danny looked away from him, twirling his cane unconsciously in his right hand. “You didn’t need to kill him,” he finally said quietly.  
  
“You’ve killed in your time with I.N.C.,” Steve said without accusation.  
  
“That’s not the point.”  
  
“Tell me if our positions had been reversed you wouldn’t have done the same thing,” Steve challenged.  
  
“You had him disarmed. You neutralized the threat. Taking him out was not necessary.”  
  
“After all those men he killed. After he tried to kill you. You still think I made the wrong choice,” Steve said.  
  
“He told me you aren’t ready to be a father,” Danny admitted, the words spilling out before he could stop them. He really wished he had an undo button but there it was. The cold words he couldn’t stop hearing.  
  
“And you believe him,” Steve said sadly.  
  
“I told you – you can’t go from being a SEAL to being a father without room in between.”  
  
“And I told you that you’re wrong,” Steve said, leaving the couch to crouch down next to Danny’s chair. “I’ve never been happier than when I was with you. Except when Grace came. You and Grace – you’re everything I’ve ever wanted in life. You’re the reason I became a SEAL, to keep you safe.”  
  
“You didn’t know us then,” Danny reminded him gently.  
  
“It doesn’t matter. I knew I was keeping families safe. Now I want you to _be_ my family.”  
  
“It’s too soon,” Danny tried. But he was loosing the will to continue to fight.  
  
“I don’t think you get to decide that,” Steve said.  
  
“I do when it’s me and my daughter,” Danny reminded him.  
  
“If you’ll just say yes, she’ll be _our_ daughter,” Steve said, love and hope reflected in his ever-changing eyes.  
  
“Babe,” Danny whispered, leaning closer despite his best intentions. He was kissing Steve before he could stop. “I really hate Hawaii.”  
  
“But you love me. And Grace loves it there,” Steve said.  
  
“God help me I do love you. I’ve tried not to. I wanted to be glad you didn’t contact me. Because I thought I could move on. But there’s no such thing, I’ve discovered.”  
  
Steve beamed at him, happiness surrounding them both. “Is that a yes?”  
  
“That’s a _we still need to discuss it,_ ” Danny claimed.   
  
But it made no difference. Steve knew a _yes_ when he heard it. And _yes_ was definitely what Danny had said – _yes_ to moving to Hawaii, _yes_ to being Steve’s family, _yes_ to Steve becoming Grace’s other father, _yes_ to them living happily ever after.  
  
And they did.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read, commented, left kudos. You are the steam that keeps my engine running!
> 
> Special thanks to kaige68 - head cheerleader and hand holder! You rock the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have sometimes started stories and neglected to finish them. I apologize for that. I wanted to reassure you that this story is about 2/3 done. I hope to post a chapter every day or every other day until they are all up. It's going to be a really long story but it won't be abandoned, I promise!!


End file.
